Miss Evans
by Olenska
Summary: Jest 6:30 rano, niedziela, 23 stycznia 1977. W dniu swojego wesela, Petunia Evans pod pretekstem przygotowań wsiada w taksówkę, wysiada w Londynie i... postanawia pójść na spacer. Na nieludzko długi spacer. Prowadzona przez duchy przeszłości dochodzi aż do Charing Cross Road – nie spodziewa się nawet, kogo napotka na swojej drodze, ani jakie będą tego konsekwencje.
1. 1 – 23 stycznia 1977

_**A/N:**_ _To co, lecimy z tym? Gotowi? Bo ja nie ;) Wszystko, co tu widzicie zawdzięczamy Virginii Woolf, moim niepoprawnym wizjom postaci, wszetecznemu porąbaniu oraz niebezpiecznym ciągotom do lat siedemdziesiątych._

* * *

 **Rozdział pierwszy — 23 stycznia 1977**

* * *

Panna Evans oznajmiła, że sama zorganizuje kwiaty. Z samego rana usadowiła się zatem na tylnym siedzeniu czarnej taksówki i domknęła drzwi z wielką ostrożnością, by nie przygnieść sukienki. Kierowca poprawił lusterko, przyglądając się swojej pasażerce z niekrytą ciekawością. Rzadko kiedy miał już okazję oglądać kobiety w kapeluszu i rękawiczkach.

— Jesteś dziś moim pierwszym kursem, słonko. — Wyszczerzył nierówne, poplamione nikotyną zęby w bezsensownym uśmiechu.

Petunia aż się wzdrygnęła.

— Dokąd to się wybieramy tak wcześnie?

— Róg Mercy i Station Road, poproszę.

Taksówkarz przekręcił lusterko na swoje miejsce. O tej porze ulice były puste, więc samochód mknął przed siebie powyżej przepisowej prędkości. Petunia usiadła wygodniej i zajęła się tym, co lubiła najbardziej — wyglądaniem przez okno. Mijane po drodze domki jej osiedla kompletnie niczym się nie wyróżniały, co przyjęła z wielkim zadowoleniem. Wszystkie były zadbane i uspokajająco jednakowe. Poranna mgła nie zdążyła opaść, a ojcowie i mężowie nawet jeszcze nie zabrali się do zeskrobywania szronu z samochodowych szyb. Była szósta trzydzieści rano, dwudziestego trzeciego stycznia 1977 roku i nic nie zapowiadało, by w tę właśnie niedzielę cokolwiek zakłóciło plany panny (jeszcze) Evans.

Gdy taksówka wyjechała z przedmieść, kierowca na każdych światłach mamrotał coś pod nosem i kręcił bezmyślnie gałką radia, wyraźnie próbując pominąć wiadomości i jakoś zabić czas w oczekiwaniu na zielone.

— Paskudna sprawa z tą polityką, co nie? — wyburczał, zaraz potem nosząc się kaszlem palacza. — Carter ułaskawia tych kretynów od Wietnamu, Gandhi panoszy się w Indiach… Rany boskie, Indie przecież od zawsze były nasze! Te żółtki nie mają bladego pojęcia o prowadzeniu państwa.

Petunia zmarszczyła nos, nie chcąc się specjalnie wdawać w dyskusje. Jedną z rzeczy, które uwielbiała teraz, gdy w końcu mogła rozporządzać własnymi pieniędzmi, był święty spokój — zwłaszcza kiedy przebywała na tylnym siedzeniu taksówki. Minęli tory kolejowe i kierowca w końcu się miłosiernie przymknął. Zdecydował się na stację, która grała Bee Geesów, a Petunia zajęła się własnymi myślami. Będzie musiała jeszcze skoczyć do fryzjera… I na przymiarkę. Na szczęście wyszła z domu odpowiednio wcześniej — zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał, że aż za wcześnie. Ciekawe, czy rodzice jeszcze spali…

Niemniej jednak, miała dużo czasu i właśnie tak powinna się zachowywać odpowiedzialna dziewczyna. Tak właśnie. Starała się odprężyć, ale lata praktyki siedzenia prosto jak struna były silniejsze od niej. Przez całą noc nie mogła spać i wmawiała sobie, że to z emocji. Starała się nie dopuszczać do siebie głosu rozsądku, który metodycznie i niestrudzenie próbował wbić jej do głowy, że to, co czuła to przejmujący strach.

— Będzie cztery dwadzieścia.

Wręczyła kierowcy pięciofuntowy banknot i zatrzasnęła drzwi taksówki, kierując się w stronę targu, na którym okutane w grube szale i płaszcze kobiety różnych nacji właśnie zdążyły porozstawiać swoje towary. Stukot własnych obcasów na nierównym chodniku w mniemaniu Petunii dodawał jej animuszu, zwłaszcza, że pantofelki były nowe.

Bazar na rogu Mercy i Station Road był jednym z mniejszych w Londynie, ale Petunia utrzymywała, że nie miała czasu ani cierpliwości, by zajrzeć na ten większy. Gdy podeszła do grubej i siwej Rosjanki sprzedającej kwiaty, ta wyszczerzyła do niej bezzębne dziąsła i całkiem znienacka wskazała pomarszczoną dłonią na wazon pełen białych lilii.

— Nie! — Petunia natychmiast odsunęła się od kwiatów, zupełnie jak gdyby miały się na nią rzucić.

Nie będzie żadnych przeklętych lilii na jej ślubie, tego akurat zamierzała dopilnować nader gorliwie. Zapłaciwszy za pięć bukietów niezapominajek, bezwiednie ruszyła przed siebie wzdłuż Station Road, przytulając do siebie kwiaty owinięte w biały, woskowany papier. Szła pomiędzy budynkami i starała się nie poślizgnąć na kocich łbach, jednocześnie nie zmniejszając tempa kroku, bo skoro już zdecydowała się na szybki przemarsz, teraz głupio jej było zwalniać. Nie przewidziała jednak, że powstała na chodniku szklanka za nic miała jej poczucie stylu. Gdy Station Road przeszło w Gatwick Street i Petunia skręciła gwałtownie w lewo, mało nie wyrżnęła jak długa.

— Oho! Mam cię!

Przed upadkiem ochroniła ją para męskich rąk, choć jej bukiety niezapominajek skończyły w wielkiej kupie śniegu, która zebrała się pod kioskiem z papierosami.

— Jeremy! — Petunia zaraz wyprostowała się z godnością i poprawiła kapelusz, a Jeremy ruszył na pomoc nieszczęsnym kwiatom. Otrzepał niedelikatnie papier z przymrożonego śniegu i strzepnął pakunek zamaszyście, wręczając go ponownie właścicielce. Część pojedynczych kwiatów wyleciała na chodnik, ale panna Evans udała, że umknęło to jej uwadze.

— Co tu robisz tak wcześnie?

— O to samo mógłbym zapytać ciebie. I ciesz się, że na mnie wpadłaś. — Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. — Dosłownie.

Panna Evans zacisnęła usta, co robiła zawsze, gdy nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, choć zaraz je rozluźniła, przypominając sobie, że nie ma wcale ochoty dostać przedwczesnych zmarszczek. Jeremy Richards był synem jej szefa i do tego częścią arystokracji — choć tak naprawdę jego ojciec produkował świdry, matka hodowała charty afgańskie, a tytuły zwyczajnie sobie kupili. Niemniej jednak, Petunia miała w zwyczaju ignorować ten ostatni element, ponieważ lubiła sądzić o sobie, że zadaje się z wyższą klasą społeczną.

Latami próbowała przekonać ojca, by również dokonał podobnego zakupu, ale on nigdy nie wydawał się tym specjalnie zainteresowany. Chociaż nie… Raz już prawie udało jej się go przekonać, gdy powiedziała, że z tytułem na pewno będzie dostawał znacznie poważniejsze angaże — być może nawet w orkiestrze operowej. Oczywiście jej plany obróciły się wniwecz, bo akurat ten moment musiała sobie wybrać ta durna gówniara, by roztaczać swoje wdzięki. Jedno zarzucenie ojcu rąk na szyję, kilka komplementów i zapewnień, że nie potrzebuje tytułu, by być wielkim kompozytorem, bo niedługo królowa pewnie i tak mu go nada za zasługi, i wszystko na marne! Tego dnia Petunia po raz pierwszy przeklęła na głos przy rodzicach.

— Poważnie, gdzie się wybierasz? — Jeremy wykrzywił usta w sposób, który według Petunii upodabniał go do Jamesa Deana.

— Do fryzjerki. I na przymiarkę — odpowiedziała, nieco zbyt zarozumiale.

— Jasny gwint, faktycznie! Prawie zapomniałem. Moje gratulacje.

— Dziękuję — odparła automatycznie i rozejrzała się na boki, całkowicie bez celu. Tak naprawdę wiedziała dokąd idzie, ale nie chciała być nieuprzejma i wprost dawać do zrozumienia, że się spieszy.

Na szczęście Jeremy sam pojął aluzję. Pożegnał się i na odchodnym uchylił jej kapelusza, co sprawiło, że natychmiast zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy kiedykolwiek widziała Vernona w kapeluszu. Szybko jednak skupiła się na innych sprawach, a kiedy skręciła w następną ulicę, zdążyła już ułożyć szczegółowy plan na następne dwie godziny i całkowicie zapomnieć o spadkobiercy potentata świdrów. Tym, co miało się wydarzyć po południu, na razie się nie zajmowała. Jej myśli krążyły wokół włosów i sukienki, ale gdy dotarła przed zakład sukien ślubnych, przycisnęła do siebie zmaltretowane kwiaty, obróciła się na pięcie i uciekła w przeciwnym kierunku. Lepiej jeszcze poczekać. Jest za wcześnie. Jej fryzjerka też na pewno nie otworzyła. Pójdzie na spacer!

Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego przykładała aż taką uwagę do włosów, bo przecież była w salonie zaledwie tydzień temu. Przypuszczała, że jak zwykle musiało to mieć związek z matką…

* * *

 _—_ _Na miłość boską, po co ciągle ganiasz tego dzieciaka do fryzjera?_

 _—_ _Nie wtrącaj się, dobrze? Kobieta musi o siebie dbać, inaczej jaki jest w ogóle sens bycia kobietą?_

 _—_ _Dobrze, ale dlaczego ta kobieta musi wydawać na to całą moją pensję?_

 _Linda Evans, profesjonalna kura domowa i położna z wykształcenia, robiła wszystko, by zostawić Cokeworth za sobą. Obserwując te gorliwe wysiłki, Petunia czasem zwyczajnie się zastanawiała, czy przypadkiem Cokeworth nie zdążyło już przeniknąć Evansów do szpiku kości, choć Linda nawet nie dopuszczała do siebie podobnych myśli. Latami czekała, aż kariera jej męża w końcu ruszy z miejsca. Skoro ona poświęciła swoją „dla dzieci", cierpliwie znosiła wycinanie kuponów z gazet, ręczne pranie w balii, pomaganie w lokalnej klinice za pół darmo i kupowanie puszek z fasolką po dziesięć pensów sztuka. Ale teraz wszystko miało się zmienić — zmieniło się odkąd położyła w salonie wymarzone i wytęsknione tapety w różyczki, a w łazience stanęła automatyczna pralka. Linda święcie wierzyła, że za ten łut szczęścia odpowiada Lily — ich dobra wróżka. „Wiedźma," myślała wtedy zwykle Petunia._

 _Skoro tylko wyprowadzka z Cokeworth się urzeczywistniła i przestała już być szczytem ambicji pani Evans, teraz stała się nią odpowiednia prezencja, właściwy akcent i pilnowanie, by sąsiedzi widzieli jej rodzinę w jak najlepszym świetle. W tym roku pan Evans dostał o wiele lepszą pracę w mieście, a ciułane od lat pieniądze w końcu mogły zostać zainwestowane w pożyczkę na wymarzony domek w części kraju tylko odrobinkę mniej snobistycznej od samych Windsorów. Petunia, ukończywszy podłą szkołę podstawową, została zapisana do najlepszego żeńskiego liceum w Surrey — niewielki prestiż, bo były tam zaledwie dwa. Po Cokeworth oznaczało to jednak nie tylko gwałtowny skok klasowy, ale również to, że w przeciwieństwie do Lily nie było już dla niej ucieczki od wymagań i zachcianek matki._

 _Linda miała głowę pełną wykrojów, porad modowych i trendów, według których tapirowanie, nawijanie, podcinanie i częste płukanki koloryzujące były podstawą, koniecznością oraz w ogóle minimum, bez którego żadna szanująca się dziewczyna nie mogła nawet śnić, by pokazać się ludziom. W związku z tym, że Michael Evans większość czasu spędzał w Londynie, nie miał prawie nic do powiedzenia w kwestii wychowania swoich córek. Czy też córki. Lily wyjechała — Petunia została. Nie wiedziała, czy to dobrze, wiedziała natomiast, że jej młodsza siostra aktualnie nie musiała nigdzie chodzić, nigdzie biegać, nigdzie uczęszczać i niczego tapirować nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. Według Petunii, Lily była rozbestwioną Cinderellą, która spędzała całe dnie na machaniu idiotycznym patykiem i wymienianiem się okropnymi historiami z tym paskudnym chłopakiem od Snape'ów — jedynym elementem, który jakkolwiek jeszcze łączył ich z Cokeworth._

 _—_ _Petunio, pomóż mi! Nie, nie zdejmuj wałków! Boże broń, spędziłam nad nimi ostatnią godzinę._

 _Starsza panna Evans umyła ręce i z ciężkim westchnięciem wsadziła je w miskę z ciastem, podczas gdy matka wytarła swoje i zajęła się ubijaniem maślanego kremu w cieple otwartego piecyka._

 _—_ _Twoja siostra będzie tu jutro, a my jeszcze nie gotowi!_

 _Podczas gdy ojciec podpalał fajkę, roznosząc wokół zapach tytoniu, Petunia zagniatała od niechcenia, starając się nie ruszać głową zbyt mocno. Wałki ciągnęły ją niemiłosiernie, a kretyńska objętość fryzury sprawiała, że gdyby nieuważnie przekrzywiła głowę o parę stopni w którąś stronę, mógłby jej się przestawić któryś kręg._

 _—_ _Mamo…_

 _—_ _I jeszcze sałatka! — Linda obróciła się dookoła, po czym zawiązała córce w pasie swój fartuszek. — Nie zabrudź tej sukienki, z łaski swojej. Wszystko musi być perfekcyjne!_

 _Podczas gdy jej rodzicielka udała się na szperanie w spiżarni, Petunia porzuciła wniosek poinformowania, że lodówka pęka w szwach od potraw nagotowanych na cześć wszetecznie pięknej, doskonałej i wyczekanej „Miss Lily", oraz że dalsze kucharzenie nie ma zatem większego sensu._

 _Lily jak na razie wiedziała o nowym domu jedynie z listów — listów przynoszonych przez sowę, Boże drogi! Rodzice kupili go, gdy rozpoczęła czwarty rok nauki, więc Linda urządziła jej pokój całkowicie według swojego uznania — właściwie to samo tyczyło się też starszej córki; jej niezaprzeczalna obecność i więcej niż prawdopodobne posiadanie własnego gustu nie miały tu nic do rzeczy. Osobiście Petunia uważała, że matka niepotrzebnie się tak trzęsła. Lily i tak nie spędzi tu więcej niż trzech miesięcy w roku, potem wyjedzie gnić w swojej magicznej ruderze — z nietoperzami i smokami, jak przypuszczała._

 _—_ _I trzymaj głowę prosto, skarbie, nie garb się!_

 _Petunia ścisnęła drożdżową masę tak mocno, że poczuła skurcz w nadgarstku. Po głębszym zastanowieniu, uznała, jedyne czego mogłaby zazdrościć Lily to chyba właśnie te nieszczęsne włosy — długie, gęste, niezmęczone brutalnym traktowaniem lakierem, temperaturą i zapędami osiedlowej fryzjerki. Dla Lily nie istniały szczotki, suszarki, lokówki, lakier, pianki i czternaście różnych wersji „bouffant" — Lily, jak wiadomo, była ideałem samym w sobie._

* * *

Petunia skręciła gwałtownie w stronę Victoria's Park i z ulgą weszła między oprószone śniegiem buki i klony. W parku nie było ani żywej duszy, nie licząc jakiegoś starszego pana wyprowadzającego dwa dalmatyńczyki. Ukłonił jej się elegancko, a ona zaraz odpowiedziała dystyngowanym skinieniem głowy, zupełnie jakby była co najmniej dziedziczką fortuny w Northampton. Zanim się obejrzała, przeszła przez park i energicznym marszem przemierzyła ponad pół dzielnicy. Mroźne powietrze szczypało ją w policzki, choć słońce wciąż jasno świeciło, dając złudzenie ciepła. Ubranie Petunii było raczej modne niż praktyczne, ale nie marzła ani trochę — szła tak szybko, że wręcz umierała z gorąca. Gdy stanęła na przejściu dla pieszych przy dużym skrzyżowaniu, zorientowała się, że doszła aż do Charing Cross Road.

Przycisnęła do siebie lekko już zmrożone niezapominajki, odsuwając rękawiczkę i zerkając na zegarek. Była punkt ósma. Petunia miała za sobą prawdopodobnie parę ładnych mil i jeszcze więcej dzieliło ją od salonu sukien ślubnych. Światło zmieniło się na zielone, a ona wciąż stała w miejscu. Gdy usłyszała za sobą ponaglające, oschłe chrząknięcie, ruszyła znów prosto przed siebie. No trudno. Przecież zdąży. Nie zaszkodzi przejść się jeszcze odrobinę. Dla zdrowia. Osobiście uwielbiała spacerować po Londynie — i to dużo bardziej, niż na łonie natury. W dzieciństwie zdążyła się napatrzeć na błoto i krzaki naprawdę do woli, serdeczne dzięki.

Gdy minęła pub, odruchowo skręciła w równoległą uliczkę, żeby pooglądać wystawy sklepowe. Pamiętała, że gdzieś tu było przejście na… Nie, nie chciała o tym nawet myśleć. Jeszcze by ją ktoś rozpoznał. Zwolniła kroku i zatrzymała się dopiero przed księgarnią, z rozczuleniem oglądając okładki nowości. Zawsze uwielbiała patrzeć na książki, choć nie należała do specjalnie zapalonych czytelników. Chwilę później rozejrzała się w obie strony i przeszła na drugą stronę, by zgodnie ze starą tradycją popatrzeć na fortepiany w salonie Grotriana-Steinwega. Jeden z nich dwa lata temu stanął w ich salonie, z czego ojciec nie mógłby być bardziej dumny.

Gdy na moment zapatrzyła się na połyskujące od lakieru i nieskazitelnej jakości instrumenty, kątem oka dostrzegła zmierzającą ku niej wysoką postać. Petunia dałaby głowę, że jeszcze przed momentem uliczka była całkowicie pusta. Zdawałoby się, że ten człowiek pojawił się całkiem znikąd, ale… Podobne rzeczy się przecież nie zdarzały. _Nie zdarzały!_

Podszedł już całkiem blisko i wtedy niespodziewanie się zatrzymał. Oderwała się więc od podziwiania wystawy i wiedziona ciekawością obróciła się niespiesznie ku ulicy. Z jej ust wyrwał się zduszony skowyt. Poznała go w ułamek sekundy — i nic dziwnego. Nigdy wcześniej ani później nie spotkała kogoś, kto z takim uporem maniaka ubierał się w najbardziej sfatygowane płaszcze, jakie był w stanie znaleźć.


	2. 2 – Hide It In A Hiding Place

**Rozdział drugi —** ** _Hide it in the hiding place where no one ever goes_**

* * *

Wiosna w sześćdziesiątym ósmym trafiła się niespodziewanie duszna, a jakby tego było mało, pod koniec marca wzmożono produkcję i od fabryki nadpłynęła nad miasto lepka, śmierdząca mgła, która nie opuściła Cokeworth aż do maja. Choć z drugiej strony wtedy zaczęły się wichury i człowiek już nie wiedział, na co narzekać najpierw. Na szczęście w tym samym czasie do Anglii przybyło również coś znacznie, znacznie lepszego: aż do lata z każdego wystawionego na parapecie radia rozbrzmiewał na okrągło nowy singiel duetu Simon & Garfunkel. Do wakacji Petunia nauczyła się słów piosenki na pamięć. Czuła się tak, jakby pani Robinson była jej osobistą znajomą, chociaż nie do końca rozumiała, dlaczego właściwie muzycy kazali jej coś chować w spiżarni razem z babeczkami — każde rozsądne dziecko wiedziało, że to tam szuka się skarbów w pierwszej kolejności.

— Petuniooo! Będziemy ostatnie nad rzeką!

Wystała przy parapecie wdowy Stevens dopóki nie rozbrzmiała ostatnia nuta _Mrs. Robinson_. Potem, w przerwie na reklamy, znajomy, głęboki głos zaczął zapowiadać nowe arcydzieło kinematografii MGM, którego Petunia i tak nigdy w życiu nie będzie miała szansy zobaczyć, choćby nie wiadomo jak błagała rodziców. W Cokeworth nie było kina.

— No chooodź!

Lily pomachała jej z przeciwnej strony ulicy, a Petunia mało nie dostała zapaści — nie miała pojęcia, o co właściwie chodziło, ale słyszała o niej regularnie od matki w chwilach wzburzenia i domyślała się, że musiała być spektakularna. W te pędy dobiegła do siostry, przytrzymując przy kolanach przykrótką spódniczkę w białe kropki. Młoda zaraz zarobiła sójkę w bok.

— Miałaś na mnie zaczekać!

— Ale ile chciałaś tam stać? Do nocy? — Lily zapiszczała z pretensją w odpowiedzi, choć tym razem nie udawała, że się marze. Takie rewelacje odchodziły w obecności rodziców.

— A jakby cię ktoś przejechał? Miło by ci było, co? — Petunia złapała siostrę za ramię, prowadząc ją statecznym krokiem wzdłuż głównej ulicy.

— Miło! — zapewniła z takim zapałem, jak to tylko ledwo odrośnięte od ziemi ośmiolatki potrafią.

„Główna ulica" Cokeworth była taką wyłącznie z nazwy, bo poza dawno już zamkniętą pralnią samoobsługową i nędznym sklepem spożywczym — w którym nigdy niczego nie mieli — nic się na niej specjalnie nie działo.

— Mówię ci, będziemy tam ostatnie — kłóciła się Lily, wycierając wierzchem dłoni spocone czoło i kark.

— Tak, uważaj, bo ci ta rzeka ucieknie — odgryzła się Petunia, tym razem rozsądnie sprawdzając czy nic nie jedzie, zanim skręciły w uliczkę przy zamkniętym browarze.

— Zawsze może wyparować!

— Wyparować?

— Wyparować! — powtórzyła zaraz głośno, ponieważ ostatnimi czasy Lily wychodziła z założenia, że im wyższy będzie jej ton głosu, tym więcej racji po jej stronie.

Petunia nic na to nie odpowiedziała. Rozejrzała się ostatni raz, zanim skręciły w polną drogę przy lesie, która prowadziła prosto nad rzekę. Wiedziała, rzecz jasna, że prawdopodobieństwo napotkania tego dnia samochodu na ulicy było równie wielkie, co wizyta świętego mikołaja, ale mimo wszystko duma ze świecenia przykładem młodszej siostrze wzięła nad nią górę.

Lipiec zapoczątkował zwodniczy tydzień burz, dzięki któremu zalana ściekami z fabryki rzeka oczyściła się do tego stopnia, że można było w niej pływać. O toksycznych, rakotwórczych odpadach nikt jeszcze nie myślał, a zarząd nie przejmował się na tyle, by coś z tym zrobić — kiedy zaczęły się upały, a temperatury osiągnęły rekordowy wynik dziewięćdziesięciu pięciu stopni w cieniu, matki marzyły już tylko o drzemkach i pozbyciu się dzieciaków z domu. Ojcowie kisili się zaś w nieprzyzwoicie dusznych biurach i halach maszyn, więc nie wtrącali się za mocno w temat aktualnej lokalizacji swoich pociech, dopóki o piątej po południu nie odbili karty — choć wtedy domagali się już raczej tylko obiadu i kapci.

— Szybciej! — Lily pognała przed siebie leśną ścieżką, gdy z oddali doszło ją chlupanie i chichoty.

— Lily, zaczekaj! — Petunia nie mogła biec tak szybko — już dawno wyrosła z tej sukienki, więc jeżeli podniesie kolana za wysoko, wszyscy będą mieli okazję zobaczyć jej majtki.

Gdy dotarła do przyrzecznych szuwarów i zaczęła się przedzierać przez zarośla ostrego tataraku, zdążyła pokaleczyć palce w kilku miejscach, zanim w końcu dotarła do maciupeńkiej „plaży", czy też raczej: suchego, wydeptanego placka ziemi, który oddzielał rzekę od roślinności. Lily, której z jakiegoś powodu zarośla nigdy się nie imały, dawno zrzuciła swoje ubrania i zostawiła je na kupce utworzonej z sukienek, spodni, bluzek i butów innych dzieci. Gdy Petunia stanęła przy brzegu, jej siostra, w samej bieliźnie, właśnie skoczyła prosto w sam środek błotnistej rzeki. Petunia została na brzegu sama.

Zdjęła powoli buty i ułożyła je w pewnej odległości od wody, równo obok siebie, by stykały się nosami. Odkąd przeczytała bajkę o parze butów, która była małżeństwem i została rozdzielona w tragicznych okolicznościach, postawiła sobie za cel dopilnować każdego obuwia w domu. Bardzo przejmowała się zachowaniem porządku.

— Petunia, chodź! — Lily przypomniała sobie o niej, gdy stała już po pas w brudnej wodzie.

— Poczekam tu na ciebie! — Odmachała jej, udając stanowczość. Usiadła na piasku zmieszanym z błotem, mocząc jedynie nogi i mając nadzieję, że Lily nie będzie więcej naciskać. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że od jakiegoś czasu nie podchodziła już tak niefrasobliwie do kwestii bielizny — to nie tego wstydziła się pokazać.

Siedziała więc na chłodnym piasku, co w sumie, wmawiała sobie, również bardzo orzeźwiało. By zabić czas, grzebała patykiem w kupce podgniłych liści, choć nie dane jej było pobyć w samotności długo:

— Czemu nie wchodzisz do wody?

Odwróciła się zaraz, gotowa bronić swojego zdania, aczkolwiek szybko się rozmyśliła. Przed nią stał wyjątkowo dziwny chłopak, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziała. Był dużo niższy od niej, a do tego niespotykanie chudy. Pomimo upału miał na sobie dżinsowe, podarte ogrodniczki, jego włosy wyglądały, jakby nikt ich nie czesał od tygodni, a skórę miał tak bladą, że Petunii natychmiast przyszły na myśl wampiry z „Opowieści z krypty". Chłopak, nic sobie nie robiąc z jej wnikliwych obserwacji, sam zmierzył ją analitycznym, bezczelnym spojrzeniem, po czym kiwnął głową z pełnym zrozumieniem.

— To dlatego, że masz cycki?

Petunia zrobiła wielkie oczy i zasłoniła rękami wątłą klatkę piersiową. Nieznajomy zmarszczył czarne brwi.

— Nie przejmuj się. Widziałem już jedne u sąsiadki. — Usiadł obok niej bez zaproszenia i wziął do ręki leżący nieopodal kamień. — Nic specjalnego — poinformował ją, w razie gdyby nadal czuła się niezręcznie. Obserwował chwilę jezioro, mrużąc oczy w skupieniu i marszcząc swój wielki nos. — Ale twoje pewnie są jeszcze za małe, wiec tym bardziej nie masz czym się zadręczać.

To powiedziawszy, mały podglądacz wyważył kamień w dłoni i rzucił go przed siebie z pełną precyzją. Trafił największego chłopaka prosto w kark, a gdy ten się odwrócił, spojrzał bezpośrednio na zaskoczoną Petunię, która wyglądała na bardzo winną. Kiedy zerknęła w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą siedział ten dziwny chłopiec, zobaczyła tylko odciski bosych stóp na mokrym piasku. Domyśliła się, że musiał skoczyć w tataraki, co zaraz sama uczyniła, bo ogromny, ostrzyżony na jeża lokalny łobuziak parł przez wodę w jej stronę, krzycząc, że ją zabije — w co święcie mu wierzyła.

Uciekała przez zarośla, starając się nie nadepnąć na porzucone przez bezdomnych potłuczone butelki lub ostre kamienie, cały czas słysząc za sobą wściekłe okrzyki. Kiedy w końcu przedarła się przez florę otaczającą błotnisty brzeg rzeki, w oddali zobaczyła uciekającego rozbójnika w ogrodniczkach. Był niezwykle szybki. Przeskakiwał przez suche krzaki i zwalone gałęzie z taką zwinnością, jakby sam stanowił część lasu.

— Mam cię! — Usłyszała nagle ze swojej lewej i poczuła ostre szarpnięcie. Upadła prosto w błoto.

Wyrośnięty ponad wiek rozbójnik, którego trafił kamień obcego urwipołcia, był synem zastępcy dyrektora fabryki. Spośród wszystkich dzieci zawsze pozwalał sobie na najwięcej, bo dobrze wiedział, że nikt mu nie podskoczy.

— Co, myślałaś, że jesteś taka zabawna? Zaraz ci pokażę! — Wziął w tłustą rękę kawałek zakopanej w piachu cegły, po czym z całej siły rąbnął nią w ramię Petunii.

Zawyła z bólu, jednocześnie odsuwając się od niego tak szybko, jak pozwalała na to obecna niezręczna pozycja.

— Patrzcie jak ucieka! Masz rację, uciekaj! — Złapał ją za nogi i uniósł znowu rękę.

Petunia zakryła twarz, gotowa na otrzymanie kolejnego ciosu, ale w tym samym momencie usłyszała gdzieś z boku znajomy, wojowniczy pisk:

— HEJ!

Zaraz potem drobne, bose stopy zabiły o piasek i ktoś wpadł na chłopaka z całą swoją mocą.

— Zostaw moją siostrę, Bradley! — zakrzyknęła Lily, skacząc na niego ze zwinnością małej i wyjątkowo rozwścieczonej wiewiórki, którą zresztą bardzo przypominała.

Szarpała go za uszy, wsadzała palce w oczy, kopała go po nogach i generalnie stosowała wszystkie chwyty dozwolone na podwórku.

Dzieciaki taplające się w rzece były zbyt zajęte zabawą, by zauważyć, że Bradley znów się nad kimś znęca — nie stanowiło to też wielkiej nowości. Gdy Lily odciągnęła napastnika rozpaczliwymi atakami, Petunia w przypływie odwagi rozejrzała się za bronią. Niestety, w tatarakach dostrzegła jedynie potłuczoną, brązową butelkę ze znajomą, pomarańczową etykietką piwa Bass. Będzie musiała improwizować…

— Hej, Bradley!

Zanim wyjątkowo agresywny wyrostek zdołał zrobić Lily coś gorszego, niż wytarganie jej za włosy, Petunia dopadła do niego i przyłożyła mu kolanem prosto w krocze — zupełnie jak ta aktorka w westernie, na który ojciec zabrał je w zeszłe święta. Nie spodziewała się, że będzie z tego tyle krzyku, a on padnie jak długi, ale część dzieciaków zaczęła się śmiać, więc nie żałowała swojego czynu zbyt mocno. Lily wykazała się refleksem — zaraz złapała swoje ubrania i czmychnęła do lasu, a Petunia natychmiast podążyła za nią. Wszyscy się przed nimi rozstąpili i na jeden, poważny moment przestało ją obchodzić, że kompletnie porwała spódnicę i pokaleczyła sobie kolana.

Tego dnia obydwie panienki wróciły do domu umorusane błotem, podrapane i ogólnie w stanie, który Linda Evans podsumowała nieziemską awanturą. Gdy siostry zostały odesłane do łóżka bez kolacji, jeszcze długo leżały w ciemności i nie mogły zasnąć. Wiedziały, że odtąd będą dzielić straszliwy, mroczny sekret — pokonały w walce największego łobuza i uszły z życiem. Jasnym było, że Bradley już planuje zemstę i następnym razem pewnie je dopadnie, ale dziś były wojowniczkami. Siostrami na zawsze.

Do solennej przysięgi o siostrzeństwie, wymienionej z Lily szeptem, Petunia dodała w duchu własny podpunkt — dobrze zapamiętała, przez kogo tak naprawdę wpadły w kłopoty i nie zamierzała mu tego darować.

Siostry zdołały uniknąć zemsty Bradleya aż do rozpoczęcia nowego roku szkolnego, kiedy „sprawiedliwość" została wymierzona Petunii przy okazji podwórkowej gry w palanta. Bradley walnął ją piłką tak mocno, że starsza panna Evans przez cały dzień chodziła z opuchniętym policzkiem. Miała szczerą nadzieję, że gdzieś uda jej się spotkać tego, który był za ten cały bałagan odpowiedzialny, ale w ciągu kilku kolejnych tygodni zorientowała się, że on chyba nie chodził do szkoły wcale. Zanim klątwy i wyzwiska zdołały jednak dosięgnąć samozwańczego dziwaka znad rzeki, życie po raz pierwszy pokazało Petunii, że ma dużo większe poczucie humoru, niż mogłaby je o to podejrzewać.

Zarząd otrzymał od hrabstwa natychmiastowy nakaz zamknięcia fabryki w Cokeworth. W okolicy świąt na dobre przestała działać. Gdy w nocy z dwudziestego na dwudziestego pierwszego grudnia stanęły wszystkie turbiny w maszynach, a z komina uleciał ostatni obłok duszącego dymu, mieszkańcy z najdłuższą rezydenturą słusznie przeczuwali, że dla miasta oznacza to początek końca. Nie mylili się, bo i też złorzeczące starsze panie rzadko kiedy się mylą.

Bradley i jego rodzina wynieśli się wraz z nadejściem nowego roku, podobnie jak znakomita większość, która straciła pracę. Petunia odetchnęła z ulgą. Nie wiedziała, że prawdziwe kłopoty miały dopiero nadejść; co więcej, minie jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim zorientuje się, że faktyczne fatum zwiastują sowy.

* * *

Na swoje jedenaste urodziny Petunia dostała od matki pierwszą książkę, która jej się spodobała. Wznowione wydanie debiutu Agathy Christie, oprócz wciągającej historii, zawierało dodatkowe ilustracje: rysunek fragmentu testamentu oraz mapę domu, w którym rozegrało się morderstwo. To ostatnie zaciekawiło dziewczynkę najbardziej. Spędziła kilka następnych godzin wodząc palcem po ścianach i ścieżkach, starając się dociec kto zabił.

Pan Evans postanowił podarować córce specjalny dzień, tylko dla nich, więc po południu zabrał ją do Londynu. Jako jedyny w mieście nie stracił pracy, gdy fabryka upadła, bo z zawodu zajmował się czymś zupełnie innym, a Petunia wiedziała o tym dobrze i w swoim dziecięcym mniemaniu uważała się za bogaczkę lub przynajmniej kogoś lepszego od reszty Cokeworth. Przez całą drogę obserwowała krajobraz przez okno pociągu, głaszcząc palcami miękki, czerwony fotel i zerkając co jakiś czas, jak ojciec w zamyśleniu stuka palcami o uda, zupełnie jakby grał na wyimaginowanym fortepianie. Nie wiedziała, że jej urodziny stanowiły dla niego stosowną wymówkę, by odwiedzić stare kąty, ale on nie widział powodu, by jej o tym mówić.

W The Royal Opera pracował jego dobry kolega, Steven Tito, z którym znali się jeszcze ze studiów na akademii muzycznej. Korpulentny Anglik włoskiego pochodzenia podobno był teraz kumplem od kieliszka samego Webstera, czego Michael Evans niesłychanie mu zazdrościł. Steven, ze względu na stare czasy, pozwolił im usiąść za kulisami podczas próby do _Wesela Figara._ Niestety, kiedy tylko przed orkiestrą stanął dyrygent wielbiony przez całą Anglię, pan Evans nie potrafił usiedzieć w ciszy:

— Kiedyś na tej scenie występowała sama Maria Callas… — szeptał do córki, razem z nią z nabożną czcią obserwując kanał dla orkiestry przez szparę w kotarze. — Popatrz na ten fortepian! — Na widok błyszczącego, czarnego Steinwaya, wstrzymał na chwilę oddech.

Petunia nie znała się na muzyce, choć kiedy była młodsza ojciec postawił sobie za cel nauczenia jej przynajmniej kilku utworów. Umiała grać — niezbyt dobrze, bez krzty wirtuozerii, ale przynajmniej na tyle przyzwoicie, by oddać sprawiedliwość puli kompozytorskich genów, których była częścią.

Wizyta w mieście zakończyła się, całkiem niespodziewanie, przejażdżką metrem do Ealing, gdzie babcia Lily i Petunii mieszkała jeszcze od wojny. Widywała swoje wnuczki bardzo rzadko, zazwyczaj wymawiając się brakiem czasu i bólem w stawach. Petunia podejrzewała, że zwyczajnie nie przepadała za dziećmi, dlatego teraz ściskała swój bilet za trzy pensy tak nerwowo, że mokre od potu dłonie praktycznie całkowicie rozmazały tusz na szorstkim papierku.

Margaret Evans odwiedziła ich w Cokeworth tylko raz i wyjechała jeszcze tego samego dnia. Była prawdziwą Angielką, w której żyłach płynęła herbata, a akcent miała tak wyważony i elegancki, że mogłaby dawać lekcje. Co więcej, stawiała żelazny opór wszystkim pomysłom syna i nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru wynosić się do żadnego domu spokojnej starości. Skoro Niemcy nie dali jej rady, Michael szczerze wątpił, by on coś tu wskórał.

 _Madam_ Evans nie chciała również słyszeć o mieszkaniu w pobliżu synowej, za którą, delikatnie mówiąc, nie przepadała. Niechęć była całkowicie odwzajemniona. Matka zawsze uważała, że Michael ożenił się z kobietą wyjątkowo poniżej swojego statusu, co wielokrotnie dawała Lindzie odczuć — wiadomo, że gdyby został w Londynie i nie ulegał _tej kobiecie_ , miałby szansę na dużo większą karierę! _Ta kobieta_ natomiast nieustannie próbowała wydostać męża spod wpływu rodzicielki, ale on pozostawał głuchy na jej argumenty. Margaret Evans wychowała syna samodzielnie w czasach, gdy samotne matki chętnie wrzucano do jednego worka z prostytutkami, zatem rościła sobie pełne prawo zarówno do niego, jak i do domu w Ealing — w chwilach słabości Linda burczała pod nosem, że stara wyciągnie swoje szpony z obydwu dopiero po śmierci.

— Myślisz, że babcia ma dla mnie prezent? — zapytała Petunia, wsuwając rękę w szczupłą, gładką dłoń ojca.

Michael uśmiechnął się tylko enigmatycznie, zaczynając gwizdać pod nosem swoją ulubioną piosenkę. Gwizdanie, jak wiadomo, to nie taka sobie zwykła czynność — owszem, każdy jest w stanie przywołać taksówkę, ale wydać z siebie czysty, niefałszujący takt? Do tego trzeba praktyki, której on miał akurat mnóstwo. Na nic jednak zdały się jego wysiłki zmiany tematu, Petunii nadal pociły się ręce. Zawsze myślała, że babcia jej nie lubi i zastanawiała się gorączkowo, czy coś się w tej kwestii zmieniło.

Gdy wyszli ze stacji, przeszli spacerem wzdłuż Alexandra Street, mijając szeregi identycznych, białych domków otoczonych żelaznymi płotkami i murkami z czerwonawej cegły. W końcu dotarli do ostatniego po lewej. Petunia poznała babcię już po niewyraźnym zarysie sylwetki w witrażowych wstawkach w drzwiach wejściowych.

— Michael! — Starsza pani przywitała się z synem dość wylewnie, zanim przeniosła uwagę na wnuczkę.

— Hmm, wyrosłaś — zauważyła, patrząc na nią z nieodgadnioną miną, po czym nadstawiła upudrowany, gładki policzek. — Daj babci buziaka.

Kiedy weszli do salonu, urządzonego całkowicie na żółto, mieszkające w ozdobnej klatce papużki faliste zaskrzeczały na widok gości.

— Cicho tam!

Na ten rozkaz natychmiast się uspokoiły, a gdy pani domu podała herbatę, Petunia z wielkim trudem usiadła w miejscu. Rozglądała się po urządzonym ze smakiem pomieszczeniu, podziwiając obrazki, ozdobne talerze, obrusy, serwety i antyki. Nie pamiętała, kiedy była tu ostatnio i zamierzała zapamiętać wszystko, by ze szczegółami zreferować Lily. Im więcej ciepłej herbaty wypijała, tym bardziej zaczynała się odprężać. Babcia, przez moment ignorując gości, karmiła papużki, mamrocząc coś do nich z czułością. „Z pewnością nie może być aż taka straszna", pomyślała Petunia rozsądnie.

— A tak! — Margaret ledwo wygładziła spódnicę, by usiąść i zaraz się podniosła. — Chodź ze mną — zadyrygowała, wyciągając dłoń do wnuczki. — Twój prezent czeka na górze.

Podniecona Petunia odstawiła ostrożnie filiżankę na stolik i poszła za babcią, podczas gdy Michael rzucił szybkie spojrzenie ku stojącemu w rogu pianinu. Obydwie nie zdążyły nawet postawić stopy na piętrze, gdy w całym domu rozbrzmiał Mozart.

— Chodź. — Babcia otworzyła drzwi swojej sypialni, której ściany i obicia mebli były z kolei wyłącznie niebieskie.

Na dużym łóżku z baldachimem spoczywało tekturowe pudełko, do którego Petunia zaraz przyskoczyła. Margaret obserwowała, jak dziewczynka wyjmuje ze środka ciężką, zgniłozieloną, elektryczną maszynę do pisania i kładzie ją niepewnie na puszystej pościeli. Maszyna nosiła wyraźne ślady użytkowania, ale była w całkiem dobrym stanie.

— Przenoszenie wiersza nie działa, ale to przecież można robić ręcznie. Nawet wciąż dzwoni. — Starsza pani usiadła na łóżku i pogładziła palcem wytarty, okrągły klawisz spacji. — Pracowałam na niej dla gazety, rozumiesz. A teraz twoja kolej.

Petunia nie zrozumiała aluzji. Wpatrywała się w swój prezent, jak w coś absolutnie magicznego.

— Jeżeli szybko się nie wydostaniesz z tego zgniłego miasta, zasiedzisz się tam razem z resztą plebsu — wyjaśniła Margaret z przebiegłą miną. — A ja mam wobec ciebie dużo większe plany, moja droga.


	3. 3 – It's Yesterday Once More

**Rozdział trzeci —** ** _It's yesterday once more_**

* * *

Minie jeszcze sporo czasu, zanim Petunia rozliczy się z marzeniami i odkryje, dokąd może ją zaprowadzić biegła umiejętność pisania na maszynie. Gdyby czytała gazety, które jak na razie stanowiły dla niej apogeum nudy, być może jej uwagę przykułyby liczne ogłoszenia o treści: „Stenotypistka przepisze" lub „Stenotypistka napisze: list, podanie, ogłoszenie, etc." Na razie stanęło jednak na mozolnym wystukaniu kilku listów dla matki, które ta i tak musiała później poprawić odręcznie, popisywaniu się przed Lily, by wzbudzić zazdrość, a na koniec zamknięciu prezentu w szafie.

Rok później Petunia nadal uważała, że kiedy dorośnie, zostanie prywatnym detektywem. Sekretarka była zbyt zwyczajna, a ona, jak każda nastolatka, wychodziła z założenia, że pewnego dnia podbije świat swoją wyjątkowością. Postanowiła zatem od razu zabrać się za wszelką literaturę fachową. Po uporaniu się z Agathą Christie, natychmiast sięgnęła po „Przygody Sherlocka Holmesa". Starsza panna Evans nigdy nie była specjalnie żarliwą czytelniczką, dlatego przebrnęła przez książkę dopiero w okolicach Świętego Andrzeja — zawinięta w dwa koce i zmuszona przez matkę do założenia grubych, gryzących skarpet z owczej wełny.

Pewnego popołudnia, tuż przed świętami, Margaret Evans wysłała do syna niespodziewany telegram, w którym ogłosiła chęć przybycia do Cokeworth na „przedświąteczną herbatkę i ciasteczka z wnuczkami". Z racji faktu, że przez ostatnie kilka lat wizyta „jej królewskiej mości" nastąpiła jedynie… cóż, nigdy, Linda nieco histerycznie zabrała się za pranie i sprzątanie. Wszystkie obrusy, cała pościel i ręczniki przeszły bezlitosne katusze w krochmalu, by na końcu zawisnąć na sznurach rozciągniętych przy wiekowym, kaflowym piecu. Dziewczynki, rzecz jasna, natychmiast skorzystały z okazji i urządziły tam sobie indiańską kryjówkę, w której bawiły się świetnie, dopóki matka nie przegoniła ich stamtąd miotłą. Gdy wszystko było dostatecznie suche, Petunię wysłano do Marjorie Shelton — przyjaciółki Lindy, która jako jedyna w mieście posiadała magiel. Opatulona w szalik i gruby płaszcz Petunia szła zatem przez miasto, świadoma powagi misji. Z nabożeństwem niosła ciężki, wyładowany po brzegi wiklinowy kosz i uważała przy tym, by nie wdepnąć w zaspę ani nie poślizgnąć się na zdradzieckich ślizgawkach, które lubiły się tworzyć na nierównych, błotnistych ulicach miasteczka. Gdy minęła rzekę, usłyszała znajome, ociężałe chlupanie, do którego wbrew pozorom tak się już przyzwyczaiła, że wzbudzało w niej pewnego rodzaju poczucie bezpieczeństwa — trzeba bowiem nadmienić, że ta konkretna rzeka nigdy nie zamarzała na zimę. Raz nawet przyjechało ją zbadać dwóch naukowców z Królewskiej Akademii Nauk, ale wyjechali zaraz po pobraniu swoich próbek i pomiarów. Mieszkańcy Cokeworth nigdy się zatem nie dowiedzieli, co takiego czai się w brunatnych odmętach.

Petunia maszerowała dzielnie i chuchała energicznie, obserwując jak jej oddech zamienia się w parę. W ten sposób urozmaicała sobie nieco to, bądź co bądź nudne, zadanie. Zastanawiała się, czy to właśnie tak wygląda dym papierosowy i czy dobrze by wyglądała z fifką w dłoni. Wszystkie aktorki zdawały się mieć co najmniej jedno zdjęcie z długą, czarną fifką… Gdy dotarła do bocznej uliczki, przy której kiedyś znajdował się teatr, zobaczyła w oddali ciemne sylwetki, szperające po lesie i przemykające między drzewami. „Zbierają chrust", pomyślała natychmiast.

Zima w Cokeworth wciąż była czasem głodu i chorób. Na samym początku grudnia szron i mróz zdążyły już przedrzeć się przez szpary w ścianach i oknach i sprowadzić wczesną epidemię zapalenia płuc. Temperatura nie wzrastała już powyżej zera i każdy wiedział, że tak miało pozostać aż do wiosny. W Cokeworth grudzień wcale nie zwiastował świąt — przypominał o biedzie i sprawiał, że mniej zamożna część mieszkańców, której nie stać było na ogrzewanie, podejmowała desperackie kroki ocieplenia mieszkań i domów. Petunia zatrzymała się na chwilę, słuchając suchych trzasków łamanych patyków. Poczuła delikatny ucisk w żołądku. Po raz kolejny powtórzyła sobie mantrę, która towarzyszyła jej od czasów dzieciństwa — _nigdy, nigdy, nigdy nie chce być biedna._

Wracając do domu przez opustoszałe miasto, z naręczem idealnie wyprasowanego prania, starała się bardzo głośno tupać— pomimo względnie wczesnej pory, panowały egipskie ciemności. By dodać sobie odwagi, Petunia robiła wokół siebie mnóstwo hałasu. Kiedy przeszła ostatnią przecznicę, w oddali zamajaczyła jej przygarbiona nad chodnikiem sylwetka. Już miała przejść na drugą stronę ulicy, ale spostrzegła, że nie był to nikt dorosły. Zaraz też sobie przypomniała, że detektyw nie powinien okazywać strachu. Kto wie, być może był to ktoś interesujący, o kim mogłaby napisać swoją pierwszą powieść kryminalną? Zaciekawiona podeszła bliżej.

Ku jej rozczarowaniu, na krawężniku siedział znajomy gagatek, który, jak się okazało, miał chyba nawyk ubierania się niestosownie do pogody: rękawiczki bez palców i za duża, wyświechtana kurtka nie wyglądały Petunii na specjalnie praktyczny ubiór w taki mróz. Chłopak, zbyt zajęty sobą, początkowo w ogóle nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Ściskał w bladej dłoni patyk i rozgrzebywał nim truchło potrąconego kota, który sądząc po stadium rozkładu musiał tu leżeć już ładnych kilka dni.

— Co robisz? — skarciła go odruchowo, zniesmaczona tym widokiem, a on odwrócił się w jej stronę momentalnie.

Rozpoznał ją zaraz i burknął coś pod nosem. Nie wydawał się ani trochę zawstydzony swoim zajęciem, wręcz przeciwnie — wykrzywił się z pretensją, niezadowolony, że ktoś go od niego odrywa. W mdłym świetle ulicznej latarni Petunia dostrzegła jego rozciętą wargę i natychmiast doszła do wniosku, że musiał sprowokować kolejną awanturę.

— Nadal mnie nie przeprosiłeś za tamto lato — powiedziała wyniośle, zaskoczona, że chłopak wrócił do grzebania patykiem w naruszonym przez gawrony kocie i nic sobie nie robił z jej obecności.

— Oj, nieszczęście… — Uśmiechnął się ironicznie, daleki od wdawania się z nią w głębszą dyskusję.

Petunia sapnęła gniewnie, zaciskając palce mocniej na koszu z praniem. Z jakiegoś powodu chciała się z nim pokłócić (i wygrać, naturalnie), ale on nie ustępował i nadal udawał, że jej nie widzi.

— Bradley mnie zaatakował, wiesz? A ty uciekłeś! Jak rasowy tchórz!

Gdy jej słowa dobrze wybrzmiały na opustoszałej ulicy, na chwilę przestał skrobać patykiem po zmrożonym mięsie. Spojrzał Petunii prosto w oczy, nieznacznie zarumieniony na twarzy. Poczuła dziwny niepokój, zupełnie jakby temperatura spadła o kolejnych kilka stopni. Chwilę potem odrzucił patyk na bok i bez słowa ruszył wzdłuż ulicy, wciskając zmarznięte ręce głęboko do kieszeni.

— Hej! — krzyknęła za nim, co dało efekt mniej więcej podobny do każdej poprzedniej próby rozpoczęcia konwersacji.

Nie wiedząc czemu właściwie się przejmuje, obróciła się na pięcie i podążyła w przeciwnym kierunku, tym razem kierując się już prosto do domu.

* * *

Normalnie w ogóle by o nim nie myślała. Wcześniej nie wykazywał nią nawet większego zainteresowania (zresztą z wzajemnością), ale po nowym roku coś się zmieniło. Petunia nie potrafiła sprecyzować, co dokładnie się stało, a nawet gdyby musiała, to i tak nie miałaby na to ochoty. Znacznie łatwiej przychodziło udawanie, bo pewnych tematów w domu Evansów zwyczajnie się nie poruszało. Jednakże, bez względu na osobiste preferencje, w ciągu ostatnich tygodni wszystkim domownikom zaczęło brakować racjonalnych argumentów, by wytłumaczyć… niezwykłe zbiegi okoliczności wokół Lily. Jakby tego było mało, Petunia zauważyła, że właśnie te „zbiegi okoliczności" sprawiały, że odrażający chłopak znad rzeki nie chciał zostawić jej siostry w spokoju.

Starały się go unikać jak tylko mogły, ale on jakimś sposobem zawsze je znajdował. Po jakimś czasie Petunia popadła w paranoję. Miała wrażenie, że je śledził. Bała się pytać młodszej siostry o zdanie, bo pomimo wszystko nie chciała jej straszyć. Nie wiedziała, że Lily nie podejmuje z nią tematu dokładnie z tych samych powodów. Te „przypadkowe" spotkania już dawno przestały je irytować — teraz zwyczajnie się go bały. Przy okazji codziennego zmywania naczyń, Petunia postanowiła wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Zapytała matki, która, jak święcie wierzyła, wiedziała wszystko o wszystkich:

— Ach, ten… — Linda zawiesiła głos w stylu, który dorośli uważali za nieczytelny dla dzieci. Myliła się bardzo, Petunia dobrze znała ten ton i wiedziała, że to, czego zaraz się dowie, nie będzie zbyt optymistyczne:

— To pewnie chłopak Snape'ów, biedne dziecko… Mieszkają po drugiej stronie rzeki — dodała szybko, zupełnie jakby to miało coś znaczyć.

Pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą, dosypując płatków mydlanych do swojej komory zlewu i oddając czysty talerz Petunii, która zaraz opłukała go dokładnie i przekazała Lily do wytarcia.

— Mam nadzieję, że się z nim nie zadajesz? — zapytała natychmiast pani Evans.

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie.

— Dlaczego o niego pytasz?

Lily szturchnęła Petunię porozumiewawczo, ale ona udawała, że tego nie zauważyła.

— Widziałam raz, jak dręczył kota sąsiadów — skłamała, choć w swoim mniemaniu zwyczajnie nieco podkoloryzowała prawdę. — I rzucał w innych kamieniami!

Przecież ten biedny kot skądś się tam wziął, a podejrzany obdartus bezsprzecznie musiał maczać palce w przedwczesnym odejściu biednego stworzenia.

 _Prawda?_

— W każdym razie nie chciałabym, żebyście się z nim bawiły. Snape'owie to… bardzo specyficzni ludzie. — Linda skierowała te słowa szczególnie do swojej młodszej córki, która bezwiednie oddelegowała talerz do szafki, kierując go do niej jedynie siłą woli. Petunia zasłoniła usta dłońmi, a Linda natychmiast odebrała Lily resztę naczyń.

— Lily! — W jej oczach malowało się przerażenie. — Rozmawiałyśmy o tym!

— Przepraszam… Tak było szybciej.

— A jakby cię ktoś zobaczył? — Pani Evans włożyła talerze na swoje miejsce i oddelegowała córki z kuchni. — Wystarczy już tego. Marsz to swojego pokoju, obydwie!

Petunia, czując się niesprawiedliwie zbesztana, przepchnęła się na schodach przed siostrą, ze złością zatrzaskując jej drzwi przed nosem.

* * *

Pamiętała wszystko, co związane z tamtym dniem. Gdyby kiedykolwiek przyszło jej zeznawać w tej sprawie, ani chybi potrafiłaby odtworzyć bieg wydarzeń z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami. Zaczęło się od sklepu. Bywały takie momenty, dosłownie kilka razy w roku, gdy zapyziały sklepik spożywczy na głównej ulicy w końcu doprowadzał do porządku swoje fundusze i zamawiał generalne dostawy. Były to okazje rzadkie, podnoszące sprzedaż o trzysta procent, ale też i niemożliwe do przewidzenia. Stary George Brightmann widocznie lubił stwarzać wokół siebie atmosferę zaskoczenia. Dlatego właśnie, ilekroć wieść rozniosła się po mieście, wszystkie panie domu rzucały to, co akurat robiły, łapały płaszcze, które były pod ręką i biegły razem z dziećmi ile sił w nogach, byleby tylko ustawić się w kolejce na czas.

Tego dnia pani Evans dowiedziała się o dostawie od sąsiadki, która zanim zbiegła z trzeciego piętra, mało nie łamiąc sobie karku na krzywych, kamiennych schodach, załomotała do ich drzwi. Gdy tylko Linda jej otworzyła, mając jeszcze na dłoniach gumowe rękawice do sprzątania, panna Lois McClyde wysapała:

— Pani kochana, rzucili dostawę!

Świadoma powagi sytuacji, Lina zaraz sąsiadce podziękowała i ruszyła po płaszcz.

— Lois! Zajmij mi miejsce w kolejce! — krzyknęła jeszcze, ale nie była pewna, czy ją usłyszała, bo drzwi frontowe trzasnęły z takim rozmachem, że prawie wypadły z futryny.

— Dziewczynki! Dziewczynki, chodźcie na dół! — Zaczęła biegać po domu w poszukiwaniu koszy, toreb i siatek, a gdy tylko jej córki przybiegły do korytarza, każda otrzymała po kilka sztuk.

— Ubierajcie się! Szybko, szybko, już!

Wypadła na ulicę jeszcze w kapciach, puszczając się biegiem przed siebie. Petunia złapała Lily za rękę, domyślając się, co się święci, po czym chcąc nie chcąc podążyły za matką. Kolejka przed sklepem ciągnęła się przez pół głównej ulicy. Stojące w niej kobiety wyglądały bardzo podobnie do pani Evans — niektóre miały jeszcze wałki na głowie, inne wcale nie zdążyły zabrać wierzchniego odzienia i teraz trzęsły się z zimna w styczniowym przymrozku. Na szczęście kobieca rywalizacja szła w parze z solidarnością — wieści rozchodziły się po kolejce bardzo szybko, niektóre wysłały dzieci do domu, by przyniosły zapasowe kurtki i szaliki, którymi dobrodusznie dzieliły się z sąsiadkami.

— Dziewczynki, prędko, ustawiajcie się. — Linda zauważyła Lois McClyde, która pomachała jej z daleka.

Ku jej rozpaczy stała gdzieś na szarym końcu kolejki, ale lepsze to, niż nic. Lily i Petunia westchnęły zgodnie, przygotowane psychicznie na najnudniejsze popołudnie swojego życia. Osobiście nienawidziły dostaw u Brightmanna. Oznaczało to wielogodzinne stanie na mrozie i dźwiganie ciężkich siat i koszy, które jakimś cudem zawsze były wyładowane po brzegi. Jeżeli zachodziła taka potrzeba, ich matka zamieniała się w prawdziwą bestię targu.

— Moja droga, słyszałaś? — szepnęła do Lindy Audrey Fincher, naczelna plotkara Cokeworth, która przydreptała do nich z początku kolejki.

— Nie, nie słyszałam — odparła pani Evans.

— Podobno mają prawdziwe jajka!

— Nie! — Lindzie aż się zaświeciły oczy.

— Tak! — Stojąca w pewnej odległości wdowa Stevens gorliwie pokiwała głową. — Żona rzeźnika powiedziała, że dziś rano udało jej się dostać cały tuzin!

— Podobno Brightmann ma kontakty na wsi — dodała Audrey, patrząc na Lindę znacząco. — Jego matka, tak słyszałam.

Petunia patrzyła to na jedną, to na drugą, chłonąc z ciekawością każde słowo.

— Ja słyszałam, że jego ojciec ma farmę — licytowała się Stevens.

— Dziadek, kochana, dziadek — skorygowała tamta. — Czternaście lat temu całą rodziną przenieśli się tu z południa.

— Audrey, przecież my jesteśmy południem — wtrąciła Linda z uprzejmym uśmiechem.

— O, takie rzeczy to ja sobie wypraszam!

Później zaczęły rozmawiać o niezbyt interesujących sprawach, rzucając przy tym aluzjami, których Petunia zupełnie nie rozumiała. Stała przy matce i popychała butem kamienie do studzienki ściekowej, aż Lily pociągnęła ją za rękaw.

— Co chcesz? — mruknęła Petunia.

Lily rozejrzała się na boki, po czym odsłoniła kieszeń płaszczyka i z niecnym uśmieszkiem pokazała jej talię kart.

— Skąd to masz? — szepnęła Petunia, upewniając się, że mama nie patrzy.

Odeszły z Lily nieco dalej, by mogły rozmawiać swobodnie. Na szczęście pani Evans była zbyt zajęta plotkami.

— Z biurka taty — odparła z dumą Lily.

— Ale tata zamyka szuflady na klucz. — Petunia zmarszczyła czoło. Zaraz potem na jej twarzy odmalowało się zrozumienie.

— Lily! Przecież mama powiedziała, że ci nie wolno!

— Och, daj już spokój — zirytowała się młodsza, kładąc koszyk na chodniku i odciągając Petunię na koniec kolejki, by móc rozłożyć karty na blaszanym parapecie jednej z czynszówek. — Wolałabyś tu stać i umierać z nudów?

Petunia, wiedziona wieloletnim doświadczeniem, zgodziła się zaraz z jej argumentacją. Lily z zadowoleniem rozdała karty i zaczęły grać w zakazanego przez matkę Piotrusia. Mijały godziny, a kolejka posuwała się do przodu w ślimaczym tempie. Większość kobiet prosiła sąsiadki, by zajęły im miejsce i gnały do domu, by przygotować obiad dla mężów, ale Linda trwała twardo przy swoim. Petunia czasem jej nienawidziła.

— Ha! Znowu wygrałam! — Lily zgarnęła karty, a Petunia zacisnęła usta ze złości.

Zazwyczaj to ona wygrywała w karty, ale od jakiegoś czasu Lily wypracowała tajemniczą technikę, której Petunia nie mogła rozgryźć. Wyglądało to tak, jakby podmieniała karty, ale przecież to niemożliwe — zauważyłaby coś.

— Oszukujesz! — Petunia ze złością zrzuciła karty z parapetu i tupnęła nogą, nic sobie nie robiąc z karcących spojrzeń sąsiadek.

— Wcale nie! — Ale niecny uśmieszek ją zdradził, co jeszcze bardziej wytrąciło Petunię z równowagi.

— Wcale tak! Robisz coś z kartami, przyznaj się! — Szturchnęła Lily tak mocno, że ta zatoczyła się do tyłu i wpadła na kogoś z rozmachem.

Ku zaskoczeniu Petunii, był to bardzo jej znajomy typek, którego miała nadzieję już nigdy więcej nie oglądać.

Snape przytrzymał Lily za łokieć, ale ona natychmiast się wyrwała, z powątpiewaniem oglądając jego podziurawiony sweter i znoszone buty, które musiały być co najmniej o trzy rozmiary za duże.

— Lily, odsuń się. — Petunia przyciągnęła siostrę do siebie i spojrzała na chłopaka wojowniczo.

— Co ty tu robisz? — warknęła. — Zabrakło ci nad rzeką kotów?

Próbowała odnaleźć w sobie dość autorytetu, by go odstraszyć, a przy niedożywionym wyrostku nie było jej trudno zdobyć się na konieczną pogardę. W swoim mniemaniu była pogromczynią największego łobuza na podwórku, z pewnością poradzi sobie z odgonieniem intruza.

— Nie przejmuj się nią — powiedział Snape, patrząc tylko na Lily. — Ona nic nie rozumie.

Starał się mówić spokojnie, ale głos nieco mu drżał. Petunia wykorzystała to z bezwzględnością snajpera:

— To chłopak od Snape'ów, biedne stworzenie — powiedziała głośno, uśmiechając się pogardliwie. — Mieszkają po drugiej stronie rzeki i całe dnie plotą głupoty.

— Zamknij się! — krzyknął, postępując krok w jej stronę.

Lily pospiesznie pozbierała leżące na chodniku karty i pociągnęła Petunię za rękaw. Kolejka prawie się kończyła, a matka całkiem zniknęła im z oczu.

— Petunio, chodźmy.

Ale Petunia była w nastroju na wojnę i nic sobie nie robiła z jej próśb. Czuła oszałamiającą przewagę i nie zamierzała z niej zrezygnować.

— Trzymaj się od nas z daleka, Snape — ostrzegła.

— Od takiej mugolki jak ty? — prychnął drwiąco. — Chętnie.

Petunia nie miała pojęcia, o czym mówił, ale sposób, w jaki wypowiedział obce jej słowo wskazywał, że musiała to być jakaś obelga. Przewróciła z wyższością oczami, ale zanim zdążyła coś odpowiedzieć, Snape wbił drapieżne spojrzenie w jej siostrę.

— Nie jesteś taka, jak ona — powiedział szybko; tak szybko, jakby dzwonił z budki telefonicznej i kończył mu się czas. — Jesteś niezwykła. Jak ja. Jesteś czarownicą, Lily Evans. — Postąpił krok w ich stronę, ale Petunia odepchnęła go stanowczo.

— Zostaw ją w spokoju, zboczeńcu!

Była starsza i nigdy w swoim życiu nie chodziła głodna, więc miała na tyle siły, by trzymać go na dystans. To się mu oczywiście bardzo nie spodobało, ale wiedział, że w konfrontacji dwie na jednego jest bez szans. Splunął zatem pod nogi Petunii paskudną, żółtawą flegmą, mamrocząc pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jej obco i bardzo złowieszczo.

— Petunio, chodźmy stąd — poprosiła znów Lily.

— Tak, racja — zgodziła się łaskawie, ale gdy tylko obydwie się odwróciły, Snape warknął ponownie:

— Cholerna mugolka!

Petunia starała się nie reagować, chociaż on z satysfakcją zaobserwował, że ręce nieco jej się trzęsły.

— Co to „mugolka"? — zapytała Lily, odwracając się przez ramię tylko raz i natychmiast przyspieszając kroku, gdy zobaczyła, że dziwaczny chłopiec nadal tam stoi i patrzy się na nią z nadzieją.

— Nie mam pojęcia. To pewnie jakiś slang biedoty, nie zwracaj na niego uwagi.

— Petunio, ale jeśli miał rację? — dopytywała się. — Co jeśli faktycznie jestem inna?

— Zwariowałaś? — Petunia starała się uśmiechnąć, choć serce nadal waliło jej jak młotem. Poprawiła czerwony berecik Lily, który zsunął jej się za mocno na czoło.

— Żadne straszydło znad rzeki nie będzie ci mówić, kim jesteś. Jesteś moją siostrą, oto kim jesteś. A teraz się pospiesz, bo mama będzie zła.

Kilka dni później Lily dostała list. I chociaż Petunia bardzo by chciała wymazać to wszystko z pamięci, nie była w stanie. Skoncentrowała się więc na zapamiętaniu tego ostatniego dnia, kiedy wydawało jej się, że nie ma takiej siły, która mogłaby je rozdzielić. Okazało się niestety, że była, a jej imię brzmiało _Albus Dumbledore_.


	4. 4 – Heartless challenge

**Rozdział czwarty – Heartless challenge**

* * *

Petunia z irytacją obserwowała, jak Lily układa na łóżku wszystkie nowe książki i magiczne akcesoria. W klatce pod oknem rzucała się płomykówka, której Petunia już od progu poprzysięgła nienawidzić. Od lat błagała rodziców o zwierzątko domowe, ale ze względu na silną alergię jej siostry, żadne futerkowe stworzenie nie wchodziło w grę. Teraz Lily nie tylko miała wyjechać na drugi koniec kraju, ale zabierze też ze sobą kufer pełen skarbów i nowego towarzysza o kretyńskim imieniu Eros. Jawna niesprawiedliwość zżerała Petunię do żywego.

— Ależ kochanie, przecież chcemy się z Lily kontaktować. Nie mają tam telefonów. Zobaczysz, sama będziesz chciała do niej wysyłać listy. Będzie zupełnie jak w twoich książkach — przekonywała pani Evans, gdy stała z córkami w sklepie ze zwierzętami, którego nazwy Petunia nie miała nawet ochoty zapamiętać.

Na początku jej rodzice myśleli, że to wszystko jest jednym, wielkim żartem — dopóki na ich progu nie pojawiła się tajemnicza kobieta w karminowej pelerynie i śmiesznym kapeluszu. Przedstawiła się jako panna Galia Blanchard i twierdziła, że przybywa z ramienia Departamentu Magicznej Edukacji — cokolwiek by to miało znaczyć. Miała nawet stosowną legitymację. Gdy matka niechętnie wpuściła ją do środka, Galia natychmiast dostrzegła czające się za rogiem siostry, które obserwowały ją jak zjawisko.

— Ach! Oto i jest, nasza mała czarownica. — Panna Blanchard podeszła do Lily żwawym krokiem i wyciągnęła rękę w czarnej rękawiczce. — Jak się masz, droga Lily?

Petunia zesztywniała, drugi raz w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni słysząc słowo „czarownica". Na domiar złego, jej obecność została całkowicie zignorowana. Kobiecie ani przez myśl nie przemknęło, że być może to Petunia jest tą specjalną dziewczynką. Nie. Nawet na nią nie spojrzała.

— Może… Napije się pani herbaty? — zapytała Linda, swoim specjalnym, surowym tonem, który jej córki znały bardzo dobrze.

— Nie trzeba, kochana. — Galia wyciągnęła z kieszeni peleryny cienki, długi patyk, którym machnęła kilka razy w powietrzu.

Linda odwróciła się w stronę kuchni, a dziewczynki wychyliły zaraz zza ściany, chcąc lepiej zobaczyć. Coś zaklekotało w szafkach, rozległ się rumor, a w starej kuchence natychmiast buchnął ogień, który normalnie trzeba było podkładać i podtrzymywać przez dobre pół godziny. Pani Evans krzyknęła z przerażenia, a tymczasem panna Blanchard machnęła patykiem jeszcze raz i czajnik sam podleciał do zlewu, by napełnić się wodą. Filiżanki, razem ze spodeczkami i tacą, wyfrunęły do pokoju dziennego, by zaraz równiutko ustawić się na swoich miejscach na stole. Linda zaczęła mamrotać coś pod nosem, cofając się w stronę dzieci i natychmiast ustawiając je za sobą.

— Proszę się nie bać, droga pani. — Galia przywołała do siebie czajnik, w którym woda zagotowała się momentalnie. Gdy kuchenka ucichła, a ona spokojnie nalała herbaty do czterech filiżanek, Linda powoli oparła się o ścianę. Złapała Petunię za rękę tak mocno, że niemal połamała jej palce. Dziewczynka syknęła z bólu i próbowała matkę odsunąć, ale ta była w zbyt wielkim szoku. Lily natomiast patrzyła się na gościa z fascynacją, bez cienia strachu.

— Absolutnie nie mam złych zamiarów. Cukier? — Galia zamieszała łyżeczką w swojej filiżance.

Gdy Linda pokręciła przecząco głową, dając do zrozumienia, że nie słodzi, herbata sama poszybowała w jej stronę. Ujęła ją w drżące ręce, nie wiedząc, co o tym myśleć.

— Przybyłam tu, ponieważ tak się składa, że Lily posiada bardzo niezwykły dar… Dar, który dzielą wszyscy czarodzieje. Domyśla się pani, co to takiego? — Panna Blanchard uśmiechnęła się przebiegle, mrugając do Lily porozumiewawczo.

Podczas gdy jej młodsza siostra wyszczerzyła się do nieproszonego gościa jak głupia, Petunia zmrużyła oczy i bez słowa złapała matkę za ramię, dając jej do zrozumienia, że przynajmniej ona nigdzie się nie wybiera. Mając dwanaście lat, najstarsza panna Evans była już na tyle wysoka, by Linda mogła się na niej swobodnie oprzeć, co też zaraz zrobiła.

— W porządku. Skoro dalsze zapewnienia są zbędne, przejdźmy do szczegółów. — Panna Blanchard usiadła na krześle, po czym poklepała poufale miejsce obok siebie. — Proszę, pani Evans. Nie przedłużajmy, to przecież nic strasznego. Zaraz potem mam spotkanie w Edynburgu, a musimy jeszcze zajrzeć na Pokątną.

Istotnie, zajrzały — zajrzały do każdego sklepu na głupiej liście z głupiego listu Lily. Panna Blanchard zaprowadziła je do banku, którego strzegły przerażające, karłowate stworki. Łypały na Petunię złowieszczo, podczas gdy pani Evans wymieniała funty na niedorzeczne monety. Wszędzie po ulicy kręcili się ludzie w pokracznych strojach, mówiący o sprawach, o których Petunia nie miała zielonego pojęcia. Czuła się trochę jak w Halloween — gdyby w Halloween po ulicach chodziły prawdziwe potwory, a nie przebierańcy.

Lily maszerowała obok czarownicy z Ministerstwa, rozglądając się na boki z fascynacją, podczas gdy Petunia uparcie milczała, trzymając się matki, która, miała nadzieję, pozostawała w takim samym szoku, jak ona. Zapewne Petunia byłaby o wiele bardziej zainteresowana Pokątną, gdyby miała jakikolwiek powód, by tu być, ale nie miała. To jej siostra dołączyła do całkowicie nowego świata — do świata, w którym dla niej nie było miejsca. Dlatego Petunia szła przed siebie, poważna jak śmierć. Nie reagowała na żadną uwagę Lily i nie dała się jej nigdzie ciągnąć. Była wściekła i zazdrosna, a jej jedyną bronią w beznadziejnej sytuacji stała się pogarda. Prychała na widok każdej zakupionej książki i każdego odwiedzanego sklepu. Nadal w głębi duszy miała nadzieję, że być może to wszystko jest jedną wielką pomyłką — ktoś zrobił błąd w dokumentacji, a Lily wcale nie była czarownicą. Wszystkie te wątpliwości opuściły Petunię, zarówno jak i jej matkę, gdy na samym końcu panna Blanchard zaprowadziła je do sklepu z różdżkami.

„Sklep z różdżkami, co za nonsens," pomyślała Petunia, z ociąganiem przekraczając próg starodawnego sklepiku. W środku było duszno i ciemno, a niekończące się regały i stosy podłużnych, fioletowych pudełek zdawały się emanować swoją własną energią.

— A kogóż my tu mamy, hm? — Ni stąd ni zowąd, z głębi lokalu wynurzył się szczupły staruszek o srebrnych włosach i bystrych, jasnych oczach.

— Lily Evans, proszę pana — powiedziała poważnie, wyciągając rękę na powitanie.

— Ach. Oczywiście! Panna Evans, jak mogłem zapomnieć? — Staruszek spojrzał z rozbawieniem na jej małą dłoń i uścisnął ją delikatnie. — Garrick Ollivander, do usług, młoda damo.

Panna Blanchard i Linda wymieniły spojrzenia, teraz czując się w swoim towarzystwie o wiele swobodniej, niż jeszcze tego ranka. Tylko Petunia niestrudzenie stała przy drzwiach, wciąż ponura i pełna odrazy.

— Panno Evans, czy wiesz, czym się zajmuję? — zapytał pan Ollivander, podchodząc do jednego z wysokich regałów.

Wyciągnął z niego dokładnie dwa pudełka, które ułożył na ladzie, tuż obok siebie. Spojrzał na podekscytowanego rudzielca znad okularów, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

— Czy kupię od pana różdżkę? — Lily przesunęła dłonią po pudełku po lewej, a Ollivander zaraz je otworzył.

Gdy oczy Lily spoczęły na błyszczącej różdżce z jasnego drewna, przeszedł ją dreszcz.

— Zobaczymy, panno Evans. Która dłoń ma moc?

— Prawa — odparła rezolutnie, co widać bardzo czarodzieja rozbawiło, bo zachichotał pod nosem.

— Bardzo dobrze, bardzo dobrze! Proszę wyciągnąć ją przed siebie… Świetnie. — Podniósł rękę, w której całkowicie znikąd pojawił się staroświecki centymetr krawiecki.

Staruszek sprawdził nim długość jej ręki, obwód nadgarstka, odległość między palcami, obwód głowy, a na końcu numer kołnierzyka.

— Błagam… — Petunia przewróciła oczami i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

Ollivander poprawił okulary na zakrzywionym nosie, jak gdyby zupełnie nagle zauważył drugą siostrę.

— Petunio — skarciła ją Linda szeptem, z czego starsza panna Evans w ogóle nic sobie nie zrobiła.

— Być może poczekamy na zewnątrz, co ty na to? — zaproponowała zaraz panna Blanchard, ale sprzedawca podniósł dłoń w geście protestu.

— Spokojnie, spokojnie — powiedział. — Nikt nie musi nigdzie wychodzić. Nie ma żadnego powodu, by mugole byli niemile widziani w moim sklepie.

Ale Petunia poczuła się niemile widziana. Przez to jedno, wstrętne słowo, którego, była tego pewna, będzie nienawidzić póki żyje.

— Aj! Dość już! — Ollivander przeniósł uwagę na centymetr, który latał wokół głowy Lily jak szalony, zupełnie jakby nie mógł wytrzymać z ekscytacji, że w końcu ktoś pozwolił mu wykonywać swoje zadanie. — Proszę wybaczyć. Cały rok szkolny siedzi w szufladzie, biedaczysko.

Lily zachichotała pod nosem, a starszy czarodziej powoli podsunął jej pudełko z różdżką.

— Proszę wziąć i machnąć, panno Lily — polecił cicho, uśmiechając się przebiegle.

Gdy tylko jej palce zacisnęły się na różdżce, poczuła mrowienie i gorąco, które rozchodziło się od czubków jej palców, aż po nasadę włosów, z jakiegoś powodu dając jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa, którego nie czuła nigdy wcześniej. „Wszystko będzie dobrze," pomyślała bezwiednie, a gdy zrobiła jak jej kazano, snop białych iskier, który wyleciał z końca różdżki, poszybował aż po sam sufit sklepu, gdzie rozprysnął się na wszystkie strony niczym noworoczne fajerwerki.

— Brawo! Brawo, świetnie! — Ollivander zaklaskał w dłonie, co za jego przykładem zrobiła też panna Blanchard i pani Evans.

Petunia stała nadal przy drzwiach. Nieruchomo. I chociaż nie mogła oderwać wzroku od magicznych iskierek, wciąż zaciskała zęby ze złości i czuła, jak trawi ją zawiść.

* * *

— Petunio, co cię dziś ugryzło?

Wyrwana z zamyślenia, dopiero teraz zauważyła, że Lily coś do niej mówi. Wszystkie jej nowe książki leżały na ich łóżku, łącznie z różdżką i kociołkiem.

— Nic. Odpuść sobie, jestem zmęczona. Zdejmij to wszystko! Chcę się położyć.

Lily zmarszczyła czoło i zgarnęła rzeczy z powrotem do kufra.

— Myślałam, że to ty jesteś starsza, a nie na odwrót.

— O co ci chodzi? — warknęła Petunia, będąc w trakcie ściągania skarpetek.

— O to, że zachowujesz się paskudnie! — Lily podparła się wojowniczo pod boki. — Petunio, to przecież nie tak, że już nigdy więcej mnie nie zobaczysz.

— Nie obchodzi mnie to!

— Obchodzi. — Lily zamknęła kufer i usiadła przy siostrze. Objęła ją za ramiona tak mocno, że Petunia nie mogłaby się wyrwać, choćby i chciała. — Tuniu… Za tobą będę tęsknić najbardziej.

Całodzienne ciągnięcie maskarady gniewu i zazdrości szczerze mówiąc trochę ją wyczerpało. Petunia wzięła siostrę za rękę i pokiwała szybko głową.

— Nie zostaniesz tam na święta?

— Nie.

— Będziesz przyjeżdżać?

— W każdą zimę!

— I nie zostaniesz tam na wakacje?

— Nie. I będę do ciebie pisać! Codziennie. To będzie zupełnie tak, jakbyśmy rozmawiały przez telefon.

— A mają tam telefon?

— Może mają… — Lily zmarszczyła nos. — Zapytam profesora Dumbledore'a. On na pewno musi jakiś mieć, przecież nie mogą być całkiem odcięci od świata.

Petunia nie miała pojęcia, jak Dumbledore mógł wyglądać, ale wyobrażała go sobie jako zgarbionego Merlina z bajek, który wymachuje różdżką ze złotą gwiazdą na końcu i ustawicznie poprawia szpiczasty kapelusz — obowiązkowo fioletowy albo niebieski.

— Nie widzę go chyba w budce telefonicznej. — Petunia zachichotała, a Lily natychmiast jej zawtórowała.

— Ja chyba też nie. Widziałaś pelerynę panny Blanchard? Nawet by się nie zmieściła, ktoś musiałby dopychać drzwi!

I chociaż chichotały jeszcze długo, a później zasnęły nad książką do zielarstwa, która miała zdecydowanie najładniejsze ryciny, nim Petunia zasnęła, nie mogła strząsnąć z siebie paskudnego niepokoju. Co z tego, że będą pisać? Zostanie sama, sama, całkiem sama w ich ciemnym pokoju i nie zobaczy Lily aż do świąt.

* * *

Kiedy pani Evans przechodziła koło schodów, z ulgą usłyszała śmiechy swoich córek. Petunia przez cały dzień piętrzyła trudności i nie ułatwiała niczego swoim zachowaniem, choć matka nie dziwiła się jej zbytnio i nie strofowała jej w związku z tym zbyt surowo. Wiedziała, że jej starsza córka jest wrażliwa, choć zwykle starała się to ukryć. Linda sama do końca nie wiedziała, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć, nie mówiąc już o tym, że jakoś musiała wytłumaczyć sytuację mężowi. Ku jej zdumieniu, jak na razie reagował zdumiewająco dobrze. Oczywiście na swój sposób…

— Kochanie, zobacz! — Przywołał ją do siebie gestem, nie odrywając się od rozłożonych na kuchennym stole papierzysk.

Usiadła przy nim, stawiając przed sobą dwie filiżanki herbaty, na które zerkała co jakiś czas podejrzliwie, w obawie, że znowu zaczną latać.

— To jest szansa, na którą czekaliśmy. — Michael ściszył głos i pokazał jej domowe zestawienie rachunków, które właśnie sporządził. — Nie chcę brzmieć jak nieczuły ojciec, ale jeżeli Lily wyjedzie do tej… do tej szkoły z internatem, nasze wydatki zmniejszą się o minimum kilkanaście procent, zobacz.

Linda nigdy nie była orłem z matematyki, dlatego teraz słuchała jak tylko mogła najuważniej, trzymając jedną dłoń na dłoni męża. Pokazywał jej rubryczki i kolumny, tłumacząc coś zawzięcie, a ona kiwała tylko głową i uśmiechała się coraz szerzej. Dotarło do niej tyle, że szansa na realne oszczędności właśnie spadła im jak gwiazdka z nieba.

— I jesteś pewna, że nie każą nam za to płacić? — upewnił się pan Evans.

— Tak. — Linda pokiwała głową. — Cza-… Kobieta, która tu przyszła, mówiła, że jest z Ministerstwa… Z Ministerstwa Magii. — Uśmiechnęła się, dopiero teraz dostrzegając delikatny absurd w nazewnictwie. — Powiedziała, że dadzą Lily stypendium. Mag-… Inne rodziny zapisują swoje dzieci tuż po urodzeniu i wpłacają czesne, które pokrywa koszty pobytu dzieci z… Dzieci takich, jak Lily. Panna Blanchard w każdym razie tak to wytłumaczyła.

Michael zastanowił się nad tym chwilę, a potem oddzielił rachunki ostrą linią, pokazując żonie sumę, jaką będą mieli okazję zaoszczędzić. Pani Evans wytrzeszczyła ze zdumienia oczy, a on uśmiechnął się szeroko i przyciągnął ją do siebie, całując z czułością w policzek.

* * *

Następne miesiące minęły Petunii wyjątkowo szybko, choć ze wszystkich sił starała się zatrzymać czas. Oczywiście nie pomagało jej to, że Lily nie zamykała się ani na minutę o magii. Nie mówiła o niczym innym, jak o Hogwarcie i tym, co czekało ją we wrześniu. Gdy Petunia przestała słuchać, jej młodsza siostra próbowała podzielić się wieściami z innymi dziećmi ze swojej klasy. Jak można się było domyślić, nie przyjęły tego zbyt dobrze…

Dzwonek wybrzmiał już dawno, a Petunia nadal czekała na Lily przed głównym wejściem. W końcu zaczęła się niepokoić, więc złapała za ramię dziewczynkę, która, jak jej się zdawało, chodziła z jej siostrą do klasy.

— Au! — pisnęła tamta, rozmasowując ramię. — Czego chcesz?

— Widziałaś gdzieś moją siostrę?

— Twoja siostra jest szurnięta!

— Hej! — burknęła Petunia. — Nie mów tak o niej!

— Bo co? — Podparła się pod boki. — Cały dzień wygadywała bzdury o jakimś Harvardzie! Tak jakby miała szansę się tam dostać!

— Co? — Petunia zmrużyła oczy, nie mogąc uwierzyć, jak Lily bywała czasem naiwna. — Urwała się z lekcji?

— A pewnie, że się urwała. Nikt nie chciał z nią gadać. Też bym się urwała do lasu, jakbym była szalona!

Petunia odepchnęła złośliwą dziewczynkę, poprawiła szkolną torbę na ramieniu i poszła szukać Lily. Na szczęście zbliżało się lato, więc nie było za zimno na jej małą wyprawę. Zaczęła poszukiwania od rzeki. Lily zawsze kochała to miejsce, chociaż Petunia nigdy nie rozumiała dlaczego. Gdy dotarła do pierwszego zakola i zarośli, które oplatały wyschnięte, stare drzewo, wiedziała, że nie musi szukać nigdzie więcej. Już z oddali dobiegł ją znajomy głosik:

— … i wszyscy się ze mnie śmiali! John nazwał mnie kłamczuchą. A przecież nie jestem kłamczuchą. Hogwart jest prawdziwy! Prawda?

— Po co się przejmujesz? Do cholery z nimi, to wszystko dlatego, że są zwyczajni. A ty nigdy nie będziesz zwyczajna.

Gdy Petunia usłyszała znajomy zimny głos, z wrażenia upuściła torbę pod nogi. Hałas wystraszył Lily, a Severus zaraz zerwał się do pionu, jak gdyby gotów, by się bronić. „Naprawdę przedziwne instynkty," pomyślała Petunia, a jej usta natychmiast wykrzywiły się w grymasie pełnym niesmaku. Gdy tylko ją rozpoznał, Snape posłał jej spojrzenie pełne wyższości, podczas gdy młodsza panna Evans rozpromieniła się cała.

Stanął dokładnie naprzeciwko Petunii, przed jej siostrą. Uśmiechał się z satysfakcją i mówił bezgłośnie „mugolka", tak by Lily nie dosłyszała. Być może to nawet nie była obelga — być może po prostu cieszyło go to, jak bardzo Petunię irytuje to słowo. Lily tymczasem rzuciła się siostrze na szyję i uściskała ją mocno.

— Och, Tuniu, znalazłaś mnie! Nie mogłam tam zostać ani chwili dłużej, nie chcę już nigdy wracać do tej szkoły! Nigdy!

— Cóż — odparła Petunia, wyciągając swoją długą szyję i nadal walcząc ze Snape'em na spojrzenia. — Niedługo nie będziesz musiała, prawda? Cieszę się, że zawierasz odpowiednie przyjaźnie — burknęła jadowicie i podniosła swoją torbę z ziemi, odsuwając Lily stanowczo.

— Petunio? — Lily zamrugała ze zdumieniem.

— Uch, jak zwykle grasz ofiarę. Martwiłam się o ciebie! — wybuchła na nią nagle. — Myślałam, że coś ci się stało, a tymczasem wagarujesz i siedzisz w krzakach z… z nim!

— Petunio, Severus mnie znalazł — zaczęła się tłumaczyć. — Opowiadał mi o Hogwarcie… Jest właściwie bardzo miły, możesz posiedzieć tu z nami…

— Nie, dzięki. — Odwróciła się na pięcie. — Daruj sobie. Nie będę przerywać waszego magicznego _tête-à-tête_. Jestem pewna, że macie do obgadania mnóstwo spraw.

* * *

Petunia stała na peronie, do którego, spośród wszystkich idiotycznych rzeczy, jakie ją spotkały, musieli się przedostać przez ścianę! Opierała się plecami o filar i nie reagowała na zapewnienia Lily o tym, że będzie do niej pisać. Osobiście nie mogła się doczekać, aż wróci do domu. Nagle posiadanie pokoju całkowicie dla siebie nie wydawało jej się tak koszmarne.

Patrzyła w przestrzeń, obserwując inne dzieci, ich rodziców w dziwacznych kapeluszach i powłóczystych szatach, niosących staroświeckie kufry, klatki z sowami i miotły. Wtedy właśnie jej uwagę przyciągnęła bardzo osobliwa para — kobieta i chłopiec, obydwoje chudzi, w czarnych szatach, z identycznymi włosami i dużymi nosami. Natychmiast domyśliła się, że musi to być pani Snape z synem. Nie mogłaby się go wyprzeć, choćby nawet i chciała. Chociaż Snape'owie i ich dzieje nigdy specjalnie Petunii nie obchodziły, była to świetna wymówka, by ignorować Lily, więc bezczelnie gapiła się dalej. Obserwowała, jak pani Snape, z całkowicie poważną twarzą, mówi coś do syna — nie tyle z matczyną troską, co w stylu generała, który wysyła żołnierza na wojnę. Severus kiwał tylko głową i milczał. Pomimo tego, że stali obok siebie, w ogóle się nie dotykali. Kiedy lokomotywa zagwizdała po raz pierwszy, pani Snape nawet nie uściskała syna na pożegnanie, a on się za nią ani razu nie obejrzał.

— Tuniu…

Petunia nadal uparcie milczała, bo zazdrość wbijała w nią swoje szpony i bycie absolutnie nieprzyjemną sprawiało, że czuła się odrobinę lepiej. Każde prychnięcie i każde wzruszenie ramionami było cichą zemstą na Lily za to, że jest tą szczególną, a Petunia — tą zwyczajną. Tą mniej ważną siostrą. Nieważne, że żadna z nich tak naprawdę nie rozumiała, że tak jak Lily nie mogła się wyrzec swojej magii, tak samo Petunia nie mogła jej zawłaszczyć dla siebie. Na razie były dziećmi, a najprostsze rozwiązania wydawały im się wtedy najbardziej słuszne.

— Dziewczynki, proszę was, nie kłóćcie się. Nie dzisiaj – jęknęła pani Evans, ocierając oczy chusteczką męża.

Lokomotywa znów zagwizdała donośnie, a Lily rzuciła siostrze ostatnie błagalne spojrzenie. Kiedy nie uzyskała żadnej reakcji, pomachała rodzicom i pobiegła za tłumem, by znaleźć dla siebie wolne miejsce w przedziale. Zanim przeszła na mugolski King's Cross, Petunia spojrzała za siebie tylko raz. Jej wzrok napotkał Snape'a, który wsiadał do pociągu w kłębach pary. Instynktownie wyczuwając na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie, odwrócił się gwałtownie w jej stronę. Rozpoznał ją zaraz i uśmiechnął się przebiegle, zupełnie jakby właśnie dopiął swego.


	5. 5 – Let's Dance

**Rozdział piąty – Let's Dance**

* * *

– PETUNIO!

Pani Evans wbiegła na piętro i z hukiem otworzyła drzwi do pokoju dziewczynek. Choć, gwoli ścisłości, nazwa już od jakiegoś czasu wymagała gruntownej modyfikacji liczby mnogiej.

– Mamo? – Petunia oderwała się od maszyny do pisania i spojrzała na rodzicielkę pytająco.

– Dość tego! Wołam cię od pięciu minut. – Linda zgarnęła maszynę do podłogi i fuknęła ze zniecierpliwieniem na córkę. – Walisz w te klawisze całymi dniami, nie da się już wytrzymać tego huku!

– Ale…

– Tatuś musi przepisać rachunki. Odda ci ją później.

– Mamo!

Linda wyciągnęła z rolki kartkę i zerknęła na pierwsze kilka zdań.

– Nie czytaj tego! – Petunia poderwała się na równe nogi i wyrwała matce swoje zapiski.

– Co to w ogóle jest?

– Moja powieść! – Panna Evans poczerwieniała na twarzy, a Linda uśmiechnęła się dobrotliwie.

– Och, kochanie… – Pogłaskała ją po głowie i wyszła z pokoju sprężystym krokiem, kierując się na schody.

Petunia zaczekała, aż wybrzmi ostatnie skrzypnięcie drewnianych stopni, zanim krzyknęła ze złości i trzasnęła z hukiem drzwiami. Oczywiście matka zaraz potem przybiegła na górę, ze szczękami zaciśniętymi z wściekłości, i rozpoczęła się dzika awantura. Niespełniona pisarka mogła niniejszym zapomnieć o maszynie na cały tydzień.

Ostatnimi czasy atmosfera w domu Evansów balansowała na granicy wojny stulecia. Odkąd Lily wyjechała, Petunia odreagowywała negatywne emocje w coraz gwałtowniejszy sposób. Gdyby miała płyty, z gramofonu nieustannie leciałby Eric Carmen. Albo Karen Carpenter. Na nic się zdawały krzyki, groźby i prośby – rodzice nie wiedzieli już, jak sobie z nią radzić. W końcu jedna, druga, trzecia i dziesiąta przyjazna sąsiadka zaproszona na herbatę uspokoiła panią Evans, że „to taki wiek". Istotnie, Petunia już za miesiąc miała być nastolatką, ale szczerze wątpiła, czy w popularnych gazetach dla dziewczyn uzyska od kogoś poradę na temat tego, co robić, gdy twoja siostra okazuje się czarownicą, a ty zostałaś zepchnięta na boczny tor.

No, dobrze. Nie do końca tak właśnie było. Lily wciąż wysyłała do niej listy – to Petunia nie chciała na nie odpowiadać. Owszem, na początku nawet jej się to podobało, ale po jakimś czasie przypomniała sobie, że nigdy nie będzie jej dane zobaczyć świata, o którym Lily tak szczegółowo się rozpisywała. Nie wspominając o tym, że w tych opisach coraz częściej pojawiał się Snape. Snape, Snape, Severus Snape – z każdej strony zapisanej krągłym, chaotycznym pismem Lily skapywało to znienawidzone imię. Co kilka zdań starsza panna Evans była zapewniana o zaletach Severusa, które według niej, gdyby ktoś się pofatygował, by zapytać ją o zdanie, były nieistniejące.

Od ładnych paru tygodni każdy list od Lily lądował w szufladzie. Owszem, Eros przez jakiś czas próbował ją zmuszać do odpisywania, pohukując nad Petunią i szczypiąc ją w palce. Zaczął jej unikać dopiero, gdy posłała w jego stronę gruby podręcznik do historii. Nie trafiła, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Od tamtej pory przynosił korespondencję z Hogwartu tylko rodzicom, którzy każdą wiadomość od młodszej córki traktowali z nabożeństwem.

Lily przyjechała do domu niedługo przed świętami. Ani przez chwilę nie przestawała mówić o szkole i wszystkim, co się w niej działo. Rodzice chłonęli wszystko, absolutnie zasłuchani, a Petunia udawała, że jest ponad to wszystko. W ramach cichej zemsty specjalnie zaplamiła żurawiną świeżo wykrochmalony obrus w takim miejscu, by matka nie zauważyła od razu.

– … i każdy jest przydzielany do osobnego domu. Są cztery, każdy ma swoje kolory i osobne dormitorium. Jest Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff i Slytherin. Ja jestem w Gryffindorze.

– To najlepszy dom, hm? – zasugerował ojciec, dokładając sobie pieczonych ziemniaków.

– Oczywiście! – Lily wyszczerzyła zęby. – Ale każdy ma swoje zalety – wtrąciła sprawiedliwie. Zmarszczyła brwi, jak gdyby chciała jeszcze coś dodać, ale zaraz się rozmyśliła. – Sev jest w Slytherinie. Wszyscy myślą, że Ślizgoni są podli, ale ja wcale tak nie uważam.

– „Sev"? – burknęła Petunia, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

– Och, Tuniu, nie zaczynaj. Severus był dla mnie przemiły, on po prostu jest nieśmiały. Zresztą, jego ojciec–… – Lily zawahała się na moment, a jej policzki poróżowiały.

Przypomniała sobie, że jeszcze chwila, a zdradziłaby sekret. Petunia natomiast od razu domyśliła się, o co chodziło i poczuła ukłucie zazdrości. Przedtem tylko ona i Lily miały sekrety, a teraz do obrazka dołączył jeszcze _on?_

– Dlaczego nie odpowiadasz na moje listy? – zapytała Lily, gdy po świątecznym obiedzie pobiegła za Petunią na górę.

– Nie mam czasu – odparła Petunia ważnym tonem.

Wskazała podbródkiem na perfekcyjnie równy stosik książek na biurku.

– Za rok mam egzaminy do dziesiątej klasy. Wiesz ile to w ogóle roboty? – zapytała, po czym uśmiechnęła się z wyższością. – Pewnie nawet nie uczą was, co to ułamki dziesiętne.

Lily zmarszczyła drobny nos i usiadła na ich dużym łóżku.

– Sev by wiedział… On w ogóle jest prymusem ze wszystkiego. Ostatnio opowiedział mi ciekawostkę o wronach. – Zamachała nogami w powietrzu. – Wiedziałaś, że wrony zapamiętują twarze ludzi, którzy mieli wobec nich złe zamiary i trzymają te wspomnienia przez resztę życia, a czasem, gdy zobaczą tych złych ludzi, skrzykują krewnych i znajomych i atakują stadnie?

Z jakiegoś powodu ta historia bardzo Petunii pasowała do dziwacznego chłopaka ze Spinner's End. Z drugiej jednak strony, choć sowa wronie nierówna, posłała Erosowi zaniepokojone spojrzenie.

– Wydaje mi się, że się ciebie boi – wtrąciła Lily. – Eros, to znaczy. Nie Sev. Chociaż on pewnie też. Dajesz mu te przysmaki dla sów, które ci zostawiłam?

Przez chwilę Petunia zgubiła się w paplaninie siostry i przez myśl przemknęła jej wizja rzucania Snape'owi sowich chrupków, którą jednak odgoniła od siebie jak najszybciej.

– Co?

– Sowie przysmaki dla Erosa – wyjaśniła cierpliwie młodsza panna Evans, zeskakując z łóżka i kierując się w stronę komody, na której stało blaszane pudełko.

Potrząsnęła nim, a sowa natychmiast zaczęła pohukiwać i z niecierpliwością tłuc się po klatce. Przeczulona na hałas Petunia przypomniała sobie rozwścieczoną twarz matki i poczuła, jak żołądek zawiązuje jej się na supeł.

– Lily! Każ mu przestać!

– Daj spokój, po prostu się cieszy. Prawda? – zaświergotała, podając Erosowi dwa przysmaki prosto do dzioba.

Sowa uszczypnęła ją pieszczotliwie w palec, na co Petunia skrzywiła się nieznacznie.

– Widzisz? Nie jest groźny, musisz go tylko do siebie przekonać. Ale pamiętaj, nie więcej niż pięć dziennie.

– Ależ oczywiście, arcyksiężno Lily – wycedziła. – Dla ciebie wszystko.

– Hej! To nie było zbyt miłe… Jeżeli to kwestia Seva–…

– O mój Boże! – Petunia zamachała rękami. – Jeżeli jeszcze raz usłyszę to imię, chyba cię uduszę!

Spod podłogi rozległo się głuche walenie, które Petunia znała bardzo dobrze. Matka ani chybi stała w kuchni i stukała miotłą w sufit.

– Nawet go nie znasz! Jak możesz go oceniać? – syknęła Lily, już nieco ciszej.

– Mogę i będę, a ty trzymaj go ode mnie z daleka!

– Hmpf! – Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. – Kto wie, może do lata zmienisz zdanie.

– Nie zmienię!

– No to będziesz musiała, bo mama pozwoliła mi go zaprosić!

– Co! – Petunia na samą myśl aż się skrzywiła.

Nie sądziła, by Lily kłamała. Najwidoczniej Petunia musiała być akurat zajęta czym innym, kiedy kwestia została podjęta przy stole.

– To! – Lily była nieustępliwa. – Nawet mama zmieniła zdanie, powiedziała, że skoro to mój przyjaciel, to może do nas przyjść, tak samo jak twoje koleżanki. Żeby było sprawiedliwie!

– Nic tu nie jest sprawiedliwe! – krzyknęła Petunia nieco płaczliwie, a stukanie miotłą powtórzyło się jak na komendę.

Lily zacisnęła usta, urażona, po czym potrząsnęła rudymi lokami w sposób, który zirytował jej siostrę jeszcze bardziej.

– Świetnie! Zapraszaj go sobie! – warknęła Petunia. – Mam nadzieję, że zrobi na rodzicach _odpowiednie_ wrażenie!

Jej słowa zawisły między nimi na dłuższą chwilę. Potem obydwie nie odezwały się do siebie aż do rana, a nawet przy rozpakowywaniu prezentów atmosfera wciąż była napięta. Istniało wiele rzeczy, w których Petunia nie była zbyt dobra, ale trzymanie urazy to nie jedna z nich. W głębi duszy miała poczucie, że wygrała tę sprzeczkę. Wiedziała, że mogła Snape'owi zaufać w kwestii zachowania się jak kompletny lump. Znała go przecież dużo lepiej, niż jej naiwna siostra – może nie wymieniał z nią bzdurnych historyjek, ale wielokrotnie pokazał swoją prawdziwą twarz. No i jeszcze ten uliczny akcent… Oczami wyobraźni widziała, jak matka krzywi się na sam jego dźwięk. Wszystko to na pewno wystarczy, by rodzice wyrobili sobie o Snape'ie _racjonalną_ opinię.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją pisk Lily, która właśnie odpakowała pudełko nowiutkich, lśniących piór i kałamarzy. _Doprawdy!_ Czy te dziwolągi nie wpadły jeszcze na to, że istnieją _długopisy?_

– Mam nadzieję, że ci się przydadzą – powiedział pan Evans, aż promieniejąc na widok radości swojego małego oczka w głowie.

– O, na pewno! Gęsie przydaje się do codziennych notatek, ale krucze pióra są takie eleganckie, nikt nie będzie takich miał! Profesor McGonagall mówiła, że–…

Petunia zerknęła z zaciśniętymi ustami na swoje nowe taśmy do maszyny do pisania, nieświadoma faktu, że wygląda jak młodsza kopia wspomnianej profesor transmutacji. Przez ułamek sekundy starsza panna Evans nie pragnęła niczego na świecie tak bardzo, jak tego, by w niej również obudziła się magia. Choćby i za rok. Albo za dwa lata. Mogła powtarzać materiał, mogła nawet być w jednym… domu z chłopakiem Snape'ów! Chciała pójść razem z Lily do magicznej szkoły, ale przede wszystkim chciała odzyskać siostrę.

* * *

– Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

– Mhm.

Severus, z trudem nadążając, przemierzał za Lucjuszem szkolny korytarz. Teoretycznie nigdzie nie musieli się spieszyć, ale starszy Ślizgon i tak zawsze kreował wokół siebie aurę bycia niesłychanie zajętym – choć nigdy zabieganym. Tego czystokrwistemu arystokracie akurat nie wypadało.

– Jak to robisz, że… Nigdy nie mówisz nic niewłaściwego?

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i skręcił gwałtownie w boczny korytarz. Severus mało co się nie poślizgnął na swojej własnej szacie i powoli zaczynał podejrzewać, że Lucjusz robił mu to specjalnie.

– Co masz na myśli?

Severus zmarszczył czarne brwi, z ulgą zauważając, że Malfoy nieco zwolnił kroku.

– Zawsze znajdujesz odpowiednie słowa. Nigdy… się nie jąkasz.

Lucjusz parsknął cicho i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Minęli klasę do transmutacji i przeszli na słoneczny dziedziniec. Severus dostrzegł kątem oka siedzących pod drzewem Gryfonów i mimowolnie poczuł się nieswojo.

– W sensie – kontynuował myśl, w obawie, że nie dość dobrze wytłumaczył Lucjuszowi, o co mu chodziło – twój akcent–…

– Severusie, twoim głównym problemem jest to, że za bardzo się tłumaczysz – przerwał mu Malfoy.

Usiedli na kamiennej ławce, dokładnie po przeciwnej stronie od Gryfonów. Snape poczuł, że zaczyna się czerwienić, chociaż ze wszystkich sił starał się do tego nie dopuścić. Lucjusz spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem, co zawstydziło młodszego Ślizgona jeszcze bardziej. Nie lubił tego uczucia, a z jakiegoś powodu Malfoyowi wzbudzanie w nim zmieszania wychodziło wręcz mistrzowsko.

– Zazwyczaj nikogo nie obchodzi, co mówisz, jeżeli tylko powiesz to odpowiednio.

Severus zastanowił się głęboko nad tą radą, obserwując swojego przyjaciela z podziwem. Lucjusz był jego niedoścignionym ideałem _prawdziwego_ czarodzieja. Ile by dał, żeby być taki jak on – mówić jak on i sprawiać wrażenie, że wszędzie należy. Przechadzać się korytarzem i wzbudzać respekt bez kiwnięcia palcem. Przypuszczał, że to kwestia urodzenia, czasami zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem aura slumsów nie unosi się wokół niego niczym niewidzialna czerwona flaga ostrzegawcza, którą widzą wszyscy oprócz niego.

– Severusie, czy wiesz dlaczego zawsze reaguję, kiedy ktoś śmieje się z twojego akcentu i tych przedziwnych ubrań, które upierasz się nosić?

Snape z trudem powstrzymał się przed tym, by wytknąć, że gdyby nie nosił „tych przedziwnych ubrań", jedyną opcją byłoby paradowanie nago.

– Bo się przyjaźnimy?

Lucjusz spojrzał na niego z pobłażaniem.

– Powiedzmy. Ale głównie dlatego, że traktuję moje obowiązki Prefekta bardzo poważnie.

Snape nie do końca zrozumiał przesłanie, więc Malfoy dodał mentorskim tonem:

– Jeżeli chcesz być traktowany poważnie, musisz zacząć brać siebie bardziej na poważnie.

* * *

Petunia zdała wszystkie letnie egzaminy na piątki i czwórki. I chociaż spotkało się to z ogromną radością rodziców, zostało zapomniane w ułamek sekundy, gdy tylko Lily przywiozła z Hogwartu swój wykaz ocen. Na pełnym zaaferowania wyjaśnianiu tajników każdego przedmiotu i systemu oceniania zeszło ładnych parę godzin, podczas których Petunia jadła w milczeniu swoją porcję topniejących w słońcu lodów. W ramach nagrody za… relatywnie dobre sprawowanie – tu komentarz Lindy nie obyłby się bez znaczących spojrzeń w stronę najstarszej z dziewczynek – rodzice postanowili zabrać je na lody. I to nie byle jakie. Skoro teraz wtajemniczona rodzina miała wolny wstęp na Pokątną, państwo Evans wybrali miejsce najpopularniejsze wśród czarodziejów. Usiedli pod parasolami na słonecznym patio, z fascynacją słuchając swojej najmłodszej córki. Petunia przypuszczała, że fakt siedzenia tuż obok magicznych rodzin musi być dla jej rodziców pewną formą wywyższenia – osobiście uważała to za idiotyczne nadęcie.

Przedziwny właściciel lodziarni, o obco brzmiącym nazwisku na „f", co jakiś czas przechadzał się między gośćmi, witał się z każdym z osobna i sprawdzał, czy nikomu niczego nie brakuje. Jej rodzice czuli się zaopiekowani, ich najstarsza córka – niemal zażenowana. Widać było, że przebywanie wśród „magicznych" i bycie uwzględnianym w ich kaście było dla państwa Evans wielkim wydarzeniem, ale Petunia nie mogła się pozbyć wrażenia, że i tak wszyscy wiedzą, kim naprawdę są. Czuła się tak, jakby miała to wypisane na czole. Lily, która ani na moment nie przestawała szczebiotać, zdawała się w ogóle tego nie dostrzegać. Mówiąc szczerze, starsza panna Evans miała wrażenie, że jej młodsza siostra specjalnie filtruje niektóre rzeczy. Postanowiła zatem obrócić to na swoją korzyść.

Nadal nie zapomniała o groźbie przyprowadzenia Severusa Snape'a do ich domu. Wiedziała, że nie wrócił do Cokeworth na święta ani na ferie, więc spodziewała się go w okolicach letnich wakacji. Kiedy chciała, Petunia potrafiła zdobyć istotne informacje. Zaczęła zatem przygotowania na wojnę. Jeżeli Lily chciała się zbłaźnić przy rodzicach, to proszę bardzo, ale ona nie będzie siedziała przy jednym stole z tym obdartusem. Petunia wykalkulowała cały plan na chłodno i zaczęła go wprowadzać w życie odpowiednio wcześnie. Na początek: objawy. Wieczorem, po wizycie w lodziarni, zaczęła niepokojąco pokasływać. To tu, to tam, nie wzbudzając zbyt wielu podejrzeń, ale zawsze przy matce – w chwilach zwątpienia przypominała sobie pełną wewnętrznego tragizmu twarz Mii Farrow i próbowała ją kopiować najlepiej jak umiała. Następnie nadszedł czas na przekonującą chrypkę i sińce pod oczami, które osiągnęła pokrzykiwaniem po lesie podczas samotnego spaceru i nieustannym tarciem powiek. W noc prapremiery wielkiego przedstawienia, Petunia zmusiła się, by nie spać przez pół nocy, szczypiąc się mocno w nogę, gdy tylko czuła senność. Kiedy w końcu Linda sama wpadła na pomysł, by zmierzyć Petunii temperaturę („Matko Boska, dziecko! Jak ty wyglądasz!"), wystarczyło ukradkiem umoczyć termometr w ukrytej wcześniej pod fotelem herbacie. Kurtyna w dół. Owacje na stojąco.

Tym oto sposobem, w dniu odwiedzin wroga, Petunia mogła bezkarnie zakopać się w łóżku z piramidą poduszek, ze zbolałą miną przyjmować od matki swój ulubiony rosół z makaronem i wylegiwać się od rana do wieczora – bez Lily i, co najważniejsze, bez Snape'a. Przecież nie można było dopuścić, by któreś z nich zaraziło się tak paskudnym wirusem!

W celu dopilnowania, by wszyscy dali jej święty spokój, Petunia utrzymywała, że przez gorączkę nie jest w stanie nawet wstać z łóżka, chociaż tak naprawdę jedynym, co jej dolegało, były rozległe siniaki na udzie. W atmosferze absolutnej konspiracji zgromadziła w łóżku wszelkie „dorosłe" magazyny dla kobiet swojej matki i teraz czytała je z wypiekami na twarzy, co jakiś czas nasłuchując, czy nikt nie wchodzi na górę, by do niej zajrzeć. Kiedy czujnie wyłapała skrzypienie schodów i głosy, momentalnie zagrzebała się pod kołdrę, przykrywając czasopisma poduszkami i kocem. Odwróciła się tyłem do drzwi, udając, że drzemie.

– … o, to mój pokój. Ale nie możemy tu zostać, bo Petunia jest bardzo chora. Ma gorączkę i nie może nawet wstawać z łóżka – wyszeptała Lily.

Jej siostra zaraz się domyśliła, że osobą, do której mówiła, był Snape. Natychmiast poczuła ukłucie gniewu. Też coś, przyprowadziła go do ich pokoju! Może jeszcze pokaże mu ich szuflady z bielizną, głupia gówniara!

To, czego Petunia nie była świadoma, to fakt, że Severusa po pierwsze nie fascynowała kobieca bielizna – to odkrycie miał już dawno za sobą, a po drugie nie ukryła dość dobrze stosiku magazynów, który częściowo wystawał spod rogu koca.

– Nie może wstawać? – Severus uniósł jedną brew.

– Nie. Nie ma siły nawet czytać. – Lily westchnęła.

– _Biedactwo…_

Jej siostra chyba tego nie słyszała, albo wolała po prostu zignorować, ale Petunia wyłapała sarkazm w ułamek sekundy. Czyżby ten wstręciuch czegoś się domyślał? Gdy tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, poderwała się do siadu. Dostrzegła niewprawnie ukryte czasopisma i teraz w panice nasłuchiwała, czy Snape zburzy jej misterny plan.

Nie wsypał jej, chociaż sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Być może dlatego, że zaimponowało mu tak dokładnie zaplanowane oszustwo, albo dlatego, że Linda Evans była pierwszą osobą, która zainteresowała się jego stanem zdrowia („Michael, zobacz jakie to dziecko chude! Severusie, kochanie, weź sobie dokładkę, nalegam!") i Severus wciąż jeszcze nie wyszedł z szoku.


	6. 6 – Y a pas d'raison pour qu'tu n'pleure

**Rozdział szósty – _Y a pas d'raison pour qu'tu n'pleures pas_**

* * *

Petunia rozpoczęła dziewiątą klasę z mieszanymi uczuciami. Zbiorcza szkoła podstawowa i jej nowe liceum mieściły się w zupełnie innym miasteczku, do którego musiała codziennie dojeżdżać pociągiem. Szybko znienawidziła zarówno daleką, rutynową podróż, jak i nowe miejsce. Dziewczyny z najstarszych klas drwiły z jej znoszonych ubrań, a podczas zbiórek chłopcy ciągnęli ją za warkocze. Nauczyciele traktowali ją z góry i miała wrażenie, że wymagają od niej dużo więcej wyłącznie z racji pochodzenia. Petunia starała się nad sobą panować i choć czasem charakter brał nad nią górę, wypracowała sobie nową mantrę: _bądź zimną, niedostępną księżniczką. Zimną, niedostępną księżniczką. Zimną…_

Od września ojciec regularnie wyjeżdżał na angaże i nie wracał całymi tygodniami, a że jego wypłaty przychodziły z opóźnieniem, matka musiała znów pójść do pracy, by jakoś związać koniec z końcem. Petunia nienawidziła tego, że obowiązki domowe Lily, a teraz i matki, spadły na jej czternastoletnią głowę. Jednak pomimo wszystko robiła, co tylko mogła, by sprostać nowym zadaniom, bo nie zwykła się poddawać w obliczu wyzwania. Szczyciła się tym, że ubrania wciąż miała czyste i schludne, a włosy starannie uczesane, zupełnie jak za czasów, gdy Linda doglądała swoich córek czujnym okiem. Petunia sprzątała i gotowała, pomagała przy praniu i prasowaniu, nauczyła się nawet szyć i cerować, ale gdy po tym wszystkim i po starannym odrobieniu lekcji jej głowa ledwo tylko dotykała poduszki, za chwilę znów musiała się zrywać, by złapać poranny pociąg. Najstarsza panna Evans szczerze i z pasją nienawidziła tego, jak odmieniło się jej życie. Święcie wierzyła, że gdyby jej młodsza siostra nie spędzała leniwych dni dziesiątki tysięcy mil na północ, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej.

Chociaż Lily przebywała w tajemniczym zamku gdzieś na samym końcu świata, Petunia nieświadomie wciąż stąpała w jej cieniu. Wykręcała się na lewą stronę, byleby tylko rodzice ją zauważyli, więc dobrała sobie najtrudniejsze przedmioty, jakie mogła. Zwieńczeniem tej absurdalnej piramidy był język francuski, z którym męczyła się najbardziej. Nigdy nie miała talentu do nauki — nie była swoją siostrą, której błyskotliwa inteligencja wystarczała, żeby dostać piątki z każdego egzaminu i zadziwiać nauczycieli elokwencją. Petunii większość rzeczy przychodziła z trudem, ale posiadała jeden talent, którego nieprzeciętna pula genetyczna Lily nie wzięła pod uwagę: Petunia potrafiła ciężko pracować. Była uparta i nie zdawała sobie nawet sprawy, jak bardzo ta ognista determinacja upodabnia ją do siostry. Być może obydwie zdołałyby to zauważyć, gdyby choć na chwilę zerknęły dalej, niż czubek własnego nosa. Najstarsza Evansówna potrafiła spędzać całe godziny wgapiając się w formuły chemiczne, wzory matematyczne i skomplikowane tabele nieregularnych francuskich czasowników. Czytała i wkuwała tak długo, aż wszystko zrozumiała, a jeżeli nie rozumiała, to przynajmniej uczyła się na pamięć.

Ku zaskoczeniu Petunii, nie była tak znów całkiem sama na tym ziemskim padole. W końcu otrzymała pomoc, chociaż z najbardziej nieoczekiwanego źródła: inicjatywę w sprawie jej lingwistycznej edukacji przejęła babcia. Najwidoczniej przy okazji którejś z wizyt jej syn wygadał się na okoliczność nieradzenia sobie najstarszej córki z przedmiotem, a starsza pani jak zwykle postanowiła się wtrącić. Petunia przejęła zatem jeszcze jedne (i cudze) obowiązki i odwiedzała babcię dwa razy w tygodniu. Już od momentu przekroczenia progu obejmował ją ścisły rozkaz porozumiewania się wyłącznie po francusku:

– Moja droga, gdzie dzisiaj pójdziemy? – zapytała powoli Margaret, poprawiając przed lustrem stójkę płaszcza.

Petunia wzruszyła ramionami, za co zaraz została zgromiona spojrzeniem, więc wydukała coś o parku.

– Bardzo dobrze. – Starsza pani wydała się być zadowolona z miernej odpowiedzi, co bardzo zdumiało jej wnuczkę. Nie przywykła, by ktoś ją chwalił.

Kiedy wyszły na chłodne, grudniowe powietrze, Petunia owinęła się ciaśniej szalikiem. Była na siebie zła. Minął już drugi miesiąc odkąd przyjeżdżała do babci i miała wrażenie, że jej francuski z poziomu „zero" przeniósł się na „minus jeden". Gdy poskarżyła się na ten temat za pomocą łamanego słownictwa i jeszcze gorszej gramatyki, Margaret odrzuciła głowę w tył i zaśmiała się perliście. Skręciły w lewo przy Alexandra's Street i skierowały się w stronę zabytkowego kościoła z poszarzałego kamienia.

– Moja droga, nie od razu Rzym zbudowano!

Nawet jeśli Petunia nie miała pojęcia, że to popularne powiedzenie pochodzi właśnie z francuskiego, po cichu uznała, że po francusku brzmi z pewnością dużo lepiej. Wyjęła z kieszeni zmięty zeszycik i ołówek, po czym pieczołowicie zanotowała przysłowie. Margaret obserwowała ją czujnie i wskazała palcem na czasownik.

– Apostrof przed „est", moja droga, nie po.

Petunia poczerwieniała mimo woli, ponieważ bardzo nie lubiła się mylić. Szły dalej przed siebie, a pogawędka na czas wędrówki była właściwie monologiem, dopóki panna Evans nie zdobyła się na kolejne pytanie. Tym razem zadała je całkiem poprawnie:

– A skąd ty znasz francuski?

Babcia spojrzała na nią poważnie i poprawiła mufkę.

– Niemiecki był językiem wojny, więc ja wolałam nauczyć się języka rewolucji.

Petunia zmarszczyła nos, nie do końca rozumiejąc.

– _Vive la résistance!_ – Margaret poklepała ją po policzku, a zaraz potem zręcznie skierowała rozmowę na inne tematy.

* * *

– Powiedz no – zapytał Avery, który zdawał się zaczaić na Severusa z premedytacją przed wejściem do Pokoju Wspólnego – kim jest Petunia Evans?

Severus zacisnął lekko palce na pasku szkolnej torby i była to jedyna reakcja na wspomniane imię, nad którą zapanować nie mógł.

– Nie mam pojęcia – skłamał gładko, nie pozwalając, by jakikolwiek mięsień drgnął na jego twarzy.

Postąpił krok w stronę kamiennej ściany, ale starszy Ślizgon zastąpił mu drogę, uśmiechając się przebiegle.

– Alecto usłyszała, jak rozmawiasz o niej z tą swoją… przyjaciółką. W szkole jest jeszcze jakaś szlama, o której nie wiem?

Severus przymknął oczy nieco dłużej, niż wymagało tego zwykłe mrugnięcie, po czym westchnął ciężko i wbił w Avery'ego zirytowane spojrzenie. Niezwykle natrętna bliźniaczka Amycusa mogła się spodziewać, że wystawi jej solidny rachunek za to wścibstwo. W pierwszej kolejności dopilnuje, by w zleconym mu przez nią eseju na eliksiry znalazło się mnóstwo błędów. Uniósł jedną ciemną brew, dając do zrozumienia, że i tak nic Avery'emu nie powie i cała sytuacja zaczyna go już nieco drażnić.

– Jak chcesz.

Avery w końcu ustąpił, a Severus wypowiedział hasło.

– I tak się dowiem! – krzyknął za nim jeszcze, co młodszy Ślizgon postanowił kompletnie zignorować.

* * *

Przy okazji gruntownego sprzątania sypialni, Petunia odkryła pod łóżkiem dwa porzucone pióra Lily. Jedno z nich było nadłamane na końcu, ale drugie – czarne i z tylko nieznacznie pozieleniałą stalówką – zdawało się być w miarę sprawne. W pierwszym odruchu chciała je wyrzucić, ale ciekawość wzięła nad nią górę. Nigdy wcześniej nie udało jej się nawet dotknąć czegoś, co pochodziło z _tamtego_ świata. Ostrożnie oczyściła pióro z kurzu i przyniosła do biurka, na którym leżało parę czystych kartek papieru. Petunia drżącą ręką zamoczyła stalówkę w kałamarzu, po czym napisała na samym środku kartki jedyną rzecz, jaka przyszła jej do głowy:

 _Petunia Caroline Evans_

Odłożyła pióro, przyglądając się z odległości swojemu ostremu, szpiczastemu pismu. Po chwili wahania wykaligrafowała pod spodem jeszcze jedno słowo:

 _mugolka_

Kiedy powaga tego słowa dobrze w nią wsiąkła, znów poczuła złość i pogardę, tym razem już nie wobec świata, do którego nie należała, a wobec siebie – za to, że tak usilnie próbowała przynależeć. Po co szarpać nerwy, jeżeli Lily i tak nie zauważy, że coś jest nie tak? Nigdy nie zauważała, zawsze sprowadzała wszystko do swojej osoby. A czy ktoś przejmował się tym, co czuła Petunia? Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Dlatego każda jej kpina, każdy grymas i każda wbita szpilka miały być zemstą – jej małą, osobistą zemstą za własną, niesprawiedliwą zwyczajność. Bez wahania wrzuciła pióra do worka ze śmieciami, a zaraz za nimi zgniecioną w kulę kartkę.

W tym roku Lily nie przyjechała na święta, co niezbyt zasmuciło jej siostrę. Lato zbliżało się jednak wielkimi krokami i Petunia nie śmiała nawet marzyć, by Dumbledore pozwolił komukolwiek zostać w zamku na wakacje. Ojciec nadal nie wracał z Londynu, miał przyjechać dopiero po południu razem z Lily, a matka wzięła dodatkowy dyżur, zatem sprzątanie domu przed wizytą Jej Królewskiej Mości znów spadło na barki najstarszej córki. Nie miała nic przeciwko temu, wręcz w pewien pokrętny sposób zaczynała to lubić. Układanie wszystkiego po swojemu i utrzymywanie porządku dawało jej swego rodzaju poczucie władzy. Otrzymała pieczę nie tylko nad pokojem, ale i całym domem, więc czuła dumę, że udało jej się zachować taki sam ład, jak za czasów, gdy matka nie musiała pracować.

Gdy umyła wszystkie podłogi, przebrała się w czystą sukienkę i zgarnęła do kieszeni pięciofuntowy banknot oraz listę zakupów, które Linda zostawiła dla niej rano. Petunia szła przed siebie główną ulicą, próbując się zmusić, by podśpiewywać coś pod nosem i chociaż udawać, że cieszy się na przyjazd siostry. Nie wychodziło jej to specjalnie, więc w końcu dała sobie spokój.

Zatopiona w swoich myślach, nawet nie zauważyła, że prawie na kogoś wpadła. Postać w czerni odwróciła się dokładnie w momencie, w którym Petunia wyszła zza rogu. Wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze, na co stojąca przed nią kobieta cofnęła się o krok. Panna Evans poznała ją od razu – te same zimne, czarne oczy i przyklapnięte włosy – choć nos pani Snape był zdecydowanie mniejszy i delikatnie zaokrąglony na czubku, co nadawało jej bladej twarzy o wiele ładniejszy wygląd od syna.

– A. To ty – powiedziała Eileen Snape, patrząc gdzieś przed siebie.

Jej głos był dokładnie takim, jakiego Petunia się spodziewała – szorstki i pełen pretensji. Już miała ją wyminąć, gdy nagle szczupła ręka pani Snape wystrzeliła w jej stronę, a chude palce zacisnęły się boleśnie na ramieniu.

– Au! – syknęła Petunia, próbując się wyrwać, choć bezskutecznie.

– Jesteś jedną z sióstr Evans. – Czarne oczy Eileen zdawały się przewiercać ją na wylot, a pełen wyższości uśmieszek wyglądał bardzo znajomo.

– Puść mnie!

– Nie – odparła spokojnie, schylając się do Petunii tylko nieznacznie, ponieważ były niemal równe wzrostem.

Tak bezpośrednia odmowa zaskoczyła dziewczynę, która pod wpływem intensywnego spojrzenia pani Snape nagle przestała się wyrywać. Naraz, niezrozumiałym dla niej sposobem, przed oczami Petunii zaczęły się pojawiać obrazy i sytuacje z przeszłości, których już nigdy więcej nie miała ochoty oglądać. Nie wiedziała, co się dzieje i czemu nagle wspomnienia zalewają ją falami. Była coraz bardziej wystraszona, ale jednocześnie nie mogła się ruszyć. W końcu Eileen ją puściła i wytarła dłoń o czarną sukienkę, zupełnie jakby mogła się od Petunii czymś zarazić.

– Nie przepada za tobą. Ale za to za twoją siostrą…

Petunia uniosła brwi, mrugając chwilę bezmyślnie. Duszne, lepkie powietrze skleiło jej włosy na karku i sprawiało, że było jej coraz trudniej oddychać. Choć być może to po prostu aura, jaką roztaczała Eileen Snape.

– Nie przesadzaj – rozkazała krótko kobieta, łapiąc ją za podbródek i oglądając jej twarz z każdej strony.

Petunia ze złością odtrąciła jej rękę i odepchnęła ją na bok. Miała pewność, że wstrętna wiedźma właśnie użyła na niej czarów i miała ochotę się z nią za to policzyć. Niestety, była świadoma faktu, że tylko niepełnoletni czarodzieje nie mieli prawa korzystać z magii poza szkołą i domyślała się, że zakaz ten nie obowiązuje dorosłych. Zwłaszcza takich, którzy nie bali się zaczepiać obcych na ulicy i to w biały dzień… Szanse na wygraną były zatem po drugiej stronie i Petunia nie mogła nic na to poradzić.

– Zostaw mnie w spokoju, wariatko – warknęła, wymijając przedziwną kobietę stanowczo.

– Czekaj! – zawołała za nią, ale Petunia nie miała zamiaru się zatrzymać i jeszcze przyspieszyła kroku.

Pani Snape dogoniła ją jednak bez trudu i zastąpiła jej drogę. Tym razem w czarnych oczach iskrzyła desperacja.

– Musisz mi pomóc. On nie może wrócić do domu, przynajmniej nie teraz.

– Nie teraz?

Petunia odstawiła swój wiklinowy koszyk na chodnik i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

– O czym ty gadasz? – zapytała. – Czemu niby nie?

Eileen cmoknęła cicho i przymknęła oczy. Poprawiła nerwowo wysoki kołnierz zabudowanej sukienki i pokręciła głową.

– Bo nie. I już. Dopilnuj, żeby nie wracał do domu.

– Ja? To chyba twój obowiązek, żeby go pilnować.

Wzrok pani Snape stał się bezradny i Petunia straciła wszelki zapał do tego, by z nią walczyć. _Szkoda._ Lubiła wygrywać, a poddawanie się walkowerem nie smakowało już tak dobrze, więc złożyła broń. Skrzywiła się drwiąco, ale zaraz potem wpadł jej do głowy pomysł uzyskania czegoś z tego nierównego układu. Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze bardziej przebiegle.

– Czego chcesz w zamian? – zgadła natychmiast Eileen.

Był to ciekawy prospekt. Tak naprawdę nie miała zamiaru jej pomagać – domyślała się, dlaczego Eileen mogłaby chcieć chronić swojego syna. Petunia nie była jednak nieświadomą gąską, jak Lily; słyszała plotki o Tobiaszu Snape'ie i jego ciężkiej ręce. Poznała Severusa i domyślała się, że normalne dziecko z porządnego domu nie zachowuje się w ten sposób. Pomimo wszystko nie zamierzała natomiast robić nikomu przysług – nie była jakąś organizacją charytatywną na rzecz wyrzutków ze Spinner's End!

Petunia nie była tak głupia, za jaką pani Snape ją miała i domyśliła się, że czarownica w jakiś sposób manipuluje wspomnieniami, dlatego postanowiła uzyskać z tego wszystkiego coś dla siebie. Uniosła podbródek z dumą i oznajmiła chłodno:

– Pokaż mi Hogwart.

Przez moment Eileen zdawała się nie wiedzieć o co chodzi, ale nie zajęło jej długo, by zrozumieć.

– Chcę zobaczyć – nalegała Petunia, zaciskając wilgotną dłoń na rączce koszyka. Eileen nadal milczała i gdy dziewczyna już myślała, że nici z umowy, czarownica złapała ją znowu za ramiona. Tym razem całkowicie obce obrazy spłynęły do głowy Petunii. Najpierw zobaczyła zamek z zewnątrz, razem ze wszystkimi połyskującymi oknami i wysokimi wieżami. Potem pojawiło się spowite mrokiem jezioro i dziesiątki łódek sunących po jego tafli, Wielka Sala, unoszące się pod sufitem świece i białobrody czarodziej wznoszący toast. Następnie przed oczami Petunii przemknęła nastoletnia Eileen Prince zdobywająca najlepsze oceny, przedziwnie ubrani nauczyciele, sypialnie Ravenclaw utrzymane w tonacji indygo oraz wygrany w pocie czoła puchar turnieju szachowego. Kiedy czarownica w końcu ją puściła, Petunia wzięła głęboki oddech i zamrugała kilka razy, jak gdyby nie mogąc przyzwyczaić oczu do światła. Patrzyły na siebie badawczo przez jakiś czas, by w końcu skinąć sobie głowami na znak porozumienia i rozejść się każda w swoją stronę.

Tak jak się tego spodziewała, gdy przytargała zakupy do domu, w kuchni zastała nie tylko Lily, ale i jej tłustowłosego przyjaciela. Szeptali o czymś konspiracyjnie między sobą, ale natychmiast umilkli, kiedy tylko postawiła ciężki koszyk na stole. Ojciec siedział w fotelu, schowany za gazetą, zza której nawet się nie wychylił, by się z nią przywitać.

– Petunio! – Lily uśmiechnęła się sztucznie, na co jej starsza siostra zareagowała zniesmaczonym grymasem.

Młodsza panna Evans od jakiegoś czasu przestała już nawet udawać, że przejmuje się rozluźnieniem ich więzi. Zastąpiła słodki charakter sarkazmem, a ten nowy, płomienny, był tylko podsycany przez fakt przebywania z dala od nadopiekuńczych rodziców. Petunia miała pewność, że Lily jest w szkole rozpieszczana w równym stopniu, co w domu.

Rozpakowała ze stoickim spokojem zakupy, a gdy jej siostra w końcu zmęczyła się oczekiwaniem na odpowiedź, wyburczała pod nosem, że zaraz wraca i wymaszerowała z kuchni. Petunia obserwowała kątem oka, jak ogniste włosy powiewają za nią ze wzburzeniem. Kiedy trzasnęły drzwi łazienki, odwróciła się w stronę Snape'a. Po raz drugi tego dnia zimne niebieskie oczy spotkały czarne. Tym razem jednak żadne z nich nie miało zamiaru ustąpić drugiemu. W jakiś sposób ten wewnętrzny ogień i upór Snape'a podobał się Petunii o wiele bardziej od słabowitego charakteru jego matki.

– Masz ochotę na herbatę? – wycedziła nagle nieprzyjemnie, acz cywilizowanie, splatając ręce na piersi.

Pamiętała o swojej osobliwej obietnicy, chociaż najchętniej pozbyłaby się oślizgłego typka raz na zawsze. Oknem. Zdumiony jej propozycją Severus przez moment rozważał czy faktycznie miała na myśli herbatę, czy może była to zawoalowana groźba oblania go wrzątkiem.

– Poproszę – burknął w końcu.

Spędzili tak w pełnym niechęci milczeniu następnych kilka minut, podczas których woda w garnku zdawała się gotować o wiele wolniej, niż zwykle. Gdy tylko Petunia odwróciła się, by zalać dwa kubki herbaty, Snape wbił analityczne spojrzenie w jej kark. Była tak inna od swojej siostry. Przebywając w towarzystwie Lily czuł się prawdziwie wyróżniony, podczas gdy Petunia… Petunia potrafiła bardzo skutecznie sprawić, że czuł się jak gówno wygrzebane z najdalszych czeluści błotnistej rzeki w Cokeworth.


	7. 7 – Hey You

_**Rozdział siódmy – Hey You!**_

* * *

Lily nie zamykała się na temat SUMów już od pierwszego dnia swojej wizyty, według Petunii całkowicie rujnując święta w nowym domu. Jej samej udało się wtrącić zaledwie dwa słowa na temat swoich nadchodzących egzaminów, ale nic to — na tym etapie wiedziała już swoje. Jej nowa szkoła i nowe mundurki były na pewno o wiele ładniejsze i niosły za sobą dużo lepszą przyszłość, niż jakaś szkoła zaawansowanego konserwowania żabiego skrzeku. To, że nikt nie chciał o nich słuchać to tylko skutek uboczny.

Michael Evans dostał upragniony angaż w londyńskiej operze. Oznaczało to nieskończenie lepsze możliwości, o których Petunia nie przestawała rozmyślać, a Linda nie pozwalała nikomu zapomnieć. Już od pierwszego dnia upiekła stertę ciastek i ruszyła z misją podboju serc sąsiadów. Jak na razie rezultaty były umiarkowanie udane, ale kobiety w rodzinie Petunii ogólnie rzadko się poddawały, więc spodziewała się, że runda numer dwa nadejdzie wkrótce. Pani Evans porzuciła pracę w klinice i z dumą powróciła do doglądania domowego ogniska, czemu poświęcała się teraz w pełni. Trzeba przyznać, że po jej czujnym okiem nowy dom wyglądał jak spod igły i wszystko chodziło jak w zegarku — łącznie z najstarszą córką, której _posh_ metamorfoza nie była może zbyt korzystna dla samej zainteresowanej, ale satysfakcjonowała matkę i jej nowe poczucie społecznego awansu. Jak na razie Lily skwitowała nową bufiastą fryzurę siostry napadem chichotu, zanim zapewniła ją nieszczerze, że bardzo jej do twarzy. Petunia nauczyła się jednak znosić dużo gorsze i mniej wybredne uwagi, więc zagryzła zęby i ze słodkim uśmiechem oznajmiła:

— Widzę, że tobie przybyło piegów? Ale nic się nie przejmuj, dzięki piegom nie widać, że masz pryszcze.

Dość powiedzieć, że atmosfera przy świątecznym stole była nader napięta, dlatego gdy następnego dnia Petunia wróciła ze spaceru, nawet nie zdziwiła jej obecność w kuchni osoby, której miała nadzieję nigdy tam nie oglądać. Przyjęła jednak tę „karę" z absolutnie brytyjską powściągliwością, bo prędzej zjadłaby swój nowy kapelusz, niż przyznała, że ktokolwiek byłby w stanie wyprowadzić ją z równowagi — a już na pewno nie Severus Snape.

Lily przestała szczebiotać i obserwowała siostrę z mściwą satysfakcją wymalowaną w oczach. Petunia postanowiła zatem dołączyć do gry. Rozpięła powoli płaszcz i zamaszystym krokiem podeszła do kuchenki z zamiarem nastawienia wody na herbatę. Była zmarznięta, a jej twarz różowa od mrozu. Rzuciła rękawiczki na nieskazitelnie czysty blat stołu, posyłając nieprzyjemne spojrzenie intruzowi. Jako jedyny człowiek na tej planecie, Severus nie ugiął się pod jego ciężarem. Wręcz przeciwnie. Przestał się rozglądać i teraz patrzył na Petunię z jawnym wyzwaniem w oczach. Splotła ręce na piersi i również nie dawała za wygraną. W końcu to Lily przerwała milczenie, bo nie zwykła siedzieć w ciszy:

— Sev, nie powiesz nic o nowych włosach naszej drogiej Tunii?

Uwaga miała ją zawstydzić, ale Petunia z satysfakcją zaobserwowała, że blade, zapadnięte policzki chłopaka nabrały nieco koloru. Nie wyglądał na eksperta od mody i stylu, sądząc po jego wyglądzie było wręcz przeciwnie.

Zanim sięgnęła po czajnik, kątem oka zarejestrowała, że Snape rozgląda się po kuchni z mieszanką niepokoju i podziwu. Petunia nie miała pojęcia w jakiej norze ten konkretny obwieś musiał się wychować, ale była pełna domysłów. Zresztą nawet taki laik jak on musiał przyznać, że nowa kuchnia Evansów była urządzona z wielkim smakiem, tak więc _należało_ ją podziwiać.

— No? — ponagliła go Lily.

Severus skwitował wszystko wzruszeniem ramionami, a na jego wąskie usta wstąpił typowy dla niego pogardliwy uśmieszek. Osobiście uważał, że z tą fryzurą głowa Petunii przypomina gruszkę — i kolorem, i kształtem — ale nie był na tyle szalony, by ją obrażać, gdy trzymała metalowy czajnik pełen wrzątku. Ten instynkt samozachowawczy wyrobił w sobie już dawno.

Lily nie wyglądała na zadowoloną z jego odpowiedzi, czy też jej braku, dlatego postanowiła pociągnąć swoją farsę dalej:

— Petunio, _kochanie_ , właśnie się zastanawiałam, nie wiesz kiedy wróci mama? Severus po prostu umiera z głodu.

— I postanowił zjeść matkę, czy tak? — Starsza panna Evans uniosła jedną brew, pełnym elegancji ruchem biorąc w dłonie spodeczek i filiżankę.

Snape nigdy w życiu nie pomyślałby, że ta konkretna mugolka ma poczucie humoru i teraz musiał wykorzystać cały arsenał umiejętności samokontroli, by się nie uśmiechnąć. Nawet jeśli Petunia to zauważyła, nic nie powiedziała. Była zbyt zajęta bitwą na spojrzenia z siostrą. W końcu odpuściła, z bardzo prostego powodu: jeżeli będzie miła dla jej oślizgłego kolegi, zbije swoją siostrę z tropu jeszcze bardziej, a Lily nie będzie miała jak poskarżyć się ojcu. Święty spokój wydał jej się dużo ważniejszy, niż przewaga moralna.

— Przecież sama mogłaś się ruszyć.

— Wiesz, że nie wolno mi używać czarów poza szkołą. — Młodsza panna Evans wyglądała, jakby Petunia oznajmiła, że Ziemia jest płaska.

Starsza dziewczyna nie mogła uwierzyć własnym uszom.

— Uch, niech ci będzie! — Odstawiła filiżankę ze złością, poszła odwiesić płaszcz i wróciła do kuchni.

Jej zimowe pantofelki stukały onieśmielająco o podłogę, a ona zdążyła już ułożyć przebiegły plan. Wyciągnęła z lodówki paczkę chleba tostowego, żółty ser i pomidory. W tym momencie Severus postanowił chyba uznać, że sprawy zaszły za daleko, a w związku z faktem, że były święta, dał głos:

— Bez przesady — burknął, podnosząc się powoli z krzesła. — Nie masz obowiązku mnie karmić.

Petunia włączyła toster i obróciła się w stronę Severusa z przesadzonym grymasem wyższości.

— Naprawdę? Szanowny pan jest zbyt dumny, czy boi się mugolskich bakterii?

Lily zmarszczyła zgrabny nosek z samozadowoleniem, przekonana, że udało jej się osiągnąć cel.

— Nie… — Snape powoli usiadł na swoim miejscu, mrużąc oczy i wyraźnie ważąc swoje następne słowa. — Ale-…

— Wielkie nieba, co cię to w ogóle obchodzi, i tak zawsze wyglądasz jakbyś nie jadł od tygodnia! — Petunia zerwała z haka różowy fartuszek, zawiązała go wokół talii, wyjęła z szuflady nóż do warzyw i z wieloletnią wprawą szybko pokroiła pomidory.

Gdy skończyła, niemalże rzuciła na stół talerz idealnych tostów z serem, umyła ręce i wymaszerowała z kuchni z dumnie zadartym nosem. Satysfakcja przepełniała rudą głowę jej siostry, a tymczasem Snape nie był do końca pewien, co ma właściwie myśleć. Coś tu nie grało, ale nie umiał tego nazwać. Przez moment przemknęła mu przed oczami pełna sprzeczności wizja, której nie odważyłby się nigdy wypowiedzieć na głos — nie tylko ze względu na absurd sytuacji, ale i własne poglądy.

— Okropne. — Lily ledwo nadgryzła jeden z tostów i zaraz odrzuciła je na talerz.

Severus żuł swojego w milczeniu. Wiedział, że Gryfonka wymagała od niego solidarności w swojej krucjacie przeciwko siostrze i normalnie wyszedłby z siebie, by jej dogodzić, ale był zbyt głodny, by dobrowolnie rezygnować z jedzenia. Gdy drzwi na piętrze trzasnęły głucho, kiwnął krótko głową. Lily była pewna, że skierował ten gest do niej, więc w nagrodę posłała mu słoneczny uśmiech. Nie wiedziała, że Severus zgodził się właśnie sam ze sobą — gdyby ta bezużyteczna mugolka jednak okazała się czarownicą, z pewnością trafiłaby do Slytherinu. Miał absolutną pewność.

Petunia tymczasem sądziła, że będzie go miała z głowy już na resztę przerwy świątecznej. Wszak jedna czarownica w domu w zupełności wystarczy, wielkie dzięki. Pomyliła się jednak kompletnie — najwidoczniej jej młodsza siostra postanowiła zrobić ze Snape'a swoją najmocniejszą kartę przetargową. W ciągu kolejnego tygodnia Severus odwiedził Evansów jeszcze dwa razy. Czasami Petunia zastanawiała się, czy może nie byłoby Lily łatwiej, gdyby zwyczajnie postawiła jej go przed nosem, najlepiej z dołączonym mrugającym neonem z jakimś obraźliwym napisem. Naprawdę nie wiedziała, co ten beznadziejny chłopak widzi w tej idiotce.

Ze swojego miejsca w fotelu w dużym pokoju słyszała, jak Lily opowiadała mu o czymś z przejęciem. On śmiał się w każdym odpowiednim momencie, a w innych znowu mruczał z aprobatą. „Co za smętny pajac," pomyślała Petunia, podkurczając nogi pod brodę i pochylając się znów nad swoją pracą domową z chemii organicznej.

Miała bardzo dobry powód, by nie pozwolić sobie na choćby moment oddechu od nauki — gdy tylko jej szkolni koledzy przestali się naigrywać z jej pochodzenia, akcentu i faktu bycia „tą nową", przeszli do docinków o kujoństwie. Nie zwracała na to jednak aż takiej uwagi. Brała to za dobrą monetę, bo po pierwsze pod koniec semestru wszyscy błagali o jej notatki na kolanach, a po drugie przynajmniej teraz nie była anonimowa. Jeżeli Petunia czegoś nie znosiła, to właśnie stania w cieniu. Poniekąd dlatego, jak sobie wmawiała, przez cały tydzień ferii zimowych pilnie uważała, by każdy jej strój podkreślał nowy status społeczny — w razie wizyt nieproszonego gościa miała w zanadrzu kolejny pretekst, by czuć się od niego lepsza.

— … i wtedy ten głupek James powiedział, że powinnam coś z tym zrobić, no i zrobiłam dokładnie jak kazał! — ryknęła Lily. — To znaczy rzuciłam na niego Jęzlepa.

Petunia warknęła pod nosem i zatrzasnęła podręcznik z hukiem. Wstała z fotela i wpadła do kuchni, z satysfakcją zauważając, że gdy tylko się pojawiła, Severus natychmiast spoważniał i wyprostował się jak struna.

— Lily, _kochanie_ , jestem pewna, że światu potrzeba jeszcze więcej historii o twoim życiu dziwadła, ale czy wszyscy sąsiedzi w promieniu dwudziestu mil również muszą o nich słuchać?

Lily parsknęła z niedowierzaniem, a Severus przekrzywił głowę i przyjrzał się okładce jej podręcznika.

— Petunio, jeżeli naprawdę aż tak ci przeszkadzamy, zawsze możesz przestać podsłuchiwać i iść na górę — odgryzła się, gdy tymczasem Snape wtrącił jednocześnie:

— Mogę to zobaczyć?

Obydwie siostry wbiły w niego zaskoczone spojrzenia. Petunia przycisnęła podręcznik do piersi, jakby stanowił absolutną kwintesencję jej dóbr doczesnych.

— Odczep się — syknęła, ale on już wyciągnął ręce.

Zaskakująco silne, szczupłe palce zacisnęły się na książce. Snape zaraz otworzył na zaznaczonym przez Petunię fragmencie i zaczął czytać. Czarne brwi zmarszczyły się w skupieniu przy nasadzie nosa, a Lily zaśmiała się nerwowo, z początku myśląc, że Ślizgon bierze udział w jej docinkach. Petunia jako pierwsza zorientowała się, że czytał naprawdę, a do tego próbował zrozumieć, ponieważ Severus Snape nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie podszedł do jakiegokolwiek naukowego tematu od strony analitycznej. Zdawało jej się, że gdyby istniało w ogóle coś takiego, jak „Honor Snape'ów", znalazłaby się w nim całkiem obszerna wzmianka na ten temat.

— Co to jest? — zapytał w eter.

— Ach, nasza Petunia chce zostać następną M _adame Curie_ — wtrąciła Lily z przekąsem, pewna, że pytanie było skierowane do niej.

Petunia nadal stała w miejscu i zaciskała nerwowo dłonie, niezadowolona, że jej siostra pomimo bycia _kompletnym dziwadłem_ wiedziała, kim była Maria Skłodowska. Snape nie zwrócił jednak uwagi na swoją przyjaciółkę i wbił dociekliwe spojrzenie w Petunię. Gdy tylko Lily się zorientowała, odwróciła się do siostry tak szybko, że jej długie włosy uderzyły ją w twarz. Petunia z trudem się powstrzymała, by za nie nie szarpnąć.

— Chemia organiczna bada wszystkie związki węgla — wyjaśniła, nie wierząc w to, że Snape naprawdę chciał wiedzieć. — Cukry, woski, kwasy tłuszczowe, aminokwasy, kwasy…

Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała go tak skupionego na jej słowach, a właściwie — nie pamiętała, czy ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek słuchał jej z taką intensywnością.

— Wszystkie węglowodory budują cząsteczki, a cząsteczki w zasadzie budują cały świat — mówiła dalej, w końcu decydując się, by podejść do niego bliżej.

Przewróciła kilka kartek podręcznika, pokazując mu schemat podwójnej helisy DNA. Severus pochylił się nad tym ze szczególnym zainteresowaniem, po czym wrócił do tego, co czytał wcześniej.

— I ty się tego uczysz? — zapytał, co Petunia zaraz zinterpretowała jako niedowierzanie i prychnęła pogardliwie.

— Owszem — wycedziła. — W przeciwieństwie do waszej szkoły dla dziwolągów, _moje liceum_ wyznaje zasadę gruntownej edukacji.

Lily skrzywiła się kpiąco i burknęła:

— Nie dałabyś rady przerobić nawet materiału dla pierwszej klasy.

Petunia posłała jej uśmieszek, który był niemniej jadowity od codziennego grymasu Snape'a.

— Odezwała się ta, która opanowała jeden język nowożytny w zakresie _ledwo_ średniozaawansowanym.

Petunia była szczególnie dumna ze swojej znajomości francuskiego, który na tym etapie nie był płynny, ale wkuła na pamięć tyle słówek, zwrotów i zasad gramatycznych, że mogła z powodzeniem tę płynność udawać.

— I z czym konkretnie masz problem? — Severus zdawał się w ogóle sióstr nie słyszeć, zajęty pochłanianiem nowych informacji.

— Z niczym! — syknęła Petunia, pstrykając kilka razy plastikowym długopisem, którego wciąż ściskała w prawej dłoni.

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się przebiegle, unosząc jedną brew. Jakimś nieznanym Petunii sposobem zdołał sprawić, że ten uśmieszek był jednocześnie zachęcający, sarkastyczny i pełen samozadowolenia.

— Uch! — Podeszła do niego i przerzuciła kilka kartek podręcznika, wskazując palcem na ostatnie zadanie z estrami, którego za nic nie mogła rozgryźć. — Ale jeżeli wydaje ci się, że twoim małym, dziwacznym mózgiem będziesz w stanie choćby ogarnąć początek teorii-…!

— Daj mi to. — Wyrwał długopis z jej dłoni, śledząc w skupieniu zasady poprzednich działań.

— Seeev, przestań! Chodźmy lepiej na spacer — jęknęła Lily ze znudzeniem, ale on był już w swoim świecie.

— Jesteś pewien? A może naostrzyć ci gęsie pióro, panie Shakespeare? — wtrąciła Petunia jadowicie, a on zmrużył oczy jeszcze bardziej i, ku jej rozczarowaniu, w ogóle nie dał się sprowokować.

Severus nie byłby sobą, gdyby wycofał się przed naukowym wyzwaniem — zwłaszcza wyzwaniem czegoś, co wyglądało mu po prostu na mugolskie eliksiry. Sprawdzając co jakiś czas z teorią z poprzednich rozdziałów, zrobił kilka pobieżnych notatek na marginesach. Petunia obserwowała jego strzeliste, wąskie pismo i krzywiła się coraz bardziej na myśl, że oto w pewnym sensie Severus Snape zostanie w jej podręczniku już na zawsze.

Jeżeli się nie mylił, a z zasady mylił się rzadko, wystarczyło nałożyć parę prostych teorii reakcji eliksiralnych i zmodyfikować je do niezwykle ograniczonego mugolskiego spojrzenia. Podczas gdy młodsza panna Evans sapała znacząco i próbowała zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, starsza zajrzała mu przez ramię, po raz pierwszy w życiu zażenowana w jego obecności. Jednocześnie gdzieś bardzo, bardzo głęboko domyślała się, że być może powinna czuć coś, co przypominało kształtem uznanie, ale jednocześnie kłuło to w jej dumę zbyt mocno, by była w stanie się do czegokolwiek przyznać.

— Proszę — oznajmił z triumfem, a gdy Petunia pobieżnie przejrzała jego działania, na jej okrągłe policzki wstąpił szkarłatny rumieniec.

Z jakiegoś powodu Snape'owi ten nowy stan rzeczy bardzo się podobał.

* * *

Eileen Snape umarła na początku sierpnia 1976 roku. I chociaż Lily nie zamieniła z Severusem słowa od niemal dwóch miesięcy, Evansowie stawili się na pogrzeb w komplecie. Ceremonia była skromna i niemal całkowicie pozbawiona emocji. Petunię zaskoczyło jedynie to, ilu magicznych stawiło się, by pożegnać Eileen — poznała ich po pelerynach z kapturem — oraz to, że Tobiasz Snape nie przyszedł w ogóle.

— Tak mi przykro. — Linda uścisnęła Severusa z matczyną troską i tylko Petunia widziała, że to nie żałoba sprawiła, że wyglądał na tak przerażonego, a ten niechciany ludzki dotyk.

Michael tylko uścisnął mu rękę, a Lily nie powiedziała nic. Stanęła z rodzicami z tyłu tłumu, unosząc dumnie podbródek i opierając się nonszalancko o pobliski nagrobek, najwyraźniej odnosząc mylne wrażenie, że wszystko obraca się wokół jej osoby. Petunia nie zdołała z niej wyciągnąć, co zaszło między nią a Snape'em i podczas gdy rodzice przyjęli jej punkt widzenia na wiarę, starsza panna Evans postanowiła jak zwykle przeprowadzić własne przesłuchanie:

— Gdzie twój ojciec? — zapytała obcesowo, czym odrobinę zbiła Severusa z tropu.

— Pewnie uciekł — odparł ponuro, już nawet nie starając się niczego udawać.

— Przed czym?

— Przede mną.

Umilkła na moment, a on rzucił jej wyzywające spojrzenie, doskonale wiedząc, że zrozumie jego aluzję. W tej jednej chwili wydał jej się dużo wyższy i o wiele bardziej niesamowity, niż chciałaby to przyznać. Nie miało to nic wspólnego z tym, że teraz przewyższał ją o dobre półtorej głowy — Petunia po prostu domyśliła się, że Severus nie wypowiedział tej groźby pochopnie.

Lily już od dawna z nim nie rozmawiała, a nawet gdyby rozmawiała, na pewno nie powtórzyłaby tego swojej siostrze, ale mimo to Petunia wiedziała, że w domu w Spinner's End musiały wydarzyć się rzeczy o wiele straszniejsze, niż jej wyobraźnia pozwalała to nakreślić.

— Przykro mi z powodu twojej matki — powiedziała, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu całkiem szczerze.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo i przymknął oczy na kilka sekund.

— Mi nie.

— Aż tak kiepska z niej matka?

Jej impertynencka uwaga zdała się go bardziej rozbawić, niż rozdrażnić. Jeżeli była jakaś cecha, którą Severus lubił w Petunii Evans, to właśnie tą obsceniczną szczerość, której, jak się zdawało, nic nie mogło stłamsić.

Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale została przy nim aż do momentu, gdy prosta, sosnowa trumna spoczęła w błotnistej ziemi cmentarza komunalnego w Cokeworth. Przemknęło jej przez myśl, że być może Severus wcale jej przy sobie nie chciał, ale gdy grabarze złapali za łopaty i zaczęli zasypywać grób, Snape dotknął dłonią jej dłoni. Trwało to dokładnie kilka sekund — na tyle krótko, by nie zdołała nic zrobić i na tyle lekko, by zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem jej się zwyczajnie nie wydawało.


	8. 8 – No More Mr Nice Guy

_**Rozdział ósmy – No More Mr Nice Guy**_

* * *

Zimne i stęchłe powietrze lochów było więcej niż znajome. W miarę jak schodził po spiralnych schodach, osiadało na jego włosach, ramionach i plecach niczym ciężki płaszcz. Przytłumione, zielonkawe światło pochodni zakrzywiało jego poczucie czasu i pory dnia — Severus musiał sobie przypominać, że jeszcze nie nastał wieczór. Z drugiej jednak strony, co za różnica. W końcu to Szkocja. Dni były coraz krótsze. Na pierwszy przymrozek nie będzie trzeba wiele czekać. Osobiście obstawiał, że śnieg spadnie… Być może już w przyszłym tygodniu?

— Ach, Severusie, drogi chłopcze! Gdzieżeś się nam podziewał, hm?

Porzuciwszy nadzieję na dyskretne wemknięcie się do klasy po dzwonku, Severus z grobową miną wślizgnął się do pierwszej lepszej wolnej ławki. Nie musiał się specjalnie rozglądać, by wiedzieć, co wszyscy w tym momencie myślą, ponieważ w grupie wybrańców losu dopuszczonych do studiowania eliksirów na poziomie zaawansowanym było ich dokładnie pięciu — Nigel Carrington, Toney Porden, David Scott, Enos Yaxley, on sam… no tak. I Lily Evans. Jak mógłby zapomnieć… W każdym razie nienawidzili go tu wszyscy, jak jeden mąż. I żona.

— No więc? — Profesor Slughorn podparł się pod boki, wsuwając kciuki w kieszonki kraciastej kamizelki, która ledwo opinała jego wydatny brzuch.

Wyczuwając, że tym razem nauczyciel mu nie odpuści, Snape odchrząknął przeciągle, próbując sobie kupić trochę czasu na wymyślenie wymówki.

— Mój chłopcze, czyżbyś był przeziębiony? — W oczach Slughorna odmalowała się troska; czy prawdziwa, czy udawana, tego nie sposób stwierdzić.

— Nie — mruknął Severus i powoli odłożył swoją torbę na podłogę. — Zasiedziałem się w bibliotece.

Oczywiste kłamstwo zdawało się usatysfakcjonować profesora, który najwyraźniej nie tyle szukał u Ślizgona usprawiedliwienia, co nie chciał otwarcie pokazać, że go faworyzuje. Natomiast siedząca z tyłu klasy Lily prychnęła głośno i z niechęcią, z czym nawet nie zamierzała się specjalnie kryć. Ślizgon wyprostował się odruchowo, czując jak płoną mu policzki. Nie chciał wchodzić z nią w żadną konfrontację, ale to nie znaczy, że umiał być wobec Lily do końca obojętny. Nie podobało mu się to wcale. Po prostu nie był w stanie zaakceptować, że uczucia to nie buzujący kociołek, którego można ugasić jednym ruchem różdżki.

— Przechodząc do meritum… — Profesor Slughorn odwrócił się do tablicy i wrócił do spisywania instrukcji na najnowszy eliksir, którym mieli się dziś zająć.

Nie oznaczało to jednak, że Severus mógł się odprężyć. Schylił się, by wyjąć swoje podręczniki i schował głowę dokładnie w momencie, gdy w jego stronę poleciała papierowa kulka rzucona przez Nigela Carringtona.

— Uch! — syknął Krukon, niezadowolony, że nie trafił.

Siedzący obok niego David Scott zacmokał z dezaprobatą i podczas gdy Slughorn kontynuował wykład, upokorzony Severus ukradkiem wyjął z kieszeni różdżkę i sprawił, że woda w kociołku Carringtona zaczęła wrzeć — z początku nieznacznie, a zaraz potem na tyle gwałtownie, by całe biurko się rozchybotało. Kociołek przewrócił się na podłogę razem z kawałkami pergaminu, kałamarzem i piórem Krukona, które zaraz utonęły we wrzątku.

— Szlag by cię, Snape! — krzyknął Carrington, podrywając się do pionu.

— Galopujące centaury! — Profesor Slughorn upuścił kredę i odwrócił się w stronę uczniów z oburzoną miną. — Co tu się wyrabia?

Severus wychylił się powoli spod biurka, z absolutnym spokojem rozkładając na blacie swoje książki. Jego różdżka spoczywała tuż obok „Zaawansowanego warzycielstwa", w razie gdyby ktokolwiek śmiał posądzić go o jakiekolwiek niecne uczynki. Snape uniósł niewinnie brwi na widok zaskoczonej miny nauczyciela, który w obliczu dylematu automatycznie wziął stronę podopiecznego ze swojego domu:

— Carrington, weź się w garść i posprzątaj ten bałagan. — To powiedziawszy, wykonał serię niezdarnych skłonów, ale pokaźny brzuch nie pozwalał mu dotknąć podłogi, zatem zdecydował się wziąć świeży kawałek kredy ze słoika stojącego na pulpicie.

Krukon posłał Snape'owi nienawistne spojrzenie, co Ślizgon zarejestrował jedynie kątem oka, ponieważ pilnie udawał, że robi notatki.

— Tak, o czym to ja… A, tak! W momencie, gdy dodamy odrobinę jadu tarantuli kalifornijskiej, choć należy pamiętać o ciągłym mieszaniu…

Za chwilę nowa papierowa kula trafiła Severusa prosto w kark. Tym razem nawet nie drgnął. Doskonale wiedział, kto ją rzucił.

Szczerze mówiąc im dalej w las, tym bardziej Severus miał dosyć. Z każdym następnym dniem, tygodniem i miesiącem wyczerpywała się jego cierpliwość. Kiedyś Hogwart był dla niego wyczekiwaną ucieczką, a teraz stał się niemalże więzieniem. Być może szesnastoletni pogląd na pewne sprawy nie był za bardzo globalny, ale cóż Severus mógł na to poradzić? Niekoniecznie przebierał w przyjaznych ludziach, którzy mogliby nakierować go na mniej ograniczony tok myślenia. Na tym etapie kłótnia z jedyną przyjaciółką, jaką miał w życiu, zdawała się być końcem świata.

Gdziekolwiek nie poszedł, zaraz natykał się na Lily Evans. O czymkolwiek by nie pomyślał, jakimś cudem wciąż wracał do Lily Evans. Lily Evans była wszędzie, Lily Evans, Lily Evans, Lily Evans; w całym zamku unosił się zapach jej perfum, a jej śmiech zdawał się dźwięczeć w jego uszach dniami i nocami. I chociaż dawniej po prostu nie mógł się nią nasycić, teraz na sam dźwięk jej głosu ściskało go w żołądku, na jej widok zalewała go krew i był pewien, absolutnie pewien, że jeżeli jeszcze raz usłyszy słowa „Lily Evans", rzuci się w sam środek Wielkiego Jeziora z kamieniem u szyi.

Jedynym pozytywem rozpadu ich przyjaźni był fakt, że teraz już nikt nie stał pomiędzy Severusem a Huncwotami. Sekretnie aż się skręcał, wił i czekał, aż którykolwiek z tych zarozumiałych gnojków chociaż kichnie w jego kierunku — był przygotowany. Każdego dnia, zanim jeszcze się dobrze obudził, mógł wyrecytować piętnaście rzadkich, czarnomagicznych klątw jeszcze straszniejszych w skutkach, niż Niewybaczalne. Przy myciu zębów powtarzał w głowie wszystkie znane sobie eliksiry i zioła zdolne zabić, unieszkodliwić, sparaliżować lub odebrać zmysły. Gdyby ktoś mierzył mu czas, pomiędzy wyjściem z lochów a dojściem do Wielkiej Sali umiałby z pamięci wyklepać trzy skomplikowane instrukcje na trzy różne sposoby uwarzenia Wywaru Żywej Śmierci, a wszystko to jeszcze przed śniadaniem.

Na nic się to jednak zdało, bo jak na złość nawet tych czterech debili opuściło go w chwili potrzeby. Od września żaden z nich nawet na niego nie spojrzał, a na korytarzu zdawali się go wręcz omijać. Odkąd w październiku Lily demonstracyjnie poszła do Hogsmeade na randkę z Potterem, nawet on przestał się Severusa czepiać. Ślizgon uznał złośliwie, że widocznie ugasiła w tym kretynie pożar, którego nie były w stanie ugasić nawet najbardziej poniżające „dowcipy".

W tym wszystkim Snape nie sądził, by Huncwoci jakimś cudem dorośli — podejrzewał po prostu, że nie byli aż tak głupi, na jakich wyglądali. Dobrze wiedzieli, co do tej pory powstrzymywało Severusa przed rozpętaniem im prawdziwego piekła w odwecie za lata dręczenia i poniżania, a skoro ta otoczka bezpieczeństwa została bezpowrotnie zniszczona… Teraz czuł się jak piekielny Cerber spuszczony ze smyczy i tylko czekał, aż ktoś odważy się go sprowokować.

Po eliksirach Severus pospiesznie wyszedł z klasy i przemknął się schodami prowadzącymi na kamienny dziedziniec, chcąc zdążyć zajrzeć do biblioteki przed zamknięciem. O ile teraz naprawdę musiał pilnie wypożyczyć jedną książkę, o tyle wcześniej zwyczajnie zagapił się podczas przerwy na papierosa. Lubił myśleć, że nowy nałóg to jedyny element ze świata mugoli, dla którego istniało miejsce w jego życiu, chociaż… No… był też ukradziony Petunii Evans plastikowy długopis, którego nigdy nie używał. Spoczywał on na dnie jego torby od niemal roku i z jakiegoś nieznanego sobie powodu Severus nie mógł się zdobyć, by go wyrzucić.

Teraz przemierzał korytarze tak szybko, jak pozwalały na to jego długie, chude nogi. Za wszelką cenę nie chciał wpaść na Lily, bo skoro nawet obecność nauczyciela nie była w stanie ugasić jej wściekłości, nie miał zamiaru sprawdzać, do czego byłaby zdolna w cztery oczy. Rzucanie klątw na Pottera i Blacka to jedno, ale ona… Snape nie był tak do końca pewien, czy pomimo wszelkich prób znienawidzenia swojej byłej przyjaciółki tak samo bezwzględnie, jak ona znienawidziła jego, naprawdę byłby w stanie zrobić jej krzywdę. Coś mu mówiło, że absolutnie nie, a wybitnie nie miał zamiaru przekształcać swojej reputacji zdziwaczałego kujona w „zdziwaczałego kujona, który przegrywa pojedynki nawet z dziewczynami". Hogwart był jednak miejscem, w którym kumulacja magicznej aury sięgała progów jeszcze wyższych, niż w Ministerstwie Magii. Niektórzy twierdzili, że takie natężenie magii zaczyna wręcz żyć własnym życiem — nic dziwnego zatem, że im bardziej Severus starał się Lily unikać, tym bardziej jakaś nadnaturalna siła postanowiła go do niej przyciągać.

— … i do tego jeszcze przyniósł rodzicom szampana, co za bufon! Naprawdę nie wiem, co moja siostra w nim widzi. Jest okropny! Wielki i zwalisty, jak wieloryb! Nie gada o niczym innym, jak o ekonomii i kosztach produkcji jakiśtam… śrubokrętów, czy czegoś innego. Słowo daję, jeżeli przyprowadzi go na święta, chyba puszczę pawia.

Gdy tylko usłyszał znajomy głos, Snape czmychnął za róg i przylgnął do kamiennej ściany w samą porę, nim Lily miała szansę go zauważyć. Była jednak zbyt zaabsorbowana narzekaniem na nowego absztyfikanta Petunii, by zwracać uwagę na otoczenie.

— Evans, ale co cię to w ogóle obchodzi? Jak chce się z nim spotykać, to niech się spotyka. Przecież i tak nie rozmawiacie. — James wziął od niej ciężką, szkolną torbę wypełnioną podręcznikami i przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię z łatwością.

— Wiem. Wiem, ale… Ale ona naprawdę nie jest głupia, James.

— Serio? — Pokazał jej język, na co ona szturchnęła go żartobliwie i przewróciła oczami.

— Daj spokój, on mówi do niej „Pet". Pet! Jak do zwierzątka. To obrzydliwe.

Potter uniósł brwi, a Severus wcisnął się jeszcze głębiej w ciemny kąt. Naprawdę nie chciał podsłuchiwać, bo i też sprawy Lily nie miały dla niego żadnego znaczenia, ale teraz było już za późno, by się wycofać. Zwłaszcza, że trochę go jednak ciekawiło… To znaczy wcale go to nie ciekawiło! Paskudna mugolska siostra Lily obchodziła go chyba jeszcze mniej, niż ona sama, jej wstrętny nowy dom i tragicznie snobistyczna matka, ale… Ale skoro już tu był, równie dobrze mógł wysłuchać do końca.

— Naprawdę? Mógłbym przysiąc, że jeszcze dwa miesiące temu twierdziłaś… Jak to było? „Gdybym miała tak ciasne poglądy jak moja siostra, to już dawno dostałabym klaustrofobii"? — James wyszczerzył równe, białe zęby w szelmowskim uśmiechu, a Lily zmarszczyła nos, co miała w zwyczaju, gdy starała się nie roześmiać.

— Może — chrząknęła — ale wciąż! Nikt nie zasługuje na bycie narzeczoną dla wieloryba!

Severus zmrużył oczy, próbując odgonić od siebie obraz Petunii dzierżącej harpun wielorybniczy. Potrząsnął dyskretnie głową, mając nadzieję, że Gryfoni przestaną urządzać sobie pogawędki i bardzo szybko się oddalą, najlepiej zanim pani Pince zamknie tę cholerną bibliotekę.

— _Narzeczona dla wieloryba_ — powtórzył James, śmiejąc się pod nosem. — To ładne. Evans, nic nie poradzisz. Serce nie sługa, mogła wylądować gorzej.

— Och, przestań! Naprawdę, nie twierdzę, że jest świetną partią, ale też nie musi się godzić na byle co. Nie wierzę, że w całej Anglii nie ma faceta, który… No, jeżeli już wybiera sobie głupka, to może niech wybierze głupka o parę ton lżejszego, na Godryka!

Głośny śmiech Pottera niósł się jeszcze długo korytarzem, a gdy Severus w końcu odważył się wychylić ze swojego kąta, puścił się biegiem przed siebie. Zdążył dosłownie w ostatniej sekundzie. W pierwszej chwili sądził, że pani Pince zatrzaśnie mu drzwi przed nosem — w końcu nigdy specjalnie za nim nie przepadała. Z jakiegoś powodu do końca dnia towarzyszyła mu również wizja Petunii Evans w stroju wielorybnika — do tego stopnia, że nie mógł się nawet skupić na swojej pracy domowej. W końcu porzucił ją rozgrzebaną w połowie i wrócił do Pokoju Wspólnego, łudząc się, że dokończy wszystko z samego rana przed zajęciami.

— Hej!

Zanim zdołał chociażby zbliżyć się do dormitoriów szóstego roku, z miejsca przy kominku pomachał do niego Regulus Black.

— Hej, Severus!

Regulus Black był o rok od niego młodszym Ślizgonem, który, podobnie jak Lucjusz, był również wszystkim tym, czym Snape nigdy nie będzie — przystojnym chłopcem z dobrego domu, który nie musiał się martwić o pieniądze, posiadał rodzinę, rezydencję, odpowiedni rodowód, nazwisko, które otwierało wszystkie drzwi… Nie wspominając o wrodzonej gracji w poruszaniu, przy której sposób chodzenia chudego wyrostka w typie Severusa przypominała małpie kroki. Gwałtowny skok wzrostu pomiędzy piątą i szóstą klasą pozostawił go jeszcze chudszego, a do tego ze stanowczym nadmiarem w długości wszystkich kończyn, z czym nie do końca jeszcze sobie radził. Dlatego zwykle po prostu się garbił, mrużył oczy i miał nadzieję, że przemknie niezauważenie z punktu A do punktu B.

— Czego chcesz?

Nie ruszył się z miejsca, za to Regulus przyskoczył do niego radośnie i wcisnął mu do ręki nieco zmięty wycinek z mugolskiej gazety. Należało bowiem wspomnieć, że z jakiegoś powodu panicz Black, który z powodzeniem mógłby zostać księciem Slytherinu i otaczać się z każdej strony hogwarcką crème de la crème, szczególnie upodobał sobie właśnie Severusa. _Kretyn._

— Co to jest? — burknął starszy Ślizgon.

— Pamiętasz, jak mi opowiadałeś o swoim ojcu? — Regulus uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. — Zapytałem–…!

W tym momencie Severus zrzucił swoją przeładowaną torbę na podłogę i szarpnął Blacka tak mocno za szaty, że ten niemalże rozbił się o pobliską ścianę.

— Au!

Snape przycisnął go do niej z zaskakującą siłą i przystawił mu do gardła różdżkę, którą wyciągnął z kieszeni tak szybko, że Regulus nawet tego nie zarejestrował.

— Zamknij się! Nigdy ci nic nie mówiłem, kto ci to powiedział! — warknął na niego, nie dbając o to, że robi scenę.

Nikt się nimi jednak nie interesował — nawet Ślizgoni bali się wchodzić mu w drogę, a poza tym wychodzili raczej z założenia, że wtrącanie się w nie swoje sprawy przynosi więcej kłopotów, niż pożytku.

— Puść mnie — syknął Regulus, nie bez cienia strachu. — Rozmawiałeś o tym ze mną. Byliśmy razem w Świńskim Łbie, kupowałem ci whisky i ledwo się dotargaliśmy do zamku i…! Uch, po prostu spójrz na to zdjęcie! — Pomachał bezwładnie ręką, którą Snape właśnie mu wykręcał.

Chude, długie palce zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej na jego przedramieniu, ale w końcu ciekawość zwyciężyła. Snape schował różdżkę i podniósł z podłogi świstek. Gdy tylko przebiegł pospiesznie wzrokiem po czarno-białej fotografii, ciemne brwi podjechały do góry.

— Jak–…?

— Tor wyścigowy w Ascot należy do mojego wuja — sapnął Regulus, a potem wskazał mężczyznę na fotografii. — A to jest twój ojciec, nie mam wątpliwości! Znalazłem go.

Istotnie, Severus nie mógł się nie zgodzić. Jego prawa ręka odruchowo powędrowała do nasady ogromnego, zakrzywionego nosa, którą potarł w nerwowym tiku.

— Naprawdę? Myślałem, że Blackowie przestali inwestować w hazard. — Złożył wycinek na pół i schował go do kieszeni szaty, uśmiechając się do Regulusa paskudnie.

— Zwariowałeś? Tor w Newmarket należy do Malfoyów, stryjek Notta trzyma w garści cały BHA, a wydziedziczona cioteczna kuzynka Lyssandry Lestrange, tej z drugiej linii, wyszła za Sir Gordona–…

— Dobrze, oszczędź mi rodowych ploteczek. — Severus zgrzytnął niecierpliwie zębami.

— No, w każdym razie wyszła za dżokeja.

Snape zmarszczył brwi, a Regulus wciąż patrzył na niego ze szczenięcym zachwytem, czekając na wyrazy uznania.

— Hm.

W głowie Severusa już od dwóch minut układał się jednak skomplikowany plan, w którym nie było miejsca dla panicza znudzonego idyllą bycia Blackiem. Odkąd tylko Severus sięgał pamięcią, Tobiasz Snape zawsze kochał hazard ponad rodzinę. Tym razem w końcu nadarzyła się okazja, by wykorzystać tę słabość przeciwko niemu.

— Spisałeś się, Reggie. — Poklepał go po namyśle po ramieniu, uznając, że w sumie taki mały niewolnik może się mu jeszcze do czegoś przydać.

— Napiszesz do niego? — Chciał zaraz wiedzieć Regulus.

Snape zgarnął swoją torbę z podłogi, uśmiechając się wciąż w ten sam przerażający sposób. Miał dużo lepszy pomysł. Skoro drogi tatuś postanowił trzymać się blisko domu, jak typowy karaluch, syn marnotrawny powróci na święta do Spinner's End. Lepiej jednak, żeby do stycznia Tobiasz Snape znalazł sobie jakąś bardziej odosobnioną kryjówkę, bo gdy cierpliwy człowiek szykuje zemstę… Furia wzgardzonej kobiety to przy tym ledwie podmuch letniej bryzy.


	9. 9 – Under Pressure

_**Rozdział dziewiąty – Under Pressure**_

* * *

Vernon to po prostu porządny facet. Być może trochę oschły, nieco szorstki, bardzo bezpośredni, a jego wąsy nigdy nigdy nie były do końca czyste, ale… ale w gruncie rzeczy to po prostu porządny facet. Porządny… facet. Z którym z ręką na sercu mogłaby spędzić resztę życia. _Aha._ Więc czemu wciąż nie mogła zasnąć?

Petunia przewróciła się na drugi bok i spojrzała na budzik. Było grubo po północy, a sen wciąż nie nadchodził. Powtarzała sobie, że to nerwy. Godzinę później przestała się oszukiwać. Odrzuciła ciężką, zimową kołdrę i wyjrzała przez okno. Uliczki osiedla spowijał mrok, rozproszony tylko nieznacznie przez mdłe, pomarańczowe światło latarni. Śnieg przestał padać już dawno, a mróz ściął wszystkie zaspy w zastygłe, równe kupki. Petunia westchnęła i podrapała paznokciem w oszroniony róg okna, próbując skierować myśli na coś przyjemnego. Zwykle w momentach stresu lubiła wizualizować sobie słoneczną łąkę, której trawy i polne kwiaty sięgały pasa i… Cóż, w momencie takim, jak ten… to znaczy, w noc taką, jak ta… Zdawało jej się, że powinna myśleć tylko o nim. Więc myślała. I myślała. I myślała, a im dłużej myślała, tym bardziej nie mogła spać i tak z pierwszej zrobiła się druga, potem druga trzydzieści, za kwadrans trzecia, a o trzeciej piętnaście Petunia wciąż spacerowała po pokoju. Światło latarni bladło, jej dłonie stawały się coraz bardziej spocone. Vernon był… Vernon był stabilny. _Vernon…_

Och, i cóż z tego, że oświadczył jej się ledwie po pół roku znajomości? Czy nie o to chodzi w prawdziwej miłości — by iść za ciosem? Ile książek traktujących o miłości zaczynało się od: „Ona była kobietą rozsądną, o umiarkowanej inteligencji, a on, po wyliczeniu wszystkich wspólnych rachunków, podjął racjonalną decyzję podpisania cywilnego kontraktu"? Petunia pokręciła głową. Chyba właśnie sama sobie zaprzeczyła, bo gdyby jakiś nieszczęsny pisarzyna kiedykolwiek postanowił udokumentować _lovestory_ Petunii i Vernona… to zaczynałoby się to jakoś tak. Ale przecież Vernon… Przecież Vernon to nie tylko wąsy, brzuch i świdry, Vernon umiał być szarmancki… jeżeli spełniała jego oczekiwania i robiła dokładnie to, co jej kazał.

Zacisnęła usta w wąską linię i wzięła dwa głębokie wdechy, które nie uspokoiły jej ani trochę. Doprawdy! Mężczyzna nie musiał grzeszyć urodą, ta rola należała przecież do kobiety. Chociaż mógłby być… nieco wyższy. I może zrzucić ze trzy funty. Albo pięć. Ale oczywiście nie ma co snuć fantazji, Petunia nigdy nie należała do kobiet, które miały „swój typ". „Typ" kojarzył jej się z czymś mdłym, poetyckim, romantycznym, podobnym Lily; jednym słowem — czymś, na co w jej poukładanym świecie nie było miejsca. Przystanęła znów przed oknem i zrobiła gest, jakby chciała kogoś uciszyć.

Cóż, ale… No, oczywiście gdyby miała już nazywać rzeczy po imieniu, to stabilność finansowa liczyła się chyba najbardziej. Oraz inteligencja. Jej mężczyzna idealny musiał być inteligentny, inaczej o czym tu z takim rozmawiać? Przede wszystkim też przyjemny w obejściu, ale nie nazbyt przyjemny, bo takim też łatwo się znudzić. Przystojny…? Niekoniecznie. Bardziej liczył się charakter. I opanowanie. Po co jej eksplozje agresji pod własnym dachem. Ale z drugiej strony musiałby być charyzmatyczny. Mógłby też grać na pianinie, jak ojciec, a włosy mógłby mieć cza–… takie, na jakie zdecydowała się Matka Natura, wszystko jedno!

Petunia rzuciła pośpieszne spojrzenie swojemu odbiciu w lustrze i przewróciła oczami, opatulając się ciaśniej szalem. No tak. Kim też była, żeby sobie bezmyślnie przebierać w kandydatach? Z kompletnie zapuszczonymi włosami, z bladą, chudą twarzą i sińcami pod oczami… i z tą nadnaturalnie długą szyją… z niej z pewnością będzie wprost przepiękna panna młoda. _Jak z okładki,_ pomyślała kwaśno. _Petunia Evans jako Zimowa Panna Młoda!_

 _Dursley._

 _Petunia Dursley,_ poprawiła się szybko w myślach. Kilka głębokich wdechów później zerknęła na budzik, by ze zgrozą stwierdzić, że powoli dochodziła piąta. _Wspaniale._ Wciąż nie zmrużyła oka. Pewnie zaśnie w środku ceremonii. Z drugiej jednak strony — dziś był przecież jej dzień. Mogła robić, co jej się żywnie podobało.

 _Na przykład wyjść za mąż. Za Vernona._

— Cholera jasna, niech to wszystko szlag! — syknęła, po czym zasłoniła dłonią usta, przypominając sobie, że Lily śpi za cienką ścianą w pokoju obok.

Zacisnęła dłonie, obracając się dookoła i podejmując marsz w tę i z powrotem po niewielkiej sypialni. Kilka minut później, w przypływie fantazji, pościeliła łóżko, wyrównała kapę, poukładała wszystkie poduszki w artystycznej symetrii, po czym położyła się na wznak na samym środku. Przymknęła oczy na kilka sekund, ale nic nie pomagało, więc poderwała się ponownie do siadu i wsunęła stopy w ciepłe, pluszowe bambosze.

No dobrze, to nie jest układ bez wad, ale czy nie tego właśnie chciała? Niezależności, wyprowadzki z rodzinnego domu?

 _Tyle tylko, że wychodzisz za mąż_. _To żadna wolność, tylko nowy zestaw obowiązków._

Ten nagły napad szczerości przed samą sobą sprawił, że zatrzymała się w pół kroku. Ostatnimi czasy Petunia bardzo rzadko bywała szczera, a jeszcze rzadziej wobec samej siebie. Ledwie kilka miesięcy temu skończyła osiemnaście lat i ta niesamowicie cienka granica łącząca ją z dzieciństwem i tym, co dopiero nadchodziło zdawała się pęknąć tak gwałtownie, że nawet tego nie zauważyła. Nowe otoczenie i nowe towarzystwo wymagało od niej bezwzględnej układności, a gdy już raz wpadła w schemat, bardzo trudno było się z niego wydostać.

Wybiła piąta dziesięć, gdy Petunia-Nadal-Evans usiadła przed lustrem i rozpoczęła czesanie swoich długich, jasnych włosów. Od jakiegoś czasu cięty język Petunii stał się na tyle ostry i bezwzględny, że zaczął odstraszać nawet jej własną matkę, a ta w odwecie wreszcie zostawiła swoją starszą córkę w świętym spokoju. Linda prawdopodobnie uznawała to za karę, ale młodsza panna Evans przyjęła rozluźnienie się ich stosunków z pełną wyrzutów sumienia ulgą. W ramach tego, co Petunia uznawała za prawdopodobnie ostatnią zemstę na przeszłości, przestała całkowicie zwracać uwagę na istnienie fryzjerów. Przypomniał jej o nich dopiero Vernon, który według siebie działał niesamowicie dyskretnie, a w rzeczywistości bardzo obcesowo podsuwał jej coraz to nowe żurnale modowe i magazyny, na okładkach których widniały dziewczęta z bufiastymi włosami ułożonymi na wzór Farrah Fawcett. Młoda narzeczona skrupulatnie to ignorowała, tłumacząc się nawałem pracy. Jako sekretarka nie miała jej w gruncie rzeczy wiele, ale przecież Vernon nigdy się tym nie interesował, więc nie musiał o niczym wiedzieć zbyt wiele. Prawda była taka, że po kilku latach suszenia na szczotkę, płukanek rozjaśniających, prostownic, lokówek i lakierów jej niegdyś błyszczące, całkiem urodziwe włosy stanowiły zaledwie odległe wspomnienie.

Nie była to pierwsza i na pewno nie ostatnia rzecz, jaką przed narzeczonym zatajała, choć powtarzała sobie w kółko, że Vernon jest dla niej idealny. Tylko on zdawał się nie reagować na jej zaczepki i docinki, a ona nie zauważała przy tym, że jest po prostu wybitnie gruboskórny — nadawała temu aurę tolerancji, ponieważ starała się desperacko uczepić chociaż jednej, jedynej osoby, która dawała radę z nią wytrzymać. Przecież matka powtarzała Petunii, że ma trudny charakter i powinna coś z nim zrobić. Powtarzała to zawsze, aż do znudzenia, aż do momentu, w którym najstarsza panna Evans szczerze zwątpiła, że na horyzoncie pojawi się ktoś, kto jej się zwyczajnie nie da, kto będzie równie uparty. Oprócz Vernona znała chyba tylko jednego–

 _W każdym razie._

Posiadanie tajemnic to przecież nic złego. Nie musieli wiedzieć o sobie wszystkiego. Vernon nadal nie miał pojęcia, czemu Petunia prawie w ogóle nie rozmawiała ze swoją siostrą — przecież nie musiał wiedzieć, nigdy nie będzie musiał wiedzieć. Lily nawet jeszcze nie skończyła szkoły, a Petunia wątpiła, że zobaczy ją na swoim ślubie. Nie, na pewno nie. Nie po tym, jak odmówiła jej roli głównej druhny. I to nawet nie dlatego, że była aż tak chorobliwie zazdrosna.

 _O Lily._

Lily, jej młodszą siostrzyczkę Lily, z którą kiedyś łączyła ją więź dalece mocniejsza od pokrewieństwa. To było metafizyczne porozumienie dusz, którego Petunia teraz nie pamiętała i nie sądziła, czy kiedykolwiek sobie jeszcze przypomni. Był przecież taki czas, gdy wiedziały o sobie wszystko, ale teraz… teraz nie wiedziała o swojej siostrze prawie nic. Jej zazdrość przytłumiła rozum i zrozumienie Petunii, które nie miało szansy wyjścia poza ramy urody, poza te jasnozielone oczy i ognistorude włosy. Zwyczajność Petunii nie pozwalała jej docenić szczególnego talentu Lily, którego nigdy nie chciała zrozumieć — tak jak tego, że Lily nie mogłaby się go wyrzec, ani oddać.

Lata mijały czy tego chciała, czy nie. Teraz Petunia nie miała pojęcia jakie książki lubiła jej siostra, nie wiedziała, co Lily zwykle jadła na śniadanie, ani też tego, że uwielbiała „pożyczać" swetry od swojego chłopaka. Nie wiedziała, że Lily i Marlena McKinnon wymieniają się kosmetykami, a Remus Lupin często ukradkiem podrzuca do biblioteki książki, których „zapomniała" oddać. Petunia zapomniała, jak dźwięczny jest jej śmiech i jak bardzo Lily przepadała za bitą śmietaną. Była zbyt zajęta swoim własnym dorastaniem, by zauważyć kim stała się jej własna siostra. I chociaż to starsza panna Evans była tą chorobliwie punktualną, w tym jednym aspekcie miała karygodny wręcz nakład spóźnienia.

W rzeczywistości zazdrość grała tu rolę drugorzędną. Petunia próbowała po prostu zaplanować swoją przyszłość, z właściwym dla siebie perfekcjonizmem w każdym najmniejszym detalu. Chciała mieć domek z ogródkiem, zwyczajnego męża, zwyczajne życie, zwyczajną rodzinę, normalnych sąsiadów, normalne–

Rzuciła sobie ostatnie, niechętne spojrzenie w lustrze i odłożyła szczotkę. _Naprawdę?_ Tego chciała? Z szuflady biurka wyciągnęła paczkę papierosów, ostrożnie zapaliła jednego i podeszła do okna, by z rozmachem otworzyć je na oścież. Oparła łokcie na parapecie, ignorując zimno owinęła się ciaśniej szalem, po czym wypuściła z ust szary obłoczek dymu, który poszybował daleko, daleko ponad dachami i ciasnymi uliczkami osiedla. Latarnie powoli gasły, a Petunia miała wrażenie, że wraz z papierosowym dymem ucieka z niej cała wola życia.

* * *

Tobiasz Snape nie należał do ludzi emocjonalnych, sentymentalnych czy w ogóle do takich, którzy rozmawiają o swoich uczuciach. Tobiasz Snape prędzej działał, niż mówił i to między innymi właśnie dlatego Eileen Prince zakochała się w nim tak szybko i tak mocno. Severus nigdy nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Eileen nigdy nie umiała tego wytłumaczyć. Być może chodziło tu o jej analityczną naturę Krukonki — wszak Krukoni nigdy nie zważali na reguły, wręcz ich nienawidzili. Reguły stanowiły dla nich przeciwieństwo kreatywności. Wiadomo, że jeśli coś stanie na drodze Krukona, nie zawaha się on pluć, rwać i niszczyć. To Ślizgoni kochali zasady. Swoje własne, oczywiście. Nawet Voldemort nie był tu wyjątkiem. Voldemort, o którym Eileen usłyszała prawdopodobnie najwcześniej spośród swoich rówieśników, łamał wszelkie zasady obowiązujące w czarodziejskim świecie, choć prędzej zjadłby własną różdżkę, niż złamał swoje _credo._

Matka Severusa nigdy nie miała zamiaru się dostosowywać, prawdopodobnie dlatego wybrała mugola. Kompletnie obłąkana wizja zaślepiła ją na wiele lat i tak w miejscu brutalności widziała zdecydowanie, a w imię „miłości" zdolna była poświęcić bardzo wiele. Nie przypuszczała tylko, że pewnego dnia przyjdzie jej za to zapłacić ostateczną cenę.

Tobiasz i Severus uważali Eileen za niewolnicę; każdy z innego powodu. Jej mąż myślał, że mógł z nią robić, co chciał, a odkąd skończył siedem lat, Severus pogardzał nią za bezwarunkowe przywiązanie do ojca. I chociaż na początku Tobiasz był swoją żoną zafascynowany, fascynacja szybko przerodziła się w pełen agresji strach. Z jego punktu widzenia to on musiał mieć przewagę. Nie pozwalał jej na niezależność, nie pozwalał jej na siłę, ani nawet na własne zdanie. Każdy przejaw „nieposłuszeństwa" był duszony w zarodku. Tobiasz Snape terroryzował swoją rodzinę latami i nie przypuszczał nawet, by szala mogła się przechylić na przeciwną stronę.

— Zamknij drzwi.

Gdyby Tobiasz miał choć trochę intuicji albo przestał przytłumiać zdrowy rozsądek alkoholem, tej nocy pewnie w ogóle nie wróciłby do domu. Problem leżał jednak gdzie indziej — przegrał wszystkie pieniądze na wyścigach i nie miał gdzie się podziać na zimę. Wykoncypował zatem, że Spinner's End to prawdopodobnie jedyne miejsce w Anglii, gdzie nie dopadną go wierzyciele i karki nasłane przez bukmacherów.

— Chłopcze — prychnął kpiąco, zapalając w ciemności zapałkę i zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi nogą. — Nie powinieneś być w szkole? — Podpalił papierosa i zamachał zapałką w powietrzu, by zgasła, ale nie zanim Severus dostrzegł jego drwiący uśmieszek.

Młodszy Snape rozpadł się wygodniej w wysiedzianym fotelu ojca, w którym jak dotąd nie miał prawa siedzieć nikt oprócz Tobiasza. Machnął od niechcenia różdżką, z której wystrzeliły zielonkawo-niebieskie, bezkształtne cienie. Rozświetliły pokój na tyle skutecznie, by mogli się widzieć, ale nie tak, by Tobiasz poczuł się komfortowo.

— Popisy — burknął starszy mężczyzna, nadal nic sobie nie robiąc z jego obecności.

Panował nad tym urwipołciem latami, nie widział w nim żadnego zagrożenia. Magia nic tu nie zmieniała. Jakoś nigdy dotąd nie udało się Severusowi użyć jej przeciwko niemu. Widocznie nawet nie potrafił. Dla Tobiasza pozostawał wciąż tym samym chudym i jęczącym maminsynkiem, któremu próbował wpoić, jak być mężczyzną. Uważał syna za swoją największą porażkę.

— Nie zapłaciłeś rachunków, stary — powiedział spokojnie Severus, gdy Tobiasz pociągnął parę razy za sznurek przy żarówce staroświeckiej lampy.

Ojciec odwrócił się do niego i bardzo powoli podszedł do fotela, stając nad nim i wyobrażając sobie, że robi na synu nie wiadomo jak wielkie wrażenie.

— Spieprzaj z mojego fotela, gnojku.

Na nieszczęście Tobiasza działał fakt, że na tym etapie jego syn nie miał właściwie już nic do stracenia. To czyniło go bardzo niebezpiecznym i jednocześnie bardzo niecierpliwym. Severus starał się jednak nad sobą panować i na razie szło mu całkiem nieźle.

— Powiedziałem coś!

Zanim Tobiasz zdołał podnieść rękę, Severus wbił w niego stanowcze spojrzenie, w które włożył całą moc Legilimencji. Nie bez obrzydzenia zakradł się do umysłu ojca i unieruchomił go na tyle, by Tobiasz mógł zobaczyć, jak szuflada w kuchni otwiera się bardzo, bardzo powoli. Nagle wyleciały z niej dwa ogromne noże do kurczaka, a on, choć zaskoczony, nie mógł ruszyć się nawet na tyle, by mrugnąć. Noże minęły jego twarz zaledwie o cal i wbiły się w przeciwległą ścianę. Severus nie przerywał kontaktu wzrokowego, dopóki nie uznał, że wiadomość dotarła. Wtedy wstał z fotela niespiesznie i machnął różdżką.

Zielonkawa poświata zniknęła ze ścian, a w pogrążonym w ciemności pokoju rozległy się odgłosy darcia materiału i dźgania w miękkie poduszki fotela. Tobiasz wrzasnął z przestrachu, teraz już samemu optując, by się nie ruszać, podczas gdy Severus stał na środku i pomimo ciemności nie spuszczał ojca z oka. Zacisnął palce na różdżce. Wszystkie lampy w pokoju na zmianę zapalały się i gasły, a ponure obrazki na ścianach zaczęły drżeć. W końcu oderwały się od gwoździ i zaczęły latać w powietrzu, niekontrolowanie odbijając się od staroświeckiego telewizora i wybijając szyby w oknach.

— Przestań! PRZESTAŃ! — Tobiasz krzyczał bezradnie, zakrywając głowę rękami.

Po raz pierwszy od trzydziestu lat był całkowicie sparaliżowany strachem. Severus czerpał z tego widoku niewymowną satysfakcję. Dał mu namiastkę tego, do czego był zdolny i gdy dopilnował, że zrozumieli się bez słów, aportował się ze Spinner's End z głuchym trzaskiem.

* * *

Gdy Petunia wysprzątała kuchnię, wypucowała zlew oraz naczynia, na których zjadła skąpe śniadanie, wybiła dokładnie szósta rano. Usiadła na swoim zwykłym miejscu przy kuchennym stole, postukała parę razy palcami w blat, aż w końcu uznała, że sterczenie w miejscu nic jej nie da. Złapała za telefon, zamówiła taksówkę i ubrała płaszcz oraz kapelusz na długo przed tym, zanim kierowca zatrąbił przed drzwiami. Krzyknęła w eter, że jedzie kupić kwiaty, chociaż nie przypuszczała, żeby ktokolwiek z domowników był o tej porze na nogach. Usadowiła się na tylnym siedzeniu czarnej taksówki i domknęła drzwi z wielką ostrożnością, by nie przygnieść sukienki.


	10. 10 – I Won't Let Go

_**Rozdział dziesiąty – I Won't Let Go**_

* * *

Przynajmniej mógłby sobie darować te rękawiczki. Petunia nigdy w życiu nie rozumiała i nawet nie miała zamiaru zrozumieć idei rękawiczek bez palców. Przecież i tak było w nich zimno! Kojarzyły jej się wyłącznie z bazarowymi przekupami i bezdomnymi. Nie była pewna, do której z wyżej wymienionych kategorii mogłaby Severusa przypisać, ale jeśli miała być szczera, w obydwu sprawdziłby się doskonale.

— Co tu robisz? — zapytała takim tonem, jakby Londyn należał tylko do niej, a on bezczelnie przekroczył granicę jej prywatnego terytorium.

Słysząc to, Severus uczynił wszelki wysiłek, by się ani trochę nie uśmiechnąć. To było tak bardzo w jej stylu… Trzymał jednak emocje pod ścisłą kontrolą i wciąż milczał, na co Petunia nie zwracała w sumie większej uwagi. Pozostawała zaabsorbowana obrzucaniem karcącym spojrzeniem jego znoszonego płaszcza, który niegdyś mógł być czarny, któż to wiedział, dziurawego szalika… Do tego jeszcze te buty, święty Boże, ubłocone jakby dopiero co wypuścili go z placu budowy.

— Byłem na–… — zawahał się na ułamek sekundy, ale zaraz potem przypomniał sobie, że przecież mógł przy niej rozmawiać o Pokątnej.

Tyle tylko, że nie chciał. To w końcu jego sprawa, gdzie się włóczył. Petunia nie naciskała. Przycisnęła kwiaty bardziej do siebie i udawała, że bardzo się spieszy. Tyle tylko, że wciąż stała nieruchoma niczym posąg. Sterane niezapominajki przedstawiały sobą opłakany widok, na który Severus skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej zgryźliwie. Wtem styczniowy, mroźny wiatr przedarł się między budynki i strącił kapelusz z jej głowy. Nie dała rady go utrzymać. Ręce miała zajęte kwiatami, a refleks przytłumiony nieprzespaną nocą.

Jasne kosmyki włosów przysłoniły jej oczy, a kapelusz szybował wysoko, wysoko i coraz dalej, dopóki nie wylądował na chodniku po drugiej stronie ulicy. Snape nawet za nim nie spojrzał. Nadal stał w tym samym miejscu, jak słup soli. Nie spuszczał Petunii z oczu, ale wyraz twarzy miał wciąż obojętny. Ona natomiast wbiła w niego spojrzenie pełne nienawiści i przez ułamek sekundy Severus poczuł, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Tak jak być powinno. Lewy kącik jego wąskich ust zadrżał nerwowo, co tym razem nie umknęło jej uwadze. Warknęła pod nosem przekleństwo i odepchnęła go na bok.

— Cóż. _Niezwykle_ miło cię znowu zobaczyć, Severusie — burknęła ironicznie, spoglądając ostentacyjnie na zegarek. — Jeżeli wybaczysz, wybieram się do fryzjera.

Przekrzywił głowę, oglądając z uwagą jej rozwiane przez wiatr włosy. Teraz były długie niemal do łopatek i z jakiegoś powodu Severus uznał, że ścinanie ich to tragiczna głupota.

— Może powinnaś też wybrać inne kwiaty — wtrącił cicho; tak cicho, że zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy to przypadkiem nie głos w jej własnej głowie.

— Ach. Zapomniałam już, że jesteś ekspertem w każdej dziedzinie — warknęła złośliwie, na co on zgiął się przed nią w parodii dworskiego ukłonu.

Petunia przestała się krzywić. Teraz patrzyła tylko za swoim kapeluszem. Wiatr wciąż niósł go w siną dal. Spojrzała znów na Severusa i zorientowała się, że wcale nie chce przerywać tej rozmowy. Z drugiej jednak strony, o czym mieliby rozmawiać? Kiedy widziała go ostatnim razem, grabarze wkładali trumnę jego matki do ziemi, a on… Na samo wspomnienie Petunia przycisnęła do siebie kwiaty jeszcze mocniej, a Severus wyprostował się powoli, patrząc na nią z powątpiewaniem.

— Słyszałem, że wychodzisz za wieloryba — wymruczał, robiąc krok w jej stronę.

Nawet jeżeli ta uwaga jakkolwiek ją ubodła, nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Nie pytała nawet, skąd wiedział. Przyzwyczaiła się, że Severus pewne rzeczy po prostu _wiedział_.

— Słyszałam, że wybierasz się do Azkabanu — odgryzła się natychmiast, cofając nieco.

Powinien być zdumiony jej rozeznaniem w magicznym świecie, ale z drugiej strony przecież znał ją nie od dziś. Na pewno musiała kiedyś podsłuchiwać jego rozmowy z Lily. Nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie nikogo, kto wyłapywałby takie rzeczy lepiej od Petunii Evans. Właściwie… Jak będzie się nazywała potem?

 _Cóż, bez różnicy, co go to w ogóle obchodzi._

— Więc lepiej się pospiesz — powiedział gładko. — Narzeczony nie chciałby chyba, żeby ktoś cię zobaczył w podejrzanym towarzystwie — zadrwił.

— Nie pochlebiaj sobie. — Odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i bez słowa pożegnania przeszła na drugą stronę ulicy.

Severus podążył za nią. Petunia udawała, że wcale jej to nie niepokoi. Podniosła kapelusz z chodnika i otrzepała go ze zmrożonego śniegu.

— Nie powinnaś iść przymierzać sukienki?

— A co cię to w ogóle obchodzi?! — Wyprostowała się tak gwałtownie, że niemal przydzwoniła głową w jego nos.

Severus miał na szczęście koci refleks i odsunął się w samą porę. Petunia zacisnęła usta i wysunęła podbródek do przodu, mierząc go od góry do dołu spojrzeniem bardzo podobnym do tego, które czasami posyłała mu profesor McGonagall.

— Coś ty ze sobą robił? — zapytała nagle Petunia, całkowicie go tym pytaniem zaskakując.

Dopiero w lepszym świetle zauważyła, że Severus miał jedno podbite oko, podejrzane zadrapanie na policzku i nosie i… cholera wiedziała, co jeszcze chował pod tym obdartym ubraniem. Byłaby w stanie uwierzyć, że pił całą noc, wdawał się w bójki i dopiero wracał do domu. Przysunęła się i teraz to on się odsunął. Przeszedł go mimowolny dreszcz.

— Śmierdzisz pubem — burknęła karcąco.

Severus wyprostował się jak struna i odgarnął przetłuszczone włosy za ucho.

— Cóż. Miejmy zatem nadzieję, że drogi narzeczony jest moim przeciwieństwem.

— O, to na pewno! — wykrzyknęła nieco głośniej, niż zamierzała.

Severus postąpił jeszcze o krok w jej stronę. Tym razem nie zamierzała dać mu przewagi i stała w miejscu. Złapał ją za nadgarstek, bo z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał pozwolić, by mu się wyślizgnęła.

— Ćśś, panno Evans, ludzie się patrzą. — Jego czarne, nieprzyjemne oczy zalśniły z satysfakcją. — Jeszcze coś sobie pomyślą.

— Nie udawaj, Snape. W dupie masz, co sobie ludzie pomyślą — burknęła, z satysfakcją czując, jak ostre słowa staczają się z jej języka. Przez ostatnie miesiące musiała udawać nieskończenie miłą i dopiero teraz zorientowała się, jak bardzo było to męczące.

Spojrzał na nią, a potem dość niechętnie na jej kwiaty.

— Chcesz, żebym je—…?

— Ani mi się waż!

Wiedziała, że miał na myśli magię i szczerze mówiąc wolałaby już, żeby ktoś zwrócił jej uwagę za zakłócanie porządku, niż przyłapał ją na… _Czarach._

— Jesteś pewna? — Severus świdrował ją przenikliwym spojrzeniem. — Nie chciałabyś chyba wyglądać nieadekwatnie? W taki dzień jak dziś…

— Vernona nie obchodzi, jak wyglądam!

Snape uniósł jedną brew i uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

— Ach, tak. Sentyment, jak sądzę, w pełni odwzajemniony.

— Zamknij się — wycedziła.

Chyba nic jej tak nie wyprowadzało z równowagi, jak te jego złośliwe uśmieszki pełne głębszego zrozumienia niedostępnego dla zwykłych śmiertelników.

— _Vernon_ — dodała z naciskiem — uważa, że jestem piękna taka, jaka jestem.

— I słusznie. — Kiwnął głową powoli, a Petunia zamrugała kilka razy, niepewna, czy się nie przesłyszała. — Kłamstwa to podstawa udanego małżeństwa.

 _Nie. Jednak nie. Wszystko po staremu._

— _Ty!_

Zanim zdołał się obronić, Petunia przywaliła mu kwiatami w ramię. Kredowy papier szeleścił w miarę, jak waliła go po głowie, po torsie i po twarzy tym, co pozostało z jej nieszczęsnych niezapominajek. Wydawała też z siebie piski i pokrzykiwania czegoś, co przypominało Severusowi bardzo bojowo nastawioną mysz polną. Ku absolutnemu rozgoryczeniu Petunii, śmiał się z tego wszystkiego bezczelnie, co rozjuszyło ją jeszcze bardziej. Kiedy w końcu wszystkie kwiaty wylądowały na chodniku, na ulicy, na płaszczu Severusa i w dużej mierze na jego włosach, Petunia wyrzuciła papier do rynsztoka i odetchnęła z ulgą. Dopiero teraz zorientowała się, że Snape wciąż trzymał jej nadgarstek w mocnym uścisku i nie miał zamiaru puścić.

— Lepiej? — zapytał, uśmiechając się w taki sposób, że miała ochotę przyłożyć mu znowu.

Petunia oddychała ciężko, całą sobą wyrażając absolutną furię. Jej oczy błyszczały, policzki były czerwone od mrozu i złości, a kąciki ust drgały niebezpiecznie. Chwilę potem wybuchła głośnym śmiechem i dopiero wtedy Severus kompletnie stracił rezon. Wkurzona Petunia była więcej niż znajoma, to właściwie w jego mniemaniu jej najbardziej naturalny stan, ale chyba nigdy w życiu nie słyszał, by się przy nim śmiała. Szczerze mówiąc był przerażony.

Czuła, że łzy zbierają się w kącikach jej oczu, boli ją brzuch i całkowicie opuszcza ją otępienie nieprzespanej nocy. Severus w końcu puścił jej nadgarstek, a ona zrobiła krok w jego stronę i padła mu w ramiona, nadal chichocząc i nie mogąc się uspokoić. W końcu oddychała już tylko ciężko, śmiejąc się od czasu do czasu pod nosem.

— Uhmm… — wyburczał niepewnie.

— Naprawdę śmierdzisz pubem. — Odsunęła się od niego i całkowicie bezsensownie poprawiła na nim zniszczony płaszcz.

— Jak rozumiem świadczy to fatalnie o mojej przyszłości? — wymruczał kpiąco.

— Ty nie masz przyszłości, Snape — parsknęła.

— Powiedziała dziewczyna, która wychodzi za wieloryba.

Odetchnęła głęboko i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Severus zmarszczył brwi. Albo wiatr przestał wiać, albo nastąpił skok temperatury. W każdym razie działo się z nim coś niepokojącego.

— Naprawdę nie chcesz, żebym…? — Zerknął na porozrzucane po chodniku kwiaty, a Petunia pokręciła głową i wyjęła mu kępkę niezapominajek zza kołnierza.

— Chyba kpisz. — Wygładziła spódnicę błękitnej sukienki i skinęła Snape'owi głową. — Wychodzę za mąż. Za mugola — oznajmiła z dumą, w której Severus nie dopatrzył się ani krztyny radości.

— Za wieloryba — poprawił ją odruchowo.

— Więc tym bardziej nie chcę na ślubie żadnego magicznego… niczego — odparła twardo, ignorując jego uwagi. — A teraz, jeżeli wybaczysz, jestem już spóźniona do modystki.

— Nie do fryzjera?

— Już nie zdążę.

— _Jaka szkoda._ — Severus podszedł do Petunii tak blisko, jakby chciał ją objąć.

Nie pamiętała, żeby był aż tak wysoki. Kiedy zdążył się tak zmienić? Nagle poczuła się przy nim bardzo, bardzo mała. Snape nie powiedział już ani słowa więcej. Wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie, a przed jego oczami zdawała się przemykać gonitwa niespójnych myśli. Chwilę później kiwnął Petunii sztywno głową, wyminął ją bezceremonialnie i odmaszerował w stronę skrzyżowania z Cranbourn Street. Obserwowała go czujnie, dopóki nie zniknął za rogiem urzędu pocztowego. Dopiero wtedy zorientowała się, że pomimo wyruszenia z domu o absurdalnie wczesnej godzinie jest bardzo, ale to bardzo spóźniona.

* * *

Szedł przed siebie, z satysfakcją zauważając, że większość przechodniów pospiesznie schodziło mu z drogi. Tak naprawdę nie miał żadnego konkretnego celu. Nie miał dokąd iść, nie miał nawet gdzie się zatrzymać na noc. Barman Tom pozwolił mu zostawić swoje rzeczy w Dziurawym Kotle tylko dlatego, że zdawał się czuć do Severusa jakąś niezdrową fascynację. Z jakiegoś powodu Severusa dopadła nagła ochota rzucenia na kogoś wszystkich piętnastu paskudnych klątw, które jak dotąd trzymał dla Huncwotów.

 _Dlaczego ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie musiał dziś rano wpaść akurat na Petunię Evans?_

Severus szedł dalej, nie zważając na zimny wiatr, który rozwiewał jego brudne włosy i zszarzały szalik. Mróz wciskał się każdym możliwym sposobem pod cienki płaszcz, ale przyjmował to z niejaką ulgą. Zimno go otrzeźwiało. Czuł, że jego umysł wraca do normy. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem opuszczało go uczucie przebywania na emocjonalnej karuzeli. W końcu mógł zebrać myśli. Przystanął przy czerwonej budce telefonicznej, tuż obok szyldu reklamującego lokal z chińską medycyną naturalną. Severus skrzywił się kpiąco na ten widok. _Medycyna naturalna_ , co za nonsens. Mugole z pewnością mieli za dużo wolnego czasu. Gdyby poświęcali go więcej na ciężką pracę, a nie metafizyczne brednie, być może za parę lat doścignęliby tych najmniej rozwiniętych czarodziejów.

Severus skręcił w lewo i doszedł do rozpadającego się hotelu. Szczerze nie miał pojęcia, gdzie mógłby się tej nocy zatrzymać. Nie stać go było nawet na pokój w Dziurawym Kotle, nie mógł iść do domu… Czy miał jeszcze w ogóle jakichś przyjaciół? Do głowy zaraz przyszli mu Lucjusz i Regulus, ale szybko odgonił od siebie ten pomysł. Jeszcze tego mu brakowało, szukać jałmużny u arystokracji. Tak jakby nie stoczył się już dostatecznie nisko.

Złość pchała go do przodu. Zimno smagało jego zapadnięte policzki, a charakterystyczny nos z minuty na minutę stawał się coraz bardziej czerwony. Severus wciskał ręce w kieszenie tak głęboko, że obawiał się, czy nie pękną. Jeszcze przed chwilą targały nim burzliwe i sprzeczne ze sobą pomysły, których istnienia w sobie dotąd w ogóle nie podejrzewał. Teraz czekał, aż sobie pójdą. Uparcie maszerował do przodu.

Kwiaciarnia na rogu Shaftesbury Avenue przypomniała mu o Petunii i jej kretyńskich niezapominajkach. Naprawdę, kto normalny kupuje takie kwiaty do ślubnego bukietu? Cóż, najwyraźniej ktoś równie rąbnięty co Petunia, to pewne. I do tego jeszcze ta jej awersja do magii — sfrustrowana kobieta. On sam codziennie dziękował wszystkim siłom, że nie pokarały go byciem mugolem. Szczerze. Chybaby ze sobą skończył. Albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, ojciec by go wykończył. Bez ochrony magii już dawno roztrzaskałby mu głowę o ścianę w jednym ze swoich napadów agresji.

Severus przystanął przed witryną kwiaciarni i zmarszczył ciemne brwi tak mocno, że niemal zetknęły się przy nasadzie nosa. Czy to tak Petunia czuła się na co dzień? Bezbronna? Zastanawiał się, czy miała żal do świata i zorientował się, że przecież musiała mieć. Co innego widzieć przed sobą perspektywę czegoś lepszego, czegoś niezwykłego, a co innego prowadzić spokojne, nudne życie i nawet nie mieć pojęcia, że za cienką barierą czai się coś więcej; cały równoległy wszechświat pełen nowych perspektyw.

Włóczył się tak długo. Stopy rozbolały go od niewygodnych, steranych butów, a przez cienkie, zniszczone ubranie zdążył przemarznąć niemal do kości. Niemniej jednak było mu lepiej. Pomimo wszystko czuł się stabilniej. Przynajmniej do czasu. Gdy minął mały, schludny skwerek przy Goldington Crescent, zauważył przed sobą starszego mężczyznę. Spacerował po przeciwnej stronie ulicy, pod pachą trzymał zwiniętą gazetę, na głowie miał staroświecki kapelusz, a w lewej dłoni laseczkę. Severus obserwował go uważnie niczym drapieżny ptak swoją ofiarę. Widać było po nim pieniądze. Ślizgon miał doświadczenie w dostrzeganiu takich rzeczy. W Slytherinie mało było takich jak on — biednych mugolaków.

Mężczyzna miał równo przycięte włosy i brodę, jego płaszcz był wysokiej jakości, a do tego w nieskazitelnej kondycji. Buty błyszczały od pasty, a rękawiczki wyglądały na świeżo kupione. Severus stracił go z oczu, gdy starszy pan skręcił za rogiem w stronę parku, ale wrażenie, jakie pozostawił nie odpuszczało. Młody czarodziej już miał zamiar podjąć wędrówkę, tym razem z powrotem na Charing Cross Road, gdy nagle zauważył swoje odbicie w szybie publicznej szkoły podstawowej. Wyglądał naprawdę żałośnie. Nawet jak na siebie. Gdyby tylko miał jakiekolwiek pieniądze na cokolwiek… Wcisnął dłonie głębiej w kieszenie i zamrugał bardzo szybko, jak gdyby widział samego siebie po raz pierwszy. Wymacał palcami różdżkę. Do cholery ciężkiej. Nie potrzebował żadnych pieniędzy. Naprawdę! Najlepszy student na roku, a czasami wychodził z niego kompletny tłumok. To pewnie te geny z mugolskiej strony rodziny…

Jako że myśli o genach przywołały od razu wspomnienie Petunii i jej pracę domową z estrów, Severus postanowił podjąć marsz. Po pierwsze nie chciał o niej myśleć, a po drugie niebezpiecznym było wgapianie się w okna mugolskiej podstawówki, gdy wyglądało się jak typowy bezdomny. Zanim więc ktoś aresztował go za nieumyślne podglądanie dzieci przez szybę, Severus skręcił w pobliską uliczkę za skwerkiem i pospiesznie podążył za niczego się niespodziewającym starszym panem. Upewniwszy się, że nikt go nie widzi, wyjął z kieszeni różdżkę. Kilka minut później wychylił się stamtąd, całkowicie odmieniony. W czarnym, długim płaszczu, skórzanych rękawiczkach i wełnianym szaliku wyglądał, jakby był co najmniej pod oficjalną protekcją Lucjusza Malfoya. Nie wiedział, czemu nagle zaczęło mu zależeć na wyglądzie — nie chciał tego zgłębiać — ale musiał przyznać, że przynajmniej było mu cieplej.

Minął szkołę i gdy już miał zamiar przejść na drugą stronę ulicy, zobaczył przed sobą bardzo znajomą kobietę, która wypadła w ferworze ze ślubnego butiku. Chude nogi plątały jej się o błękitną spódnicę, pod pachą ściskała pokrowiec z suknią, kapelusz i naręcze kwiatów, które wytrzasnęła nie wiadomo skąd. Wiatr nadal szarpał jej długie, jasne włosy, których na szczęście nie miała czasu ściąć. Severus wykrzywił się na ten widok w czymś, co przy odrobinie dobrej woli mogłoby przypominać uśmiech. Nie wiedział, czy go zauważyła, bo chwilę później zagwizdała głośno na palcach i czarna taksówka zatrzymała się tuż przed nią, jak na komendę. Petunia-Wciąż-Jeszcze-Evans wpakowała się do samochodu nie bez wdzięku — poza faktem, że przytrzasnęła drzwiami pół nowego bukietu. Severus obserwował z konsternacją wysypujące się z taksówki irysy, które znaczyły jej trasę do momentu, gdy nie skręciła na światłach. Doprawdy nie miał pojęcia, czemu wszechświat wciąż i wciąż upierał się stawiać go na drodze tej szurniętej mugolki. Stawało się to już nawet bardziej absurdalne od tych jej cholernych kwiatów.

* * *

Ceremonia była krótka, skromna i, według Petunii, przeprowadzona w niezwykłym pośpiechu. Urzędniczka cały czas ją poganiała, zupełnie jakby miała nastawiony minutnik i chciała zdążyć wyjąć ciasto z pieca. Petunia bardzo chciała ją uświadomić, że ślub to moment wart zastanowienia — nie ma sensu skakać w nic pochopnie — jednak spojrzenie, które posłał jej Vernon skutecznie odsunęło ją od tego pomysłu. Gdy schylił się, by ją pocałować, odsunęła głowę nieznacznie, sama nie wiedziała dlaczego. Jego wąsy musnęły jej policzek, krewni i znajomi zaczęli klaskać z uprzejmą rezerwą, a po złożeniu podpisów urzędniczka zatrzasnęła księgę rejestrową… i to by było na tyle.

Państwo młodzi wyszli z sali pierwsi. Petunia złapała po drodze spojrzenie Lily, która miała przyklejony do twarzy nieszczery uśmiech. Dostrzegła w jej oczach dziwny smutek i coś, co przypominało współczucie. W efekcie Petunia wsiadła do samochodu Vernona kompletnie zirytowana. Dopięła pasy i zaczęła wytrzepywać ryż z włosów. Nie odezwali się do siebie przez całą drogę do domu Evansów, w którym miało się odbyć skromne przyjęcie.

„Wesele" zapowiadało się jeszcze mniej spektakularnie od samego ślubu, ale gdy tylko przeszła przez zaciemniony korytarz i wyszła na taras, Petunia musiała przyznać, że ojciec przeszedł samego siebie — na tyłach domu porozstawiano stoły, wokół drzwi, okien i na rozłożystym orzechu wisiały lampki i lampiony różnych kształtów, a z ustawionego na środku gramofonu grała przyjemna jazzowa muzyka. Pomimo mroźnej styczniowej pogody w ogrodzie było bardzo ciepło. Kiedy Petunia dostrzegła, że rodzice patrzą znacząco w stronę bardzo dumnej z siebie Lily, domyśliła się, że jej młodsza siostra musiała mieć z tym coś wspólnego. Wiedziała, że zgodnie ze swoimi zasadami powinna jej teraz zrobić awanturę o używanie czarów na jej własnym weselu, ale w końcu zaniechała tego pomysłu. Z jakiegoś powodu ten miły gest całkiem ją rozbroił. Petunia zdjęła płaszcz i objęła siostrę bez słowa.

— Ten cały ogród zaraz pójdzie z dymem! — Znajome skrzypienie wózka inwalidzkiego zwiastowało przybycie Margaret Evans, która od ostatniego roku była do niego przykuta. — Michael! Michael! Lepiej, żeby to były żarówki, a nie świeczki, słyszysz mnie? — Seniorka rodu wskazała chudym palcem na papierowe lampiony.

Siostry oderwały się od siebie, a stojący nieopodal James Potter wyprostował się jak struna, choć sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Starsza kobieta była generalnie przerażająca. Margaret machnęła ręką na swoją pielęgniarkę, która ze zbolałą miną przysunęła wózek bliżej Petunii.

— _Ma chérie_ … — Całkowicie ignorując pozostałych członków rodziny, babcia przyciągnęła pannę młodą i zamknęła w uścisku tak mocnym, że szereg jej dyżurnych lekarzy mógłby z powodzeniem zakwestionować jej rzekome niedołęstwo. Większość z nich i tak sądziło, że na stare lata zrobiła się zwyczajnie bezczelna, a nie schorowana.

Petunia nachyliła się do niej i z lekką konsternacją słuchała sekretnych rad po francusku, a każda kolejna przerażała ją bardziej od poprzedniej.

— _Grand-maman! —_ Petunia odsunęła się gwałtownie, a Michael przystawił dłoń do czoła.

 _—_ No co, co? Kto ci to powie, jak nie ja, hm? — Margaret wsparła się pod boki, po czym pstryknęła na pielęgniarkę niecierpliwie. — Przynieś mi no gin z tonikiem.

— Proszę pani, zostałam zatrudniona, by podawać pani lekarstwa! — zaprotestowała tamta, na co _madame_ Evans zareagowała kpiącym grymasem.

— Przecież wiem, dziewczyno. Więc lepiej nie zapomnij o cytrynie! — To powiedziawszy rozejrzała się wokół z nieco mniejszą dezaprobatą, niż poprzednio. — Petunio, ustaw mój wózek na tarasie, o tam, obok tego paskudztwa.

— To prezent od matki Vernona — wycedziła jej najstarsza wnuczka, ale zrobiła, jak jej kazano.

— Tak myślałam. Oby tylko twoje dzieci nie odziedziczyły jego gustu. Co za koszmarny wazon… W życiu nie widziałam czegoś takiego.

Petunia nic na to nie powiedziała i zajęła się witaniem pozostałych gości. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu bawiła się całkiem nieźle. Pokroiła z Vernonem tort i przez chwilę poczuła się całkiem szczęśliwa. Słońce zaszło bardzo szybko i dopiero wtedy zobaczyła, jak pięknie ogród wyglądał ze wszystkimi zapalonymi lampkami i migoczącymi światełkami. Jeżeli bardzo się skupiła, prawie nie myślała o tym, by zakasać białą suknię i wziąć nogi za pas.

* * *

Sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale oto stał przed domem Evansów. Od dobrych trzydziestu minut. Czujnie wsłuchiwał się w przytłumione śmiechy i rozmowy i naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, czemu nadal tam sterczał. Nie spodziewał się ciepłego przyjęcia, właściwie nie spodziewał się niczego oprócz nieprzyjemnych spojrzeń i chłodnego wyproszenia za drzwi, ale… Słońce dawno zaszło. Było ciemno i być może nikt go nie zauważy. Z jakiegoś powodu musiał ją zobaczyć.

Wiedziony potrzebą pożegnania z poprzednim życiem, czy jakąś formą ostatecznego rozliczenia, Severus popchnął lekko uchylone drzwi wejściowe. Wszedł do korytarza, w którym nie postawił stopy od paru ładnych lat. Minął stertę płaszczy ściśniętych na wieszaku i tych rzuconych niedbale na zieloną kanapę. Buszujące w kuchni młodociane kuzynki Petunii i Lily właśnie dobierały się do resztek tortu weselnego i były tym stanowczo zbyt zaabsorbowane, by zwracać uwagę na nieznajomego faceta w czerni. Snape przemknął przez korytarz jak duch i wyszedł na taras. Skryty w półmroku domu z początku tylko obserwował. Rodzina i znajomi tańczyli przy dźwiękach gramofonu, bądź siedzieli na plastikowych krzesłach i zajmowali się przyjacielską rozmową, a dzięki weselnej brandy i sherry towarzystwo było już bardzo rozradowane.

— … mówiłam jej, cały czas jej mówiłam, ale czy ktokolwiek mnie słuchał? Nie. Oczywiście, że nie! A potem będzie już całkiem za późno. Jeżeli nie postawi na swoim od razu, on zaraz zniesie jej do domu więcej takiego chłamu i co wtedy, pytam się ciebie?

Severus odwrócił się gwałtownie, bo w pierwszej chwili nie zauważył, by ktoś oprócz niego znajdował się na tarasie. Przeciwnie — tuż obok stał wózek inwalidzki, którego właścicielka na chwilę przerwała tyradę i teraz oglądała go z zainteresowaniem od stóp do głów.

— Beth! — Przywołała gestem młodą kobietę w uniformie pielęgniarki. Nieszczęsna opiekunka wyglądała, jakby w ciągu ostatnich paru godzin zestarzała się o ładnych kilka lat.

— Jeszcze jeden gin z tonikiem. Dla niego też. — Wskazała na Severusa, któremu nagle zrobiło się gorąco.

Wyczuł rzucone na ogród zaklęcia ogrzewające, ale coś mu podpowiadało, że to wcale nie ich wina. Rozwiązał powoli wełniany szalik, a rękawiczki schował do kieszeni nie swojego płaszcza.

— No, no. Jesteś bardzo spóźniony, chłopcze. — Margaret uniosła oskarżycielsko brwi, po czym wyciągnęła rękę w jego kierunku.

Najwyraźniej oczekiwała, że się przedstawi, ale Lily zrobiła to za niego:

— Severus!

Znajomy głos wyrwał go z otępienia. Gdy tylko Ślizgona zauważył, James zaraz znalazł się przy jej boku.

— Co tu robisz, Snape? — warknął.

Severus obrócił się szybko i stanął twarzą w twarz ze swoją dawną przyjaciółką oraz szkolnym nemezis. W ciepłym, przytłumionym świetle lampionów włosy Lily nabrały miedzianej poświaty, a twarz elfich, tajemniczych rysów. Zbliżył się do niej, z satysfakcją zauważając, że Potter momentalnie się spiął, ale podszedł tylko po to, by stanowczo ich wyminąć.

— Hej! Snape! Snape! Wracaj tu zaraz!

Część gości przestała tańczyć, część ściszyła głosy bądź całkowicie umilkła i obserwowała go teraz z konsternacją. Nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Szedł przed siebie, aż stanął twarzą w twarz z panną młodą. Nie wyglądała nawet na szczególnie zaskoczoną jego widokiem. Zmarszczyła nieco brwi, ale po krótkiej chwili namysłu jej twarz zaraz się rozpogodziła.

— Petunio — zaczął Vernon ostrzegawczym tonem, ale został kompletnie zignorowany.

Severus bez słowa wyciągnął do niej rękę, a ona złapała go za nią, jak gdyby była to najbardziej naturalna rzecz na świecie.

— Petunio! — powtórzył pan młody, tym razem ostrzej. — Kto to w ogóle jest?!

Severus objął ją jedną ręką w pasie, czemu towarzyszył kolejny pisk Lily i dźwięk tłuczonego wazonu. Margaret Evans najwyraźniej postanowiła skorzystać z ogólnego zamieszania i dopiąć swego.

— Wychodzimy? — Snape rozejrzał się po ogrodzie z powątpiewaniem.

Kiwnęła głową i ścisnęła go mocniej za rękę, ignorując groźby Vernona. Chwilę później zabrakło jej oddechu, a świst powietrza przy teleportacji zmusił, by przylgnęła do Severusa całym ciałem. Po raz pierwszy w życiu Miss Petunia Evans była gotowa doświadczyć magii na własnej skórze.

* * *

 ** _The End_**


End file.
